El diablo que ya conoces
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Serie de one-shots, principalmente humorísticos, mostrando la evolución de la relación de Loki con Tony Stark. Secuela de Nueve vidas y segunda parte de la serie Mortalidad. (Traducción).
1. Bocadillo de medianoche

Como lo dice el resumen, este fic es la continuación de: _Nueve vidas_ , historia que también pueden encontrar en este sitio, en español (traducida igualmente por mí) y en inglés (original por MaverikFlame). Todo lo que necesitan saber, si han decidido darle una oportunidad al fic sin leer la precuela, es que Tony y Loki acaban de comenzar a...¿salir? ¿follar? Es imposible categorizarlo, por ello bastará decir que oficialmente están juntos. ¡Ah! y Loki solía ser el gato de Tony… antes de que empezaran a follar xD.

Este fic, por tanto, consistirá en una serie de capítulos que darán cuenta del progreso de la relación entre los dos (para conducirnos a la siguiente entrega de esta serie, que se llama Mortalidad y que seguirá el estilo de Nueve vidas). Sí, habrá slash, pero nada demasiado explícito.

 **Personajes:** Loki, Tony Stark, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Los Vengadores pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney y esta historia, como ya mencioné, es una traducción y pertenece completamente a **MaverikFlame**.

 **El original pueden encontrarlo como aquí y en Ao3 como** : **The devil you know** by **MaverikFlame.**

Sin ser más, empecemos.

* * *

 **El diablo que ya conoces** por **MaverikFlame**

* * *

 **Bocadillo de medianoche  
**

Atún.

Sí. Loki decidió que deseaba atún.

Ahogó un bostezo mientras caminaba lentamente por el suelo de la cocina, pies descalzos golpeteando en las frías baldosas, y recorrió con su mirada las filas de gabinetes. Sonrió para sí mientras liberaba su presa del fondo de la gaveta.

Desistió en buscar un abrelatas y rompió la lata con su magia, apoyando su cadera contra la encimera. Lamiendo el jugo de la tapa, echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa que había llegado a conocer demasiado bien durante las últimas semanas. Elegante, con muebles modernos que Loki se esforzaba por desgarrar y grandes ventanales que enmarcaban el mundo ahí afuera.

Se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de llamarlo «hogar» en lugar de «la mansión Stark».

La tapa de atún cayó sobre el mostrador con un _tintineo_ metálico, y Loki se enfocó en su plato principal con una cuchara que había extraído de uno de los cajones cercanos. Prefería esta hora de la noche, justo antes del amanecer, cuando todo el mundo estaba tranquilo y se sentía como la única persona despierta y viva. Era una sensación embriagadora, ser la única fuente de movimiento en tal quietud.

Por ello, se sorprendió cuando pisadas y un par de voces flotaron por el pasillo. Una puerta se cerró de golpe, y los pasos se acercaron más y más.

Loki se puso tenso, pero después decidió que no tenía razón para hacerlo y regresó a su atún.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, y Loki supo que estaban siguiendo las luces encendidas en la cocina. Justo como moscas, humanos.

Aguzó entonces sus oídos hacia el sonido de las voces.

—¿Ves? —Una voz de hombre, ronca. Ojo de Halcón, supo—. Te dije que alguien todavía estaría despierto. Apuesto cincuenta dólares a que es Tony.

—Ugh. No voy a aceptar esa apuesta. —Una voz femenina, con un tenue acento ruso. Hola, Viuda Negra—. Probablemente esté en compañía de alguna nueva golfa y con los pantalones en los tobillos.

Loki sonrió y se inclinó más cómodamente contra la encimera. Jugueteó con la idea de cambiar de forma para ajustarse a la de Tony, solo para decidir después que, por primera vez, ser él sería más divertido.

Se había estado preguntando dónde habían estado estos dos durante las últimas semanas.

Finalmente, un par de figuras conocidas vestidas de negro pasaron bajo el umbral de la cocina, con pasos perezosos y sonrisas cansadas. Entonces, Natasha lo advirtió, pasmándose como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche antes de agarrar a Clint por el codo y _jalarlo_. Clint gruñó y se detuvo, dándole una mirada inquisitiva antes de seguir su línea de visión. Inmediatamente dio un respingo y soltó una maldición, alcanzando su arco con la mitad de su gracia habitual. Natasha adquirió una postura de batalla.

Loki sonrió y siguió comiendo su atún.

—Buenos días —dijo alegremente—. ¿Quieren un poco de atún?

—J.A.R.V.I.S., suena la alarma de intrusión —dijo Clint, mirando su arco.

—Está bien, J.A.R.V.I.S. —dijo Loki despreocupadamente—. No hay necesidad. Aunque tal vez deberías despertar a Tony. Además, añade atún a la lista de compras.

—Sí, señor —respondió la voz computarizada de J.A.R.V.I.S.

— _¿Qué?_ —farfulló Clint, mirando el aire a su alrededor—. ¡No aceptes sus órdenes! ¡Él es el enemigo! ¡Ahora, suena la jodida alarma!

—Cuide su lenguaje, señor —dijo J.A.R.V.I.S., desaprobatoriamente—. Y yo no veo a ningún intruso por aquí.

—Loki, ¿qué hiciste? —dijo Natasha con una voz amenazadoramente baja. Sus ojos destilaban violencia.

—Oh, no creo que importe lo que te diga —suspiró Loki—. Es poco probable que me creas. Para que conste, estoy aquí de manera amistosa.

—Perdóname si no creo eso —murmuró Natasha.

—Acabo de decirte que no lo harías, ¿no fue así?

Un nuevo grupo de pasos corriendo por el pasillo. Loki trató de no exaltarse visiblemente al reconocer el rastro de Tony.

—Hola, chicos —jadeó Tony, mientras se detenía de golpe en la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué pasa? —Entonces la escena delante de él pareció penetrar su adormecido cerebro. Sus ojos se abrieron—. Oh.

Loki descartó su atún y caminó hacia Tony.

—¡Apártate! —gruñó Clint, afianzando el agarre en su arco—. Tony, tal vez quieras ponerte tu armadura.

—Oh, sí, sobre eso. —Tony arrastró nerviosamente los pies de un lado a otro y se rascó detrás de la oreja—. Loki no es— quiero decir, yo lo invité, de cierta manera.

Loki deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Tony y ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro del humano. Le dio a Clint y a Natasha una mirada de soslayo y sonrió.

Clint bajó el arco media pulgada, ojos grandes como platos. Él y Natasha intercambiaron miradas parcialmente horrorizadas.

—Está bien —dijo Clint lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Loki y a Tony, pero volviendo la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a Natasha—. O Tony perdió unas pocas docenas de puntos de su cociente intelectual mientras no estábamos, o Loki le ha lanzado alguna clase de hechizo.

—Apuesto mi dinero a la última opción.

—El mío también.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco. A su lado, Tony parecía ofendido.

— _Perdónenme_ —dijo—. Pero no ha sucedido nada de eso. Si Loki hubiera estado usando magia, ¿no creen que J.A.R.V.I.S. lo hubiera notado y los hubiera llamado, chicos? ¿O qué me dicen de Steve y Thor? Han estado aquí, saben.

—A decir verdad, señor —interrumpió remilgadamente J.A.R.V.I.S.—. Loki si _ha_ estado usando magia en—

—¡No esa clase de la magia! —Tony casi chilló, agitando los brazos en un gesto abortivo. Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate—. Me refiero a magia violenta o manipulativa. Muy diferente de... _esa_.

Loki ocultó una risita detrás de su mano. Clint lucía como si fuera a enfermarse.

—Mira. —Rio Loki—. Me iré, si eso—

—No —dijo Tony bruscamente. Loki arqueó una ceja, y Tony le ofreció una sonrisa tímida en respuesta—. No, no tienes por qué irte. De cualquier forma, íbamos a tener que tener esta conversación en algún momento. Así que quédate, ¿sí?

Loki dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Si insistes —respondió, acariciando gentilmente la mandíbula de Tony.

—Está bien —dijo Clint con una voz ahogada—. Está claro que bajamos del jet tras aterrizar en el Mundo Bizarro.

Natasha abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo. En lugar de ello, su mandíbula solo se quedó colgando por un rato.

Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Loki.

—Está bien, por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de esto, ¿eh?

* * *

La expresión vagamente horrorizada no había desaparecido del rostro de Clint, pero al menos había bajado su arco. Unos pocos centímetros, por supuesto.

—¿Estás saliendo con Loki —dijo.

—Síp.

—Estás... saliendo con _Loki_.

Tony asintió.

—Sí —dijo lentamente—. Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Clint dejó escapar un torrente de maldiciones bastante colorido. Loki estaba acostado en el sofá, con los pies en el regazo de Tony, escuchando.

—Estamos en Afganistán durante un mes —dijo Natasha con cansancio—, y esto es lo que encontramos al regresar —murmuró algo en ruso—. En realidad, debería pensarlo mejor antes de dejarte solo.

Clint murmuró algo de acuerdo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño.

—Entonces —refunfuñó—, ¿qué le vas a regalar el Día de San Valentín? ¿Un ramo de bebés muertos?

—¡Clint! —siseó Tony—. ¡Él es madre!

Clint parecía no saber cómo responder a eso.

Loki rio y empujó su dedo gordo en el estómago de Tony.

—Tus amigos están manejando esto mejor de lo que esperaba. —Hizo una pausa para considerar las palabras de Clint—. Pero, ¿qué es este «Día de San Valentín» del que hablan?

—Oh —balbuceó Tony con su elocuencia habitual. Puso una mano sobre el pie de Loki y empezó a frotar pequeños círculos a lo largo de su planta, automáticamente. Loki se hundió en los cojines y casi ronroneó—. Es ese día donde las parejas «celebran sus relaciones», bla, bla, bla. Un montón de cosas empalagosas, a decir verdad. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que celebrarlo.

Loki se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

—Ya... veo —murmuró—. Y estas parejas, ¿cómo «celebran sus relaciones»?

Tony miró a Clint con una expresión de «ayúdame». Clint levantó ambas manos con las palmas hacia fuera en un gesto de «estás por tu cuenta».

—Bueno —explicó Tony, moviéndose incómodo—, algunas veces se regalan flores o chocolates o tarjetas o simplemente... algo. No sé. —Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron—. Ah, y tienen sexo. Montones de sexo.

—Sexo —repitió Loki.

—Sí, sí, —insistió Tony, avivando su «explicación»—. _Toneladas_ de sexo. En realidad es como una ley, ¿sabes? Debes tener una maratón de sexo en el Día de San Valentín.

Detrás de Tony, una voz ronca de sueño, dijo:

—Me voy.

Tony dio un respingo y miró por encima del respaldo del sofá justo a tiempo para ver la espalda de Thor.

—¡Lo siento, Thor! —dijo.

Loki se recostó y cerró los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

—Me aseguraré de despejar mi agenda —dijo—. ¿Cuándo es?

—Como en diez meses —dijo Tony—. El diez de febrero.

—Catorce —corrigió Clint.

—Como sea.

Loki abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Dios mío —dijo—. Eso es pronto.

Tony parpadeó hacia el dios de ojos verdes.

—Es una cosa que solo se celebra una vez al año, Loki.

—Oh —murmuró Loki—. Espera, ¿ustedes celebran esta cosa una vez al año? ¿No pueden hacerlo una vez cada siglo y llamarlo día?

—Por «hacerlo» espero que te refieras a la celebración. _Literalmente_ , la celebración.

—Todavía estoy dolorido por nuestra _otra_ clase de celebración, así que por favor.

Clint y Natasha se levantaron del sofá.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —les informó Clint. Los dos se retiraron en la misma dirección que Thor—. ¡Oye, Thor! —gritó Clint—. ¿Tienes algún blanqueador cerebral?

Tony miró a Loki, quien le devolvió la mirada con ojos brillando de malicia.

—Con que aún sigues dolorido, ¿eh? —preguntó. Había un dejo de decepción en su voz.

La sonrisa de Loki creció aún más.

—No _tan_ dolorido —respondió. Un pie se inclinó para acariciar de arriba abajo la entrepierna de Tony. Tony tragó saliva visiblemente antes de volverse hacia el dios con ojos oscuros.

—¿Habitación?

—¡Oh dioses, sí!

* * *

Así empezamos... Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en hacérmela llegar. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, trataré de hacerlo de manera semanal, es todo con lo que puedo comprometerme ya que por ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo; espero que sea suficiente.

Sin ser más, bienvenidas nuevamente, espero que continúen ahí y nos leemos en unos días.

Cuídense ;)


	2. Tiempo pasado

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Tiempo pasado  
**

Steve cerró los ojos por un parpadeo más largo de lo habitual.

—E–está bien —dijo, levantando una mano para pasarla por su rostro—. Tú y Loki. _Tú_... y _Loki_. —Como si pronunciándolo con una inflexión diferente, de alguna manera, hiciera la información más fácil de digerir. Otro largo parpadeo, esta vez acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza—. Quiero decir, sabía que ustedes estaban frecuentándose, pero— esto es... —Hizo un gesto incoherente mientras sus palabras se iban apagando.

Tony sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su café.

—¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Ni siquiera los dioses pueden resistírseme! —Estaba encontrando difícil no sonreír como un idiota.

Steve hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento —suspiró, ofreciéndole una mirada culpable y avergonzada—. Solo— bueno, no sabía que bateabas de ese lado, es todo.

Tony se encogió de hombros y se encorvó.

—Bah —respondió—. Generalmente bateo hacia las señoritas, pero a veces la brisa me lleva hacia la otra dirección. —Movió las cejas hacia Steve, lo cual le valió otra mueca del Capitán—. Es decir, hubo esta vez, con mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad—

—¡Está bien —le interrumpió Steve con una voz estridente—. ¡No necesito saberlo! —Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

Tony rio maliciosamente de una manera que extrañamente resonó como la risa de Loki.

—¡Oh te has sonrojado, Capitán! —Entonces se le ocurrió algo, y apaciguó un poco su sonrisa—. Oh. _Oh_. Período de tiempo diferente y todo eso. A veces lo olvido. ¿Esto te molesta? ¿Toda esta cosa de chico con chico?

Eso no cambiaría nada, pero tenía curiosidad.

En todo caso, Steve se ruborizó en un rojo más profundo. Apartó la mirada de Tony y se frotó la nuca.

—Bueno, no, no exactamente —tartamudeó—. Quiero decir, es un poco traumático y estoy un poco incómodo, pero supongo que me acostumbraré a ello. —Finalmente, miró a Tony a los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros y dijo—: Eres mi amigo. A decir verdad, estoy más preocupado por el hecho de que sea _Loki_. —Los ojos de Steve se quedaron fijos en un punto por encima del hombro de Tony—. ¿Y tú, Thor?

Tony contuvo el impulso de saltar de su asiento. Tratando de parecer casual, observó por encima del hombro y encontró a Thor de pie junto a la puerta, con una mirada de resignación en su rostro y una taza en la mano. Tony sonrió, manipulando las comisuras de sus labios como una marioneta, y deseó que Thor dejara simplemente de aparecerse así, de la nada. Usualmente, su corpulencia era difícil de ignorar, y Tony no pudo evitar preguntarse si Thor se había vuelto más ligero de pies o Loki le distraía demasiado para su propio bien. Solo rezó para que Thor no fuera el tipo de hermano sobreprotector, a pesar de su anterior y escabrosamente incómoda conversación.

—Honestamente, mi buen amigo —respondió Thor, pasando de largo a Tony para situar la taza sobre la encimera—, esto es una mejora para las usuales... aventuras de mi hermano. Miró incómodamente a Tony mientras decía esto, pero no había malicia en sus ojos—. Tras el escándalo con Svadilfari, he dejado de sorprenderme.

—¿Svathi–qué? —gruñó Tony en su taza, decidiendo que estaba más curioso que celoso. Repentinamente, quería saber todo sobre Loki, hasta los detalles más escabrosos.

—Svadilfari —repitió Thor distraídamente, hurgando en una bolsa de frituras mientras se volvía para marcharse—. Era un caballo.

Tony consideró tomar otro sorbo de café solo para poder escupirlo encima de la mesa. Después, decidió que Steve ya parecía bastante cerca de asfixiarse por los dos.

—Espera —dijo, agarrando a Thor por la muñeca mientras pasaba delante de él. Thor parpadeó hacia él con la boca llena de frituras—. ¿Quieres decir que el mito es _cierto_?

Thor levantó la vista hacia el techo e hizo un movimiento evasivo con la cabeza.

—Más o menos —respondió.

Tony lo miró un momento antes de doblarse de risa. La madera de la mesa estaba fría contra su nariz y frente.

—¡Oh _Dios_! —jadeó—. ¡ _Va_ a oírme hablar de esto por un buen tiempo!

* * *

Tony encontró a Loki en su oficina, con las botas apoyadas en el borde de su escritorio mientras leía atentamente un montón de libros más rápido de lo que debía ser físicamente posible. Se le acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del Tramposo, inclinándose hacia adelante para mordisquear la elegante curva de su oreja. Loki ronroneó y se apoyó contra su pecho.

—Entonces. —Tony se esforzó por contener una sonrisa—. Thor me habló sobre ti y Svafa–whatsit. —Movió las cejas, aunque Loki no podía verlo.

Loki no levantó la mirada, pero sus ojos dejaron de moverse por la página.

—¿Svadilfari?

—Svadilf... sí.

El libro se deslizó hacia el escritorio, y Loki lo miró intencionalmente con una expresión vacía. Tony tomó nota para nunca jugar al póker con él.

—¿Y? —sugirió el dios, arqueando una delicada ceja.

«Hmm. Tratando de enervarlo, ¿eh? Bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego». Tony sonrió contra el lóbulo de su oreja. El dios se estremeció.

—Y quiero detalles. —Se apartó para ver la reacción de Loki.

El rostro de Loki se arrugó de disgusto, y el Tramposo bufó y se quitó los brazos de Tony de encima. Regresó al libro.

—Pervertido —murmuró, casi con afecto.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Solo tengo curiosidad!

—Pues qué mal.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Es cierto lo de «dotado como un caballo»?

—Fue... proporcional. —Loki sostuvo el libro un poco más alto y hacia un costado más de lo necesario, aún así Tony alcanzó a ver un tenue rubor extendiéndose por su mejilla antes de que desapareciera. Tony sonrió.

—Entonces eras hembra, ¿cierto? Y, ¿cómo fue? Quiero decir, ¿se te montó por detrás y—?

El libro se cerró bruscamente, revelando a un Loki con el ceño fruncido y con un rostro tan rojo como una cereza. Giró sobre la silla para mirar al humano.

—Tony Stark, si de verdad tienes _tanta_ curiosidad puedo darte tu propia vagina.

Tony inmediatamente abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego se detuvo a pensar en ello. Ese _sería_ un experimento interesante. Ya sabes, con fines _científicos_.

Loki lo miró fijamente por un largo momento antes de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo. En realidad te _gustaría_ eso, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! —canturreó Tony, ignorando la mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Loki—. Probablemente eres la única persona que pueda responderme esto: ¿qué duele más, el parto o una patada en los huevos?

Loki parpadeó durante un momento antes de suspirar con resignación.

—El parto, sin duda. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿cómo _iba_ a saberlo?

—Piénsalo —suspiró Loki, frotándose las sienes—. El parto dura más tiempo. Además, es como empujar una bola de bolos por la punta de tu—

—¡Está bien! —Tony levantó ambas manos en señal de «alto»—. ¡Ya entendí!

La sonrisa de Loki era absolutamente maliciosa.

—¿Qué? —ronroneó, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano—. Pensé que querías detalles.

—Sobre el sexo, no las... ¡consecuencias!

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Tony. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y es un tema bastante... incómodo, por así decirlo.

Loki se removió en su asiento incómodamente, y Tony observó su rostro.

—Oh, hombre. No fue tu primera vez ni nada parecido, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro con una risa nerviosa.

—Oh, bien, está bien.

Loki volvió a su libro y añadió con indiferencia:

—Mi primera vez fue con Seth.

Tony parpadeó.

—Seth —repitió para sí, sabiendo que conocía ese nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron—. Espera, ¿Seth como el _dios_ egipcio Seth?

Loki despreocupadamente anotó algo mientras respondía:

—El mismo. —Sonrió suavemente.

Tony miró a Loki por un instante, tratando de decidir cómo procesar esto. Podía molestar a Loki con el caballo, pero la idea de Loki estando con otro dios era... desconcertante.

Él era Tony Stark, genio, multimillonario, mujeriego y filántropo, pero por mucho que le gustara fingir lo contrario, no era un dios.

Loki bajó el libro una fracción de pulgada y observó a Tony por el rabillo de su ojo. Una sonrisa ondeó en su rostro.

—Está en el pasado, Tony —murmuró—. Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo lo _dejé_.

Tony abrió la boca para responder, pero Loki cogió un puñado de su camisa y jaló al humano hacia él. Inclinó a Tony en un ángulo incómodo, pero a él esto poco le importó mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de Loki. La boca del dios siempre estaba fría contra la suya, su lengua era como un vaso de agua fresca, y Tony cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en las sensaciones, respirando entrecortadamente por la nariz. Deslizó una mano por los contornos conocidos y perfectos de los brazos y hombros de Loki, antes de agarrar su nuca. Loki se permitió ser atraído más cerca y gruñó mientras profundizaba el beso.

«¿Había sido así con Seth? —se preguntó—. ¿Sabía a hielo y deslizaba sus largos y hábiles dedos sobre su piel y sus músculos? ¿O había titubeado, ojos verdes grandes, bellos e inciertos ante el despertar de nuevas sensaciones?». La idea de que alguien hubiera estado allí antes que él, que hubiera recorrido todo este hermoso territorio, corroía a Tony de una manera que no podía comprender.

Loki era un _dios_ , se recordó; _por supuesto,_ Tony no había sido su primera vez, pero pensar en Loki perteneciendo a alguien más, incluso estrictamente en el pasado...

El apriete de Tony se tornó violento en el cuello de Loki y alrededor de su cintura. Loki gimió de sorpresa y sonrió contra los labios de Tony. Se apartó para examinar a su humano, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa pícara.

 _«Mío»_ , pensó Tony, y eso le asustó.

Pasó una mano por los pómulos finamente cincelados del dios y se preguntó qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **N/T:** Seth estará en la tercera parte de esta trilogía, para que lo tengan muy presente :)

Como siempre, dudas, sugerencias, propuestas de matrimonio... todo bien recibido será. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en unos días.


	3. Conspirar

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Conspirar**

—Tenemos que decirle a Fury.

Thor, Clint y Natasha miraron a Steve ante esta declaración. El Capitán sostuvo cada mirada evaluadora, y sus labios se prensaron en una delgada línea.

—Claro —gruñó Clint a través de su hamburguesa—. Si por «decirle a Fury» quieres decir: «irnos a México antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda».

Las cejas de Steve se levantaron gradualmente, pero parecía más resignado que sorprendido.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo, y Clint puso los ojos en blanco—. Esto es peligroso.

Natasha robó una de las patatas fritas de Clint. Thor frunció el ceño y jugueteó con su martillo.

—Sí, bueno, dile eso a Tony —murmuró Clint. Observó los dedos errantes de Natasha, pero sabía bien que no debía quejarse.

—Para ser justos, mis amigos —rugió Thor—, mi hermano no ha causado tantas travesuras desde que Tony Stark empezó a cortejarlo.

Clint tosió y se burló de la palabra «cortejo», y Steve le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Es un punto justo, Thor —dijo Steve—. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo durará esto?

—Bueno, si sigue quedándose aquí, podemos vigilarlo—replicó Natasha. Hizo girar la patata frita en sus dedos y luego la mordisqueó en la punta—. «Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca» y todo eso.

—Sí —refunfuñó Clint—. Excepto que cuando tengan su primera pelea de novios, probablemente destruyan la costa este. México se ve cada vez mejor.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué México? —preguntó.

—Bueno, ¡no me voy a ir a _Canadá_!

—Nadie va a ir a México —suspiró Steve, frotándose las sienes—. Y en realidad no es asunto nuestro interferir en este momento, de cualquier modo. Solo digo que deberíamos avisarle a Fury.

—Probablemente deberíamos avisarle a la _costa este_ —murmuró Clint.

—Clint.

—Como quieras, mi valiente líder.

Loki hizo un gesto con la mano y la imagen de los Vengadores conspirando en la cocina se desvaneció de nuevo en el aire claro. Se echó hacia atrás, usando el firme estómago de Tony como almohada.

—Tus amigos tienen mucha fe en nosotros —dijo irónicamente.

Tony frunció el ceño hacia el aire donde la imagen había estado antes, sus cejas se surcaron mientras pensaba.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Inclinó la barbilla para dirigir la pregunta hacia la mata de cabello negro contra su estómago.

—Oh, horcas y antorchas, a decir verdad. Tus amigos lo están tomando mucho más calmados de lo que esperaba. Qué aburrido.

Tony levantó una ceja y pasó una mano por el liso cabello negro de Loki.

—Trata de no sonar tan decepcionado —dijo—. De todos modos, todavía queda el asunto de Fury. Dudo que lo tome «con calma».

Tony sintió los labios de Loki curvarse en una sonrisa contra su piel.

—Te sorprenderías —dijo. Tony miró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loki y frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar eso.

Tras de un momento, Loki rodó sobre su costado para así quedar mirando a Tony, ojos verdes titilantes mientras estudiaban su rostro. Para Tony, todavía no era fácil sostener una mirada tan intensa, pero se obligó a no apartar la vista.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Loki en voz baja. Tony trató de descifrar qué estaba pensando, pero el rostro de Loki estaba magistralmente vacío.

—¿Qué me molesta?

—Que tu amo me considere tu enemigo.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, Fury no es mi «amo» —respondió Tony automáticamente, soltando la lengua mientras trataba de averiguar cómo responder a esto. Había estado temiendo esta conversación. Era el equivalente a «La conversación» entre un superhéroe y un supervillano. Dejó que su mirada viajara por las hermosas líneas del rostro de Loki y bajo la elegante curva de su garganta. Su mano imitó a su mirada un momento más tarde, su pulgar se detuvo donde se unían los labios del dios.

—Y... sí, sí – _sí_ me molesta un poco.

Los ojos de Loki brillaban, y el Tramposo separó los labios para mordisquear la punta del pulgar de Tony. Tony perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Uh. —Se aclaró la garganta y miró esos maliciosos ojos sonrientes—. Quiero decir, no quiero cambiarte —eso nunca— pero. —Tomó la mejilla de Loki y moldeó su palma para se ajustara al hueco bajo su pómulo. Loki lo miró con precavida diversión—. Pero tampoco quiero ser tu enemigo.

Contuvo la respiración y se quedó mirando a Loki, esperando una reacción — _cualquier_ reacción. En lugar de ello, Loki siguió con su cara de póker y continuó observándolo en silencio. Eventualmente, frunció el ceño y se volteó para mirar hacia el techo en su lugar. Tony bajó la mano hacia el pecho de Loki. Podía sentir incluso el ritmo regular de su respiración, sus pulmones expandiéndose y contrayéndose, y se sentó, paralizado, en silencio durante un momento.

Volvió en sí cuando los largos dedos de Loki se unieron con los suyo y cerró los ojos, dormido.

* * *

Steve trató de no agitarse demasiado bajo la mirada de Fury. Era como si el hombre compensara la falta de su ojo observando con el doble de intensidad con el que le restaba. Esa mirada hizo que Steve se sintiera pequeño de una manera que no se había sentido desde sus días pre-suero... o desde su última conversación con Peggy Carter.

Parpadeó y se sacudió, obligándose a ignorar el dolor que le sobrevenía al recordar aquellos ojos marrones y aquellos labios rojos. Todavía podía ver su rostro si cerraba los ojos...

—El Agente Coulson dice que deseas decirme algo.

Steve levantó la mirada hacia el Director Fury, y los recuerdos se astillaron bajo el peso de la realidad. Observó alrededor del búnker de hormigón e intercambió miradas con Natasha y Clint antes de componer su mandíbula y observar aquel único ojo.

—Sí, señor, tenemos algo que decirle —dijo, siempre como un soldado. Fury inclinó la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa. Steve respiró profundamente, esperando que Tony le perdonara por esto. En realidad, esperaba que Tony entrara en razón y dejara de fraternizar con el enemigo de una vez por todas, pero sabía que Tony no siempre pensaba con cabeza fría—. Nos hemos enterado que Loki y Tony han estado, eh... _besuqueándose_.

Steve no apreció el resoplido burlón de Clint. La expresión de Fury se tensó. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Clint y Natasha.

—Y por «besuquearse» —añadió Clint oportunamente—, el Cap quiere decir que están «follando como conejos».

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias, Clint. —Steve casi gritó. Todo esto ya era bastante incómodo como estaba.

Esperó la explosión. Nunca llegó.

En lugar de ello, Fury suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Eso escuché —se quejó.

Los Vengadores se miraron recelosos.

—¿Escuchó? —repitió Steve.

 _¿Quién podría haberle dicho?_

—¡Oh, Capitán, mi Capitán!

Steve sabía que no debía estar tan sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Loki. Se dio la vuelta para ver al Tramposo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, labios torcidos en una sonrisa gatuna. Natasha murmuró algo en ruso.

Luchó contra el impulso de agarrar su escudo. Se conformó con una mirada penetrante.

—Loki —dijo en una voz grave, uniforme—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mirada de Loki se deslizó para señalar a Fury. Steve le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su superior y Fury le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión de profundo sufrimiento.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con Loki —dijo—. Nos dará información y apoyo de vez en cuando, e ignoraremos sus crímenes pasados.

La mente de Steve dio vueltas ante esto. _¿Qué?_

—Señor. —Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Fury hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Susurró—: Usted _sabe_ que romperá su parte del trato en cuanto se convierta en un inconveniente para él.

—Sí —respondió Fury—, pero considerando la mierda que sabe sobre el resto de los villanos del mundo, incluso una tregua temporal con Loki tendrá beneficios duraderos. —El único ojo de Fury observó los de Steve y por un momento Steve se sintió como el pequeño chico escuálido asmático que solía ser—. Además —añadió, arqueando una ceja—, ¿ _quieres_ lidiar con él y con Tony?

Steve frunció el ceño, haciendo una pausa para considerar esto. Después de un momento se empujó en posición vertical y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa para mirar los divertidos ojos verdes de Loki.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —gruñó—. El _perdón_ de S.H.I.E.L.D. por tus crímenes nunca te importó antes.

Loki ladeó la cabeza, y Steve se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Fury no se comparaba con la de Loki. Trató de no mover sus pies como un niño pequeño.

—Y no me digas que es por _Tony_. —Las uñas de Steve se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos. Pensar en Loki, en este pequeño manipulador... este pequeño... _lo que fuera_ , jugando con su mejor amigo le hacía apretar los dientes. Ni por un momento dudó que Loki tuviera motivos ocultos para «salir» con Tony Stark.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—Oh no, lo hago por mí —respondió alegremente—. Y no es porque no pueda «salir» con Tony, como dirían ustedes, humanos; sino para tener la libertad de elegir salir con Tony, si así lo deseo. Además su confusión me divierte.

Steve miró a Loki y trató examinar estas palabras, trató de ver a través de sus motivos. Siempre había demasiadas variables cuando Loki estaba involucrado, y rápidamente se ganó un dolor de cabeza.

Loki rio y palmeó la mejilla de Steve.

—Ta —dijo, y cuando Steve parpadeó, ya se había ido.

Detrás de él, Clint murmuró:

—No hay una puta manera de que esto vaya a terminar bien.

Steve no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, y sospechaba que también lo estaban Natasha y Fury.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez. Trataré de no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización. Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar

¡Nos leemos!


	4. El Tramposo y el Capitán

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto esta vez, las cosas no han estado fáciles y no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco ahí vamos...

Sin ser más, disfruten.

* * *

 **El Tramposo y el Capitán**

Steve sabía que ya debía estar acostumbrado a la presencia de Loki, pero todavía tenía que frenarse de alcanzar su escudo cada vez que se encontraba con el dios. Steve no confiaba en Loki, y el solo verlo en este momento, descansando en el sofá, con sus largas piernas enredadas en las de Tony, le ponía los pelos de punta. Vestido en nada más que un pantalón de pijama, Steve se sentía vulnerable.

Como si sintiera su mirada, Loki lo observó por encima del respaldo del sofá, sonriendo con esa presumida sonrisa gatuna que a Steve le recordaba a «Lo'kitty». Loki pasó la mano por el cabello de Tony y le ronroneó algo al oído. Steve apretó los dientes mientras Tony sonreía y le murmuraba algo al dios.

Loki tenía a Tony comiendo de su mano, y él bien lo sabía.

Steve y Loki nuevamente intercambiaron miradas desafiantes a través del respaldo del sofá.

 _«Estoy vigilándot_ e», decía la mirada de Steve.

 _«Adelante_ _»_ , decía la de Loki.

Steve apretó los dientes otra vez y se marchó para servirse un poco de café.

* * *

—Mira —escuchó Steve decir a Clint mientras pasaba por la cocina—, cualquier mierda pervertida que quieras hacer en tu dormitorio es tu problema; pero maldita sea, Tony, ¡yo _como_ en esta mesa!

Steve se detuvo y retrocedió hasta que se encontró disparando una mirada inquisitiva a través de la puerta. Clint estaba junto a la mesa de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tony, por su parte, estaba moviéndose nerviosamente, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo siento, Clint.

Tony no sonaba nada arrepentido. Inesperadamente, imágenes de Tony y Loki enredados en la mesa revolotearon por su mente y Steve hizo una mueca, deseando no haber imaginado todo eso. En realidad, deseaba no haber escuchado esta particular conversación en primer lugar.

Clint murmuró algo y se retiró con el rostro todavía retorcido de irritación. Tony advirtió a Steve en la puerta y una sonrisa le surcó el rostro.

—¡Hola, Steve! —dijo, acercándose para palmear una mano en su hombro.

—Hola —respondió Steve con menos entusiasmo—. ¿Quiero siquiera saberlo? —Señaló la mesa con un movimiento de cabeza.

La sonrisa de Tony se tornó torcida, con aire de suficiencia.

—No, probablemente no —dijo con una risa perversa.

Steve sonrió y trató de impedir que su desaprobación se reflejara en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrado —aunque no satisfecho— a las travesuras sexuales de Tony; pero el pensar en dichas «travesuras» involucrando a Loki todavía le exasperaba.

Alguno de los pensamientos de Steve debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Tony observó su expresión y empezó a reír. Pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo apretó, sonriendo cariñosamente.

—Steve, Steve, Steve —suspiró, aún con esa sonrisa exasperante—. Eres demasiado fácil de molestar.

—En efecto.

Steve trató de no saltar al escuchar una tercera voz; una voz fina y acentuada que había llegado a detestar. Ahora había un dejo agudo a esa voz, en esa única frase. Steve se volvió para observar a Loki acercándose con pasos silenciosos, gatunos.

Los ojos de Loki revolotearon hacia el brazo que Tony tenía alrededor de sus hombros, y Steve solo pudo ver el temblor de su piel mientras los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaban. Ahora, _esto_ era interesante.

Steve miró explícitamente la mano de Tony alrededor de su hombro y luego otra vez a Loki, labios torcidos en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Los ojos de Loki se encontraron con los suyos y se entornaron.

—Hola, Loki. —Tony casi canturreó, ajeno a este intercambio. Su brazo se deslizó de los hombros de Steve y luego Loki estuvo a su lado, metiéndose entre los dos Vengadores. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tony y lanzó una mirada a Steve como diciendo: _«¡Es mío! ¡Apártate!»._

Steve resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea —murmuró, retirándose por el pasillo.

Tony frunció el entrecejo ante la espalda de Steve, alejándose.

—Me pregunto qué le sucede —dijo.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que no es nada importante —respondió Loki. Las palabras eran delicadas y uniformes, pero había un filo de cuchilla bordeando su sonrisa—. Entonces... —Loki pasó una mano de largos dedos sobre el hombro de Tony, sus verdes ojos escondían y prometían cosas sucias, muy sucias. Tony tragó saliva.

—Por cierto —dijo Tony—, Clint dice que paremos con el sexo en la mesa.

Loki resopló una risa, y su sonrisa de respuesta fue extremadamente perversa.

—¿Y la encimera? —preguntó, mordiendo la oreja de Tony.

Tony tarareó apreciativamente.

—Oh, qué travieso —ronroneó—. Aunque eso no suena demasiado higiénico.

—Magia —le recordó Loki.

—Mmm, es cierto. Ha presentado un argumento convincente, buen señor.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Clint sostuvo una segunda charla con Tony. Esta vez, Steve pudo escucharlos del otro lado del edificio. **  
**

* * *

Steve no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado, pero ahora Loki y él intercambiaban miradas amenazadoras cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo. No eran sutiles al respecto; Thor, Pepper, Clint y Natasha se tensaban cuando veían que uno había visto al otro. Tony incluso lo había advertido y Steve podía verlo deambulando incómodamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Había una razón por la que Loki se había ganado el título de Tramposo, y Steve no estaba dispuesto a cruzarse de brazos y dejar que el dios se aprovechara de su mejor amigo.

La próxima vez que se encontró a Loki solo, Steve lo agarró por el cuello y lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

—Te estoy vigilando —dijo entre dientes, ojos azules brillantes y penetrantes. Loki lo observó calmadamente, fríamente—. No sé qué pretendes ganar con esto, pero te estoy _vigilando_.

Steve apretó los dientes cuando el Tramposo respondió con una risa.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —dijo, su voz era suave como la seda. Su rostro era una máscara de diversión indiferente. Se relajó contra la pared como si no tuviera la mano del súper-soldado torciéndose en su cuello—. Y yo que pensaba que ustedes, Vengadores, no iban a ser divertidos.

Steve apretó los dientes.

—¿Es todo un juego para ti? —escupió.

—Todo es un juego, Steven —respondió Loki despreocupadamente. Sus ojos se endurecieron—. De lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tendría?

—Como digas —gruñó Steve, empujando lejos a Loki. Le arrojó al dios otra mirada intensa antes de regresar a la sala, al sofá iluminado únicamente por el resplandor de la televisión. Se hundió en el asiento junto a Tony, el lugar que Loki normalmente ocupaba.

El lugar que era suyo antes de que cierto dios interfiriera.

Tony lucía entre desconcertado e incómodo. Se removió en su asiento un par de veces mientras sus uñas despegaban la etiqueta de la botella de su cerveza.

—Está bien, Steve, de verdad —comenzó Tony con voz vacilante. Por el tono que estaba empleado, Steve sospechó que había sido escuchado y trató de no avergonzarse—. Yo sé que no eres exactamente el mayor fan de Loki, pero ¿podrías tratar de no enfadarlo más de lo necesario? Porque después soy _yo_ quien tiene que lidiar con él.

Tony miró a un lado como pensando en algo. Steve abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras de Tony se le adelantaron.

—Es decir, el sexo enojado es... es simplemente _increíble_ , pero me estoy cansando de reemplazar muebles rotos.

—Él es _tu_ mujer —murmuró Clint entre dientes por la boquilla de su cerveza—, _tú_ encárgate de él.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada penetrante, pero Steve simplemente lo ignoró. Estudió el rostro de Tony, la abierta, suplicante expresión que el tonto sabía que siempre funcionaba con él. Frunció los labios, dominándose por el bienestar de su amigo.

—No te prometo nada —dijo fríamente. Su columna se erizó con el peso de la mirada de alguien y sabía que si volteaba iba a ver a Loki en la puerta, con el rostro medio oculto por el dejo de una sombra.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero no lo presionó. Steve se quedó mirando la televisión y fingió no darse cuenta de la mirada impotente que Tony le disparó a Loki por encima del hombro.

Loki se apeñuscó al otro lado de Tony. Él y Steve decidieron ignorarse el uno al otro mientras veían la película, dejando a Tony rígido e incómodo sentado entre los dos.

* * *

Steve se detuvo para respirar, sintiendo el dulce ardor de la adrenalina hasta la punta de sus dedos. Empujó hacia atrás su capucha y se limpió el sudor de la frente y el labio superior. La simulación se desvaneció y su entorno regresó a la caja de metal que era la sala de entrenamiento.

La puerta se abrió, y Steve tomó su escudo y lo apretó con más fuerza de la habitual cuando miró hacia los pasos acercándose y vio a Loki. El dios estaba observando a su alrededor con la expresión de diversión indiferente que Steve bien conocía. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de Steve. El humano relajó su postura, aunque mantenía un agarre de blancos nudillos en su escudo.

Dos podían fingir indiferencia.

—Así que esta es la sala de entrenamiento —dijo el dios. Las palabras rebotaron en las paredes y de nuevo en ellos con pequeños ecos, de manera que sonaban como varios Lokis hablando ligeramente fuera de compás.

 _«Ese es un pensamiento aterrador, Steven»._

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Steve. Era una alternativa más civilizada al « _¿por qué demonios estás aquí?»._

—Es... lindo.

Steve frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja.

— _Lindo_ —repitió—. Dudo que eso fuera a lo que Tony estaba apuntando.

—¿No tiene el profesor Xavier una cámara muy parecida a esta?

Steve no quería saber cómo Loki sabía esto.

—Bueno, sí —dijo—. La Sala del Peligro fue diseñada originalmente por el padre de Tony. El Profesor X le paga a Tony para que haga ajustes cada pocos años, o algo así. A Tony todavía le gusta modificarla de vez en cuando, pero diseñó esta sala en base a esa.

—Fascinante —murmuró Loki, mirando a su alrededor otra vez apreciativamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —La paciencia de Steve se había agotado. Estaba cansado, sudoroso y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. La última cosa que necesitaba era... a _Loki_ —. Tony está arriba.

Se resintió por decirle esto a un enemigo. Ya que en lo que a él concernia, Loki seguía siendo un enemigo.

Loki cogió el dobladillo de su manga, una señal de nerviosismo que a Steve le llamó la atención.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo irritado—. Él... _solicitó_ que hiciera las paces contigo.

—¿Solicitó? — _«¿Y Loki le había escuchado?»_ —. ¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?

La sonrisa a modo de respuesta de Loki no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Siempre me ha parecido que combatir es una buena forma de mitigar el exceso de ira. —Señaló el escudo de Steve con la mirada.

Steve no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de patearle el culo.

Loki invocó una lanza de la nada, y Steve amplió su postura, inclinando su cuerpo hacia un costado para presentar un blanco más pequeño, uno protegido más fácilmente por su confiable escudo. No se molestó en encender la simulación. Su atención se centró en Loki, en su casco astado, en sus ojos verdes y en su sonrisa exasperante. El dios se acercó con la calma y la gracia de una pantera, y los dos se rodearon lentamente, sin parpadear, mientras catalogaban cada paso de su oponente.

—Las damas primero —dijo Steve cuando ninguno se movió para atacar. Su escudo era predominantemente un arma defensiva. Su falta de alcance en comparación con la lanza no era ideal para iniciar un ataque; no se atrevía a tirarlo y quedarse sin armas tan pronto en la batalla.

Loki resopló, pero parecía más divertido que insultado por el comentario.

—Si pelearas con Lady Sif —dijo—, no te atreverías a darle semejante ventaja.

Steve se disponía a responder cuando repentinamente la batalla había empezado. Loki se avalanzó sobre él, golpeando su lanza con la velocidad de una víbora y Steve apenas consiguió levantar su escudo a tiempo. Modificó la fuerza de su bloqueo para estrellar el borde del escudo en la barbilla de Loki, pero el dios esquivó el ataque y metió su lanza contra el flanco izquierdo expuesto de Steve.

Steve se movió, pero la lanza le rozó un poco en la cadera. Gruñó y cogió la lanza mientras esta le golpeaba, jalándola para volcar a Loki, acercando su escudo para atacar con la otra mano. El repiqueteo de metal contra metal resonó extrañamente a través de la habitación mientras el borde del escudo de Steve se estrellaba con el casco de Loki, torciéndole la cabeza al dios en un ángulo doloroso.

Loki se tambaleó sobre una rodilla, moviendo la cabeza y parpadeando como un búho. Su agarre se aflojó durante una sola fracción de segundo antes de afianzarse nuevamente, mientras Steve empezaba a tirar de la lanza para quitársela. Steve balanceó su escudo nuevamente, solo para sentirlo chirriar contra el suelo metálico mientras Loki se arrojaba hacia un costado y hacia sus pies, retorciendo y liberando la lanza de su agarre.

La culata de la lanza crujió contra el cráneo de Steve, haciendo estremecer su cerebro y su visión mientras tropezaba por la fuerza del golpe. Después la culata se estrelló contra su pómulo, haciéndolo tambalear en la otra dirección, antes de golpear la base de su cráneo por segunda vez.

El escudo resonó contra el suelo, y mientras giraba hizo sonidos contra el piso de metal que Steve pudo sentir hasta en sus dientes. Parpadeó, y dicho piso le pareció mucho más cerca que antes. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Loki cogió dos puñados de su camisa y lo arrojó sobre su espalda. Steve gimió mientras su cabeza palpitante se golpeaba contra más metal. El rostro de Loki daba vueltas frente a él.

—Te estoy vigilando —balbuceó—. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

Una mano se cerró sobre su garganta y el rostro de Loki ondeó más cerca.

—¿Y qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por él? —preguntó Loki. La sedosa suavidad de su voz había desaparecido.

Dedos largos y pálidos se apretaron alrededor de su tráquea. Steve se ahogó, miró aquellos ojos verdes y carraspeó:

—Cualquier cosa. Todo. Mi vida. Él es mi familia.

Era como el molesto hermano menor que se alegraba de no haber tenido.

Oh, Señor, le dolía la cabeza.

La mirada de Loki revoloteó por encima de su rostro, su expresión era lacrada e inescrutable. Finalmente dijo:

—Bien. —Y se puso de pie, permitiendo que Steve respirara.

Steve abrió la boca y tosió, masajeando su garganta. Sabía que allí pronto habría contusiones en forma de dedos. Durante un largo momento esperó a que el mundo dejara de girar y observó a Loki recuperando el aliento y ajustando su ropa. Se dio cuenta de algo.

—Realmente te importa, ¿cierto? —dijo antes de poder considerarlo mejor.

La mirada de Loki se encontró con la suya. Algo incierto revoloteó a través de los ojos del dios antes de ajustar nuevamente su máscara de indiferencia.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Me importa. —Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Steve solo con sus pensamientos y con lo que probablemente era una contusión cerebral.

* * *

Si tienen alguna duda o corrección no duden en decírmelo.

Nuevamente pido excusas por tardar tanto. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	5. Interludio

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Interludio**

—Mmm.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

—Tu voz me está excitando.

Clint se detuvo para observar hacia la pared, deseando que fuera lo suficientemente gruesa como para atenuar las voces. Qué mal que no tuviera sus audífonos. O un cuchillo para cortarse las venas.

—Tony, estoy enunciando componentes de hechizos, de los cuales la gran mayoría resultan ser hongos de algún tipo.

—No importa. Tu voz hace que todo suene sexy.

Clint empezaba a sentirse enfermo.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Una risa, y después, en un tono exudando sexo—: _Bombachos_.

Un gemido.

—Oh, sí.

—¿De verdad, Stark? ¿Bombachos? Esa palabra no tiene nada de excitante.

—Y sin embargo este hombre está hecho de acero, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Clint decidió pasar el resto de la noche junto a Steve.

* * *

Natasha cerró los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción, hundiéndose en el espaldar de su tumbona y permitiendo al sol hundir sus calurosos dedos en cada parte de su piel. Con Loki conteniendo sus travesuras en el dormitorio, Natasha finalmente tuvo tiempo para relajarse y trabajar en su bronceado. La brisa suave se sentía exquisita, y se adormeció.

Después, voces y el golpeteo de pies descalzos sobre el pavimento le trajeron de regreso a la vigilia. Lamentó la pérdida de su perfecta tranquilidad mientras Tony, Clint y Thor se catapultaban en la piscina, uno a uno. Por las risas y burlas sospechó que competían para ver quién podía hacer la mejor bola de cañón.

Hombres.

Todo era un concurso.

Natasha gruñó y gritó maldiciones en ruso mientras el agua la salpicaba hasta el otro lado del patio. Claramente, Thor había ganado el concurso.

—¡Hey! —gritó ella, sentándose y agarrando los brazos de su tumbona. Los chicos dejaron de reír y la miraron con ojos redondos. Flotando en el agua, agacharon sus cabezas tímidamente.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Tony. Thor murmuró algo de acuerdo.

—Oye, Tasha —dijo Clint, sonando todo menos arrepentido—. ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

Natasha estuvo a punto de decir algo obstinado a manera de respuesta. Luego miró la superficie del agua retorciéndose sinuosamente, la forma en que se reflejaba en ella la luz del sol como joyas, y decidió que era deliciosamente tentadora.

Suspiró profundamente y se acercó a la piscina, el pavimento estaba caliente bajo sus pies descalzos. Los chicos vitorearon y aplaudieron mientras se acercaba, y se zambulló.

Se aseguró de que el chapoteo de la bola de cañón golpeara a Thor de lleno en el rostro. Thor rugía de risa cuando ella volvió a emerger.

—¡Y la dama gana el concurso! —exclamó, sus musculosos brazos se extendieron hacia arriba en una señal de triunfo. Su cabello se adhería a su rostro y cuello como filamentos de algas, y el agua apilaba su barba en forma de picos.

Ella sonrió y se preparó para decir algo, solo para devolver su mirada al ver a Tony. Así de cerca podía ver el hematoma color púrpura hinchando su pómulo izquierdo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó. Estaba bien esta mañana y, según sabía, hoy ni siquiera había salido de la mansión.

—Oh, ja, sí. —Tony sonrió tímidamente y se tocó el moretón de manera consciente. Le lanzó una mirada a Thor, y los ojos de Natasha se entornaron—. Esto. Yo, eh. Me golpeó una puerta.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó irónicamente. Distraídamente, movió las piernas para mantenerse a flote.

—Ciertamente —dijo Thor firmemente. Sus ojos eran duros mientras miraba a Tony—. ¿Y sabes _por qué_ te golpeó la puerta?

Los ojos de Tony se movieron incómodamente.

—¿Porque me lo merecía?

—Sí. Sí, te lo merecías.

—Está bien —suspiró Natasha—. Thor, ¿ _por qué_ «la puerta» golpeó a Tony, exactamente?

Thor frunció el ceño.

—Porque Tony no se estaba comportando como un caballero con el hermano de la puerta.

—No —coincidió Tony con una sonrisa pícara—. No, no lo hice.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Clint. Hizo un gesto tratando de atar una soga alrededor de su cuello, haciendo falsos, dramáticos sonidos de asfixia, y luego dejó que su cuerpo flotara boca abajo por un momento.

—Así que merecías el golpe —dijo Natasha, ignorando a Clint—, de, uh... la _puerta._

Clint se enderezó y respiró grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Valió la pena. —Ante el ensombrecido aspecto del rostro de Thor, Tony añadió—: Oye, en mi defensa, fue su idea. Además él también, uh, fue «poco caballeroso» conmigo antes, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Un trueno resonó en lo alto.

Natasha y Clint intercambiaron miradas y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a nadar hacia la escalera.

—Está bien.

—Sí.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos!

A su espalda, Natasha escuchó decir a Tony en voz baja:

—La puerta va a golpearme otra vez, ¿cierto?

* * *

—Te atrae.

—¿Hmm?

—Steve.

Tony se recostó y miró a Loki. El dios estaba sentado junto a él en su escritorio, mirando furtivamente su entrepierna de vez en cuando. Le estaba ayudando a planear algunos nuevos diseños para la sala de entrenamiento. Había hablado casualmente, como si se refiriera al clima, pero Tony sabía que implícitamente había una acusación.

Tony se permitió un momento para palmearse mentalmente en la espalda por poner celoso a un _dios_. _«¡Gracias, damas y caballeros! ¡Sí, soy así de increíble!»._

—Atraído, seguro —dijo honestamente—. También me siento atraído por Angelina Jolie y ese chico ridículamente fotogénico de Tumblr*. Eso no significa que vaya a seducirlos.

La expresión de Loki no develaba nada.

—Pero, ¿alguna vez consideraste... _seducirlo_?

—Bueno, sí, al principio. —Tony sabía que no debía tratar de mentirle—. Estaba un poco encaprichado con él, pero más que todo porque era tan santurrón que quería ver si podía corromperlo.

Eso le valió un parpadeó de sorpresa seguido de una carcajada de parte de Loki. Mucho mejor que la celosa indignación y la bofetada que había estado esperando.

—Oh, Tony. —Rio el dios, palmeando su mejilla con afecto—. Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustas.

Tony envolvió una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Loki y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Solo _una_?

—No me presiones. —Pero los ojos de Loki brillaban con humor. Tony le dio un beso en el interior de la muñeca, justo por encima del punto del pulso, y casi pudo sentir la tensión apaciguándose en su cuerpo. Ocultaba bien su incomodidad, pero Tony ahora lo conocía demasiado bien y podía leer aquel alivio en el más pequeño surco de su frente.

—Además, aquí entre nos —dijo Tony—, creo que Steve es virgen.

Las cejas de Loki se crisparon ante esto. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa gatuna.

—¿De verdad? —casi ronroneó—. Bueno, eso _es_ una lástima.

Tony observó con recelo el brillo travieso en los ojos de Loki.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó.

Loki simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Steve odiaba admitirlo, pero antes de que despertara setenta años en el futuro, ni siquiera sabía que era físicamente posible que dos hombres tuvieran sexo. Simplemente no era el tipo de cosas de las que las personas hablaran en aquel entonces, e incluso ahora la logística del asunto no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar demasiado.

Por así decirlo.

(Tony realmente era una terrible influencia).

Probablemente por eso esta era la última situación en la que alguna vez esperó estar. No recordaba inscribirse para esto cuando se le había dicho que «fuera todo lo que pudiera ser».

Y por _esto_ , se refería a tener a cierto Dios trastornado de la Travesura a horcajadas sobre su regazo, susurrando cosas en su oído que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre.

¡Demonios! Que le estaban _haciendo_ sonrojar.

—Estos hombros tan fuertes —ronroneó Loki, con su tibio aliento contra su cuello mientras frotaba sus hábiles dedos por los deltoides de Steve—. Desde que luchamos el otro día, al ver la forma en que... _blandías_ _tu escudo_ , solo quería verte mover de una forma completamente diferente.

La columna de Steve estaba rígida, sus ojos redondos como monedas. Estaba demasiado aterrado para hacer algo más que parpadear y mirar como un pez.

—Me pregunto —murmuró Loki, sus labios hacian cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja de Steve—, si un «súper-soldado» puede seguirle el ritmo a un dios. ¿Lo averiguamos?

Los dedos de Loki vagaron hacia su caja torácica, ligeros como una pluma a través de su delgada camiseta. Sus ojos estaban entornados y oscuros, prometiendo cosas obscenas de las que Steve probablemente ni siquiera había escuchado hablar.

Steve finalmente despegó la lengua del paladar de su boca y logró croar una pregunta.

—¿Y qué... q-qué pasará con Tony?

Su cerebro estaba demasiado revuelto para preguntar o incluso pensar en una pregunta más relevante.

—Oh, ¡él se unirá a nosotros, por supuesto!

Un segundo par de manos se deslizó por sus hombros y su pecho.

—Hola, Steve —dijo otra voz, una más familiar, en un ronroneo sensual. Estaba seguro de que había sentido el roce de vello facial contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

Steve graznó y se puso de pie, sobresaltado y de nuevo en acción. Loki cayó de su regazo y en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas hacia los costados, y Tony se corrió hacia atrás. Steve se apartó de ellos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirándolos en todo momento.

—Yo— ustedes— simplemente— _¡No!_ —Hizo un movimiento tajante con sus manos. Este no era uno de sus momentos más elocuentes, pero comunicaba lo que pensaba.

—Oh, Steven, cariño —dijo Loki mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos—. De verdad, eres demasiado fácil de molestar.

Steve salió como un relámpago de la habitación, perseguido por dos juegos de risas.

—Oh Dios —jadeó Tony entre carcajadas. Se secó la humedad de la esquina de sus ojos—. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio.

Loki cayó de nuevo al suelo en un ataque de risa. Esta no era la malvada y presumida carcajada a la que Tony estaba acostumbrado, sino que era real; una risa genuina que manaba de su pecho en pequeños ji. Era rara, era un tesoro, y Tony sonrió ante el sonido. Cuando Loki lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, con el rostro plagado de un millón de líneas de expresión, Tony sintió una calidez floreciendo a través de su pecho.

—Te... —Tony se mordió la lengua y se enderezó de un salto. Había estado a punto de decir «Te amo».

Y _era en serio_.

La expresión de Loki se tornó inquisitiva, y Tony sonrió para ocultar su pánico interior. Era solo un error, se dijo. Una forma de expresión, como: «Amo los waffles*».

Los waffles eran fantásticos y maravillosos y hacían su vida mejor por el simple hecho de estar en ella; pero eso no significaba que _estuviera enamorado_ de los... waffles.

Sí. Eso era. Maldita sea, ahora quería waffles.

—Oye —dijo, desesperado por crear una distracción—. ¡Vamos a hacerle lo mismo a Clint!

* * *

—Está bien —dijo Clint con un profundo suspiro—. Pero sin esposas ni vendas, y la palabra de seguridad será «flamenco».

Semanas más tarde, Loki seguía burlándose de Tony por la expresión de su rostro.

* * *

N/T: Si quieren ver al chico ridículamente fotogénico de Tumblr, solo busquen en su navegador: « _Ridiculously Photogenic Guy» xD_

Waffles: Se supone que en español sería Gofres, pero como Waffles es el termino más utilizado decidí dejarlo tal cual.

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario que tengan respecto a la traducción, no duden en dejármelo saber.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto :)


	6. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Vulnerable**

Las llamas eran brillantes y difusas, un naranja incandescente más allá de la bruma de su visión. El olor a gas era vertiginosamente fuerte. Yuxtapuestas con el naranja brillante del fondo, había manchas destacando, de un rojo oscuro, casi negro, con puntos naranja reflejándose en los costados. Tony tosió y más rojo salpicó el panel de mandos.

Trató de levantarse, para desalojar el volante de su esternón aprisionando su reactor de arco, pero sus extremidades y cuerpo se sentían demasiado pesadas.

Un parpadeo, luego otro, más lento, más pesado, y Tony se obligó a mantener sus ojos abiertos, observando fijamente a través de los restos de vidrio manchados de sangre y más allá de las sombras en el otro costado del ardiente resplandor. Aquí estaba él, Iron Man, tras sobrevivir batallas contra algunos de los residentes más chiflados del Universo, muriendo en un accidente automovilístico ya que su bolsa de aire había fallado al desplegarse. Qué ordinariamente decepcionante. Incluso había usado el cinturón de seguridad.

Ahogó una risa. Si había un Dios —un Ser omnipotente, no un turista asgardiano—, entonces tenía un sentido del humor bastante jodido.

Sangre y espuma se agruparon en la comisura de sus labios, y Tony decidió que reírse, incluso irónicamente, era imposible. Dios, tenía frío, ¿y no era eso extraño, cuando estaba rodeado de fuego y ahogándose con humo?

Apoyó la cabeza contra el espaldar y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. Piel pálida y ojos verdes flotaron en sus pensamientos, y repentinamente se sintió solo y tan, tan asustado. El coche explotaría en cualquier momento, y entonces, ¿qué? No quería morir así. No solo.

Tony sintió una mano contra su mejilla, fría, larga y familiar. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos en caso de que ello disipara la ilusión.

 _«Loki_ », masculló, sin atreverse a hablar ya que solo respirar dolía demasiado. « _Lokilokiloki_...»

Un dolor candente e insoportable quemó a través de su cuerpo, y el volante fue apartado de su esternón. Gritó.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y ahora yacía en el suelo, hierba húmeda cosquilleaba en su mejilla y cuello. El brillo anaranjado de los escombros estaba en la lejanía. Debía de haber perdido el conocimiento.

Había un rostro de piel pálida y ojos brillantes y salvajes inclinándose sobre él. Había una mano en su pecho y estómago, evitando que sus órganos se derramaran. Tony reconoció el picor de la magia curativa deslizándose sobre su piel.

Loki. Su Loki. Oh, gracias a Dios.

—Ho-hola —jadeó Tony una vez que sus pulmones se hubieron regenerado.

Los ojos de Loki aún eran salvajes, todavía brillantes, y su esclerótica resplandecía de un naranja color a la luz de la ardiente destrucción. Luego hubo una mano en su garganta, comprimiendo este lugar demasiado fuerte. Loki tensó su agarre y apretó su rostro contra el de Tony. Aquellos ojos verdes salvajes llenaron su visión.

—No así —dijo Loki en un siseo feroz y tembloroso—. No puedo perderte. ¿Me entiendes? _¡No así!_

—L-Loki —tartamudeó Tony, su voz apenas era un jadeo entrecortado—. Me estás l-lastimando.

— _¡Perfecto!_ —gritó Loki roncamente, moviendo a Tony por la garganta a manera de énfasis—. ¡Te lo mereces, _bastardo estúpido y egoísta!_

Tony lo miró fijamente mientras los ojos y las mejillas de Loki brillaban a la luz del fuego, y comprendió que el dios estaba llorando. Lágrimas ardientes cayeron contra el rostro de Tony y se deslizaron por la curva de su mejilla. Levantó una pesada y temblorosa mano para tomar la húmeda mejilla de Loki.

—Ya pasó —dijo—. _Estoy_ bien.

Algo osciló en los ojos de Loki, y los músculos de su mandíbula se agitaron mientras apretaba los dientes. Tony lo alcanzó, jalándolo hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho y fue rodeado por su olor y su peso. Rígidamente, Loki obedeció, con todos sus ángulos agudos y músculos tensos. Lentamente se hundió contra el humano, enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Tony, agarró los andrajosos y sucios restos de su camisa y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—No así —dijo otra vez.

Tembloroso y agotado, pero _vivo_ , Tony envolvió sus brazos sobre el dios y lo respiró.

* * *

El aire estaba cargado de humo, con fuego y gritos, y la adrenalina pulsaba a través del cuerpo de Tony.

Hubo un tiempo no hace mucho en que pensaba que era el único lo suficientemente chiflado como para hacer esto, para caminar _hacia_ el peligro en lugar alejarse de él. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a cualquier lado, echar un vistazo a Thor, a Steve, a Clint o a Natasha, para saber que no estaba solo en su estupidez. Sonrió tras su máscara de metal. Un grupo de adictos a la adrenalina —eso era lo que eran—, canalizando su locura en algo productivo, como convictos recogiendo basura a un costado del camino.

Por alguna razón, aquello le hizo pensar en Loki, y se preguntó qué estaría tramando el Tramposo. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que Tony le había visto, tras el accidente automovilístico, pero _Dios_ , le habían parecido una eternidad.

Era increíble todo lo que había cambiado en el transcurso de unos cuantos meses.

Y entonces un láser cauterizó un agujero en el suelo a un pie de distancia, y decidió que su introspección podía esperar.

Las criaturas que estaban combatiendo eran cosas feas de ocho patas —probablemente alienígenas de algún tipo, ya que Tony había tenido la cabeza en otra parte durante el informe de dos minutos de Coulson. Cuando otro laser-misil salió disparado desde la cosa-arma de uno de los de ocho miembros, Tony decidió que de verdad debía prestar más atención a estas cosas.

Disparó sus repulsores hacia la monstruosidad más cercana, pero la explosión pareció rebotar en una pared invisible.

—Hmm.

Sabía que Clint estaba en su espalda por el repiqueteo de la cuerda de su arco y una flecha pasó zumbando por su oído y se clavó en el hombro del monstruo más cercano. La criatura chilló casi en dos octavas. Tony le lanzó una mirada al Vengador por encima del hombro, aunque Clint no podía verlo.

—Un pequeño aviso sería maravilloso —dijo.

Clint le enseñó el dedo antes de preparar otra flecha.

Tony había estado observando la criatura herida justo frente a él, pero no estaba preparado para el impacto que vino desde atrás y que envió estremecimientos de dolor como dagas a través de su flanco izquierdo. Se volteó y disparó un misil y... _nada ocurrió_.

Su traje se había bloqueado, congelado, dejando a Tony atrapado en el interior.

—¿J.A.R.V.I.S.?

Su IA estaba silente.

—Mantén la calma, Tony —se dijo, incluso cuando sintió su pecho y garganta contraerse en etapas tempranas de hiperventilación—. Mantén la _calma_ , carajo.

A su alrededor, por lo que Tony pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar a través de las hendiduras oculares del traje, la batalla aún rugía; un destello de explosión allí, una extremidad adicional allá...

—¡Tony! —gritó Steve desde alguna parte—. ¡ _Muévete_ , idiota!

—¡Ayuda! —gritó, rezando para que Ojo de Halcón todavía estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Se empujó contra su traje, pero la maldita cosa estaba muy bien diseñada para ceder ante su miserable fuerza—. ¡Alguien, por favor!

— _¡Tony!_ —Clint, más lejos. Maldita sea.

Una sombra cayó sobre él y una de las feas criaturas de ocho patas llenó su visión. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, haciendo chasquidos extraños en el fondo de su garganta que Tony sospechaba eran risas.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró mientras la criatura niveló un par de sus extrañas armas hacia él—. Mami.

Un destello de luz verde obscenamente brillante lo dejó viendo manchas, y oyó otro chillido, solo que más fuerte y más angustiado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto, Tony parpadeó y entornó los ojos, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había sucedido.

Escuchó el crujido de escombros bajo el pie de alguien, y luego el casco de Loki llenó su visión. El dios se volvió para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño de sufrimiento o aburrimiento, y sacudió la cabeza con un: «Tsk».

Loki se acercó y empujó hacia atrás la visera del humano, y Tony dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro. Era como respirar por primera vez, la brisa se sentía fría contra su sudoroso rostro. Loki arqueó una fina ceja, sin dejar de parecer terriblemente aburrido.

—Qué gusto verte aquí —dijo Tony. Lo que quería decir era: « _gracias, gracias, gracias qué bueno verte, Loki, te he extrañado»._

—¿Tienes problemas? —preguntó Loki.

Tony miró a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo. La batalla parecía haber terminado abruptamente, y por todas las sangrientas extremidades sobrantes y dispersas sobre el asfalto, sospechaba que Loki tenía algo que ver con ello.

—Un poco.

Steve entró en su campo de visión, su capucha estaba echada hacia atrás y su expresión era inquisitiva y cautelosa mientras los observaba.

—¿Un poco de ayuda? —sugirió Tony.

Loki lo miró durante un largo momento, labios temblando en el eco de una sonrisa, como si tratara de decidir cómo sacar ventaja de esto.

—¿Por favor? —añadió Tony. Iba a empezar a hiperventilar de nuevo si no lograba salir de esta cosa pronto.

Algo se suavizó en la expresión de Loki, y con un clic de sus dedos el traje de Tony zumbó de regreso a la vida. Dejó escapar otro suspiro tembloroso y se quitó el casco y los guantes. Después, no perdió tiempo en aplastar a Loki contra él y besarlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para chuparle el alma. Loki gimió de sorpresa y lo miró enojado, solo para después enredar sus largos dedos en el cabello de Tony y responder con igual entusiasmo.

Detrás de él, Tony escuchó a Clint hacer falsos bufidos. Desprendió una mano lo suficiente para enseñarle el dedo medio.

* * *

Tony no le preguntó a Loki dónde había estado las últimas tres semanas, y Loki no se lo dijo. Pasaron las siguientes veinticuatro horas en su cama, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

* * *

—Pelea conmigo.

—¿Mmm? —Tony dejó a su cabeza colgar en el respaldo del sofá hasta que pudo ver a Loki de pie detrás de él. El dios estaba ajustando sus brazales, su rostro hermético.

—¿Por pelear quieres decir, _pelear_? —Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva.

Supo que Loki no estaba de _humor_ cuando su única respuesta fue una mirada de advertencia y:

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Anthony. —La sonrisa burlona murió en sus labios, y se sentó para observar mejor al Tramposo.

Loki parecía cansado pero decidido, con la mandíbula firme y su frente y ojos con arrugas que ayer no estaban allí.

—¿Y bien? —incitó escuetamente.

Tony tragó saliva.

—Sí —dijo, aunque se sentía fuera de balance—. Sí, iré a buscar mi traje.

—No.

Tony detuvo el movimiento de levantarse del sofá. Miró de nuevo a Loki con las cejas fruncidas de manera inquisitiva.

—Sin armadura —dijo Loki, y Tony supo que no había discusión alguna con esa mirada.

Tony lentamente se puso de pie.

—Pero sin mi armadura, soy—

—¿Inútil? —chasqueó Loki—. Exactamente. ¡Ahora, _muévete_!

—¡Oye, espera un minuto!

Pero Loki ya había girado sobre sus talones y estaba alejándose, dejando a Tony gritando a su vuelta y decididamente desinteresada espalda.

Tony maldijo y pateó la pata de su sofá.

* * *

La quinta vez que Tony se encontró sobre su espalda —y no de la manera divertida— decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Hizo una mueca y se incorporó sobre sus codos.

—Loki... —comenzó.

—¡Una vez más! —Loki lo golpeó en el muslo con su improvisada lanza. El dios caminaba de un lado para otro, su mandíbula firme y sus dedos golpeteando contra la madera con impaciencia.

Tony frunció los labios y evocó un movimiento de artes marciales que Natasha le había enseñado tiempo atrás y que ya casi había olvidado. Se levantó en sus brazos y agarró Loki por las piernas con sus muslos, torciéndolos lo suficiente para jalar al dios y abalanzarlo hacia el suelo con él. Tony apenas tuvo tiempo para saborear la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Loki antes de que el dios golpeara la alfombra junto a él, mirándolo con ojos como dagas.

—¡Eso no cuenta! —espetó Loki, liberándose y tratando de levantarse. Tony lo agarró por los hombros y lo sostuvo en su lugar.

—Solo espera un minuto, ¿quieres? —dijo Tony, manteniendo su voz suave, casi dulce. Había descubierto que gritar solo hacía enfurecer a Loki. Inclinó la cabeza y abrió los ojos en la pseudo mirada de cachorro que funcionaba tan bien con Pepper y Steve. Loki lo observó con ojos entornados pero se tranquilizó, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro—. Loki, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Lo que «sucede» humano, es que hasta hace un momento hemos estado luchando...

Tony arqueó una ceja hacia Loki, poco impresionado, haciendo una imitación de la Lokiana expresión a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Loki dejó de hablar ante esta expresión y frunció el ceño, observando sus manos.

Tony lo estudió durante un largo momento. Incluso cuando era un dolor en el trasero, Loki era hermoso, demasiado llamativo para ser confundido con un humano, y a Tony algunas veces todavía le costaba creer que esta criatura obstinada y frustrante fuera _suya_.

Deseó poder recordar por qué la idea de la monogamia le asustaba.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con el otro día cuando mi traje dejó de funcionar? ¿O... hace unas semanas, por el accidente automovilístico?

Loki tenía una cara de póker impresionante, pero Tony estaba empezando comprender sus gestos. Ahí estaba el más minúsculo endurecimiento en la esquina de sus ojos que Tony sabía significaba que había dado en el clavo.

Comprendió que Loki estaba preocupado por él, y tuvo que luchar por no sonreír.

—Así que... ¿quieres que aprenda a luchar mejor en caso de que algo así vuelva a suceder?

Loki lo miró pero no hizo contacto visual.

—No estaría de más —dijo uniformemente—. No me sirves de nada muerto.

Tony frunció el ceño, sabiendo que Loki estaba manteniendo su distancia, porque tenía miedo de parecer vulnerable. Él, de todas las personas, podía entender eso, pero...

—Mira —suspiró Tony—, nunca seré tan bueno en esto como tú, Thor o Steve. ¡Y no existe una puta manera de que alguna vez sea capaz de moverme como Natasha! Quiero decir, _sería increíble_ — pero, uh, ese no es el punto. —Tony se aclaró la garganta torpemente—. Puedo sostener una pelea con otro humano normal, pero contra el tipo de sujetos que debemos enfrentar mis pequeños movimientos de kung fu no van a detenerlos. Para eso es que tengo mi traje en primer lugar.

Loki lo observó, de nuevo con esa expresión impenetrable que hizo a Tony retorcerse y sudar. Quería borrar a besos aquella expresión de su rostro, quitar aquella máscara con sus propias manos y desentrañar al dios de la forma en que lo hacía en la cama. Amaba a ese Loki, expuesto, vulnerable y _suyo_.

—¿Y si el traje falla? —preguntó Loki—. ¿O si no lo tienes? Eres demasiado dependiente de tu propia tecnología. Tu mayor fortaleza podría fácilmente convertirse en tu mayor debilidad. —Loki dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. Lo sé porque sé cómo piensan tus enemigos. Si alguna vez hubiera querido acabar con los Vengadores de una vez por todas, hubiera «divido y vencido», como dirías. Todo lo que hubiera tenido que hacer es tenerte solo, sin tu traje. —La máscara se quebró apenas lo suficiente, y Tony vio algo parecido al miedo o a la preocupación pasar rápidamente a través de aquellos verdes, verdes ojos.

Tony sintió su boca seca. El sudor se sentía frío contra su espalda, sus sienes y sus palmas.

En lo más profundo de su mente, siempre había temido esto. Todos sabían quién era, y había noches en que se iba a dormir preguntándose si volvería a despertar.

La verdad era que, en realidad, nunca antes le había importado.

Pero aquí estaba Loki, en toda su imperfecta, jodida perfección, necesitándolo tanto como Tony lo necesitaba a él. No le habría gustado que Loki fuera el vulnerable, y entonces comprendió que al no importarle su propio bienestar estaba siendo egoísta.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Tomó la mano de Loki entre la suya, pasando su pulgar por los nudillos, y tomó confianza cuando Loki no se apartó. Loki lo observó con cautela, su expresión se cerró nuevamente.

—Loki, incluso si me quedo atascado nuevamente como la última vez, convertirme en Jet Li para patearle el trasero a todos no va a funcionar si ni siquiera puedo _moverme_ —suspiró y se pasó una mano por su sudoroso cabello—. Lo entiendo —dijo Tony—. De verdad. Pero solo soy humano.

Otra grieta en la máscara, y Loki hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, necesitas algo —persistió—. Confío en mi magia, pero puedo luchar cuando es necesario—

—Magia —dijo Tony sin pensar, apretando los dedos de Loki sin proponérselo. —Sonrió—. Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no me enseñas magia?

La boca de Loki estuvo abierta durante un largo rato mientras —por primera vez— se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras.

—Tony —comenzó titubeando—. Yo... creí que _odiabas_ la magia.

—Bueno, sí, pero —continuó Tony—, piensa en ello. Todos _saben_ que dependo de la tecnología. ¡Lo último que esperarían de mí es que saque un poco de magia de mi trasero! Especialmente por lo mucho que la detesto.

Si esto haría que Loki dejara de preocuparse, pensó que podía hacerlo.

Loki se mordió el labio y miró a Tony, ahora su expresión era más curiosa que precavida. Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos.

—Eso es... sorprendentemente astuto de tu parte —dijo. Sonrió de una manera que le comunicaba a Tony que se trataba de un cumplido—. No te prometo nada, pero supongo que podría intentarlo.

Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho se perdió contra los labios de Tony mientras el humano lo besaba.

Loki tomó el rostro de Tony afectuosamente entre sus manos cuando hizo una pausa para respirar.

—Eres un tonto —dijo apaciblemente.

—Sí —dijo Tony tiernamente, pasando una mano por la pálida nuca de Loki—. Sí, lo sé.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, prometo que no vuelve a suceder. Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y favoritos. Cuídense y nos leemos en unos días :)


	7. Lazos que unen (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Lazos que unen (Parte I)**

—¿Así?

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Todo.

—Caramba, _eso_ es útil.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, ignorando las voces y tratando de leer el periódico de ayer.

Un pesado suspiro y después:

—Trata un poco más como si- no, no, Tony, _¡detente, detente, **detente**!_

—¿Qué?

Hubo un estruendo desgarrador que Steve pudo sentir hasta en sus dientes, seguido por olor a azufre. Steve estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo al pasillo en dirección al estrépito; periódico descansando, olvidado sobre su regazo.

—Tony... —empezó a gritar Steve.

—¡Estamos bien!

Steve frunció el ceño y apretó los labios entre sus dientes.

—¡No hay nada que ver!

—¿Entonces qué fue ese ruido?

—¿El ruido de mi orgullo quebrándose y quemándose?

—No seas ridículo. —Steve apenas podía escuchar la voz de Loki flotando por el pasillo—. Para empezar, eso implicaría tener un poco de orgullo.

—Sí...

—Otro pequeño estruendo y después una maldición. Steve decidió que estaba mejor si ignoraba los detalles y regresó a su periódico.

* * *

Era como estática, un chispazo de electricidad reunido en la punta de sus dedos. El aire zumbaba a su alrededor, su piel resplandecía azulada, y por una fracción de segundo pudo observar los contornos de los huesos y músculos de sus dedos. Después la electricidad parpadeó y se desvaneció, llevándose el resplandor azul y la pequeña burbuja que había conjurado a su alrededor.

—Lo logré —suspiró Tony, observando sus manos y riendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo—. ¡Genial!

—Sí, felicitaciones, sostuviste el escudo por dos minutos completos. —La voz de Loki era irónica, pero estaba sonriendo con esa dulce y genuina sonrisa que pocas personas alguna vez habían presenciado.

Tony dejó a su mano descansar sobre la mesa y flexionó los dedos. No imaginaba cuánto _trabajo_ requería aprender magia. Había estado esperando algo Harry Potteresco, un chasquido y voilà, ¡una bola de fuego en tu trasero!

En lugar de ello, le había tomado casi un mes completo lograr invocar un escudo por dos segundos. Y ahora estaba exhausto.

—No eres un hechicero natural —dijo Loki, y Tony supuso que sus pensamientos debían leerse en su rostro—. Los humanos tienen más flexibilidad en ese aspecto respecto a los Aesir, es por eso que los hechiceros bien entrenados son una rareza. Solo necesitas lo básico: un escudo y un ataque defensivo. Esto es simplemente un «respaldo», como dirías, no un cambio de profesión.

Tony asintió, aunque aún se sentía frustrado. Lo importante era ser capaz de defenderse en una emergencia en la que no tuviera su traje, después de todo. Loki había sugerido hacerle hechizos a su traje, pero había rechazado la idea. Sabía que dependía demasiado de su tecnología, pero _conocía_ su tecnología. Prefería que la magia viniera de él.

Además...

Tony deslizó un dedo ligeramente por el brazo de Loki.

—Supongo que no puedes enseñarme el hechizo que usaste anoche, ¿cierto?

Observó mientras una lasciva sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Loki. El Tramposo lo favoreció con una mirada de soslayo.

—Un Dios de la Travesura nunca revela sus secretos —contestó Loki juguetonamente, apoyando la barbilla en su palma e inclinándose hacia Tony—. Pero puedo darte otra demostración, si quieres.

Labios fríos se unieron con los suyos, y Tony no tuvo quejas.

* * *

La brisa nocturna era fría contra su piel, reconfortante y primitiva, recordándole que estaba vivo y despierto. Loki suspiró y limpió el último vestigio de sudor de su frente. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y pegajoso, pero no le importó, no en ese momento.

Pasar la noche con Tony le ayudaba con sus pesadillas pero no las disipaba completamente. Usualmente, Tony lo sacudía hasta despertarlo, casi siempre medio dormido, y envolvería sus miembros alrededor del dios. Su calidez y solidez eventualmente arrullaban a Loki hasta que volvía a dormirse. Loki solo recordaba su caída a través de los mundos en aquellos sueños, despertando con una sensación de terror que no tenía nombre.

Esta noche, el humano dormía profundamente, dejando a Loki sufriendo solo en la oscuridad, entre las sombras y demonios de su mente. Esta noche, Loki estaba afuera, solo en la azotea, estimulado por una brisa fría cuando todo lo que anhelaba eran extremidades cálidas.

Excepto que no estuvo solo. No por mucho tiempo.

Pasos a su espalda, pesados, lentos; tratando de ser sigilosos pero fallando miserablemente.

Thor.

Loki hizo una mueca y apretó sus brazos a su alrededor con fuerza, debatiendo si debía o no teletransportarse.

Los pasos se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de donde Loki se encontraba.

—Hola, Loki —dijo Thor, manteniendo su voz baja como en deferencia al mundo durmiente que no podía escucharlos.

—Thor —respondió Loki sin volverse. Observó las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad imitándolas en la oscuridad—. ¿Se te ha pasado la hora de acostarte?

Otro paso y Thor entró en el perímetro de su visión, era una mancha roja y dorada por el rabillo de su ojo.

—No pude conciliar el sueño —dijo Thor—, y sospecho que tú tampoco puedes.

Loki asintió en respuesta. Podía sentir a Thor observándolo, estudiándolo y se preguntó qué estaba viendo el otro dios.

—¿Qué quieres, Thor? —preguntó finalmente, con resignación.

La mancha roja y dorada se movió incómodamente en el borde de su visión.

—Tu compañía —contestó Thor, su voz aún era suave, incierta, y Loki habría encontrado su incomodidad divertida bajo mejores circunstancias—. Durante meses has ido y venido a tu antojo para... para ver a tu humano, pero has estado evitándome. Incluso le has estado enseñando _magia_ , escuché, pero ni siquiera te molestas en saludarme cuando nos topamos en el pasillo.

Loki bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué arrogancia. —Hizo una mueca—. Pensar que me importa si estás o no aquí.

Thor dio otro paso hacia adelante, y ahora estaban lado a lado. La mancha roja y dorada comenzó a ganar definición en los bordes, a convertirse en _Thor_ , y Loki finalmente se volvió para mirarlo. Thor lucía cansado, su cabello estaba sudoroso y su armadura andrajosa y ensangrentada. Acababa de regresar de una batalla. Recordó cómo Thor solía combatir o ir en busca de problemas cuando no podía dormir. Los dioses sabían que había sido arrastrado a aquello con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Así que lo niegas? —preguntó Thor herméticamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué _Clint_ te ha visto más de lo que yo te he visto?

—¿Acaso eso importa, Thor? —espetó Loki—. Estoy aquí, como dices, «para ver a mi humano». ¡Tú y yo tenemos toda la eternidad para pelear y hablar y cualquier otra cosas que tú diablos quieras! Habrá mucho tiempo de sobra cuando el humano se haya ido.

Loki permaneció entumecido, apartando el pánico y la rabia que esa realidad le causaba. Observó la noche pero no vio nada en ella.

—Hay bastante tiempo para ello ahora —respondió Thor—. La ciudad duerme, pero nosotros no. ¿No podemos hablar simplemente, hermano?

Loki hizo todo lo posible por no contraerse de dolor ante esa palabra.

—Las palabras nunca han sido tu fuerte, «hermano» —gruñó—. Pero di lo que quieras.

A juzgar por la cantidad de parpadeos, Thor no había esperado esa respuesta. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó la nada, su mandíbula se movió indecisa por un largo momento.

—Quiero que te nos unas, Loki. No quiero ser tu enemigo.

Loki rio sin alegría ante esto.

—Entonces no lo seas —dijo.

—¿Qué? —Thor se volvió para mirarlo completamente.

—Ya me oíste —dijo Loki con una pequeña sonrisa—. No seas mi enemigo. Únete a mí, y juntos purgaremos a este mundo de esos insectos humanos. —Miró a Thor astutamente, su expresión no develaba nada.

—¿Qué? —dijo Thor nuevamente—. ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Loki!

Loki se volvió para encarar a Thor completamente.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo con una sonrisa sacarina—, ¿o sea que quieres que sea _yo_ quien haga todos los sacrificios? Difícilmente me parece justo cuando eres tú quien me lo está pidiendo.

Thor se enderezó, su cara se endureció.

—¿Pero si el Hombre de Acero te lo pide, sí está bien, cierto? —rechinó entre dientes.

Loki se erizó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando hiciste el trato con Fury, ¿no fue por _Tony_?

—¿Quieres saber por qué hice eso? —siseó Loki, inclinándose hasta que su rostro estuvo justo sobre el rostro de Thor—. Porque Tony _no_ me lo pidió y dijo que nunca lo haría, aunque yo sabía que eso era lo que él quería.

Thor se quedó boquiabierto ante Loki, cejas fruncidas mientras intentaba comprender esto.

—Y-yo pensé... —tartamudeó—. Perdóname, no debí suponerlo.

—No, no debiste. —Loki rio amargamente y se apartó—. Puedes pensar que eres mucho más sabio que antes, Thor, pero la verdad es que no has cambiado ni un poco.

Loki se volvió para alejarse, cuando la mano de Thor en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Es por eso que te necesito —dijo Thor dulcemente—. Tú siempre fuiste el inteligente.

Loki frunció el ceño y empujó la mano de Thor, pero sintió su ira suavizándose hasta convertirse en una ligera molestia.

—Solo quiero a mi hermano de regreso, Loki.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Loki fue más parecida a una mueca.

—Oh, Thor —dijo simulando afecto—. Tu hermano murió hace años. Él no regresará.

Esta vez Thor no lo detuvo cuando se alejó.

* * *

Loki despertó bien entrada la mañana por el olor a café y huevos fritos. Se estiró y rodó sobre su espalda, limpiando una costra de baba de la comisura de su boca. Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él, ondeando tentativamente una taza de café humeante bajo su nariz. Loki sonrió y se sentó, su temprana irritación anulada completamente por la inmediata presencia del café. Tomó la taza, bebió un sorbo y cerró los ojos. Negro con dos de azúcar, justo como le gustaba.

—Sabía que había una razón para mantenerte cerca —ronroneó Loki, deslizando una larga mano por la pierna de Tony.

Tony sonrió y bebió su propio café, pálido con tres de azúcar, lo suficientemente dulce como para pudrir sus dientes.

—Bueno, mi nueva religión implica traerle a mi dios ofrendas de café cada mañana —contestó Tony, voz aún áspera por el sueño de una manera que enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Loki. Dio un casto beso en los labios de Loki e indicó la mesita auxiliar con un gesto de cabeza—. Y huevos. Además, pensé que traerte el desayuno a la cama podría mantenerte _en_ ella un poco más de tiempo.

Loki miró hacia un costado y vio un par de huevos fritos esperándolo, todavía chisporroteando. Esquivó otro beso, aún menos casto, con un sorbo estratégico de café.

—Primero el desayuno —dijo Loki dulcemente, enredando una mano en el frente de la camiseta de Tony—, y después «tu dios» te quiere de rodillas.

Tony tarareó apreciativamente en el fondo de su garganta.

—Aunque, la última vez que uno de los dos hizo eso...

—Sí, sí, Thor, lo sé —suspiró Loki. El solo pensar en su hermano mató su buen humor. Frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia sus huevos.

Tony se recostó y miró al Tramposo durante un largo momento. Sus dedos repiqueteaban contra un costado de su taza de una forma que Loki sabía significaba que quería decirle algo pero se estaba conteniendo.

—Ve al grano —suspiró Loki, mirando sus huevos.

—¿No me matarás?

—No te prometo nada.

—Está bien. —Tony hizo una pausa para tomar un largo trago de café, y Loki alzó una ceja, preguntándose cuánto el idiota autodestructivo se estaba quemando la garganta—. Es solo que... Thor parece un poco decaído esta mañana, y...

Tony se detuvo de manera significativa, observando a Loki, pero Loki lo miró inexpresivo, dejándolo debatirse por su cuenta. Tony suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿ _Y_ me preguntaba si tenías algo que ver con eso?

—Y si así fuera, ¿sería asunto tuyo? —Loki volvió alegremente a sus huevos, apuñalando la yema y viéndola sangrar amarillo sobre su tenedor y plato.

—Ugh. —Podía sentir a Tony observando la forma intermitente en que apuñalaba sus huevos—. Supongo que no, no realmente. —Una pausa, y luego —« _aquí viene, Loki»_ —. No, sí, en realidad sí lo es. Soy quien está atrapado en medio de una discusión entre dos dioses enfadados, y ese _no_ es un lugar en el que me gusta estar.

Loki observó a Tony con una ceja levantada, poco impresionado. Tony le devolvió la mirada firmemente, aunque sus dedos seguían golpeteando nerviosamente. El estúpido humano aún temía a su temperamento. Bien. Loki dudaba que ahora pudiera hacerle daño al tonto, pero no necesitaba que Tony lo supiera. A Loki le gustaba ser el único al mando. Siempre.

—Quieres que hable con él —dijo Loki inexpresivamente. Esta era la parte donde Loki normalmente gritaría y le diría a Tony que le dejara solo, pero el café había dejado un agradable ardor en su estómago y no parecía valer la pena el esfuerzo. Sospechaba que este había sido el plan de Tony todo el tiempo y se encontró impresionado por la astucia del humano.

—Sí, sería agradable.

—Mmhm. ¿Y si lo hago, qué recibiré a cambio?

Tony sonrió y movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Loki comenzó a reir.

—Recibiré eso de todas formas.

—Bueno, sí, pero haré esa _cosa_ que normalmente no hago...

—Tony, todo lo que tengo que hacer es señalar, y harás esa _cosa_.

Tony abrió la boca para contestar, solo para suspirar y asentir con la cabeza en un gesto de: «sí, tienes razón».

Loki rio entre dientes y dejó a un lado su plato vacío.

—No es tu problema, Tony —ronroneó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del hombre y susurró en su oído—: Ahora, déjame hacerte olvidar todo esto, ¿sí?

* * *

En unos días regreso con el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review y han añadido el fic a sus favoritos. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando esta traducción.

Cuídense :)


	8. Lazos que unen (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Lazos que unen (Parte II.)**

—Toma.

Algo negro se deslizó en la línea de visión de Thor y lo cogió por puro reflejo, sintiendo el plástico crujir bajo sus dedos. La miró cautelosamente, volteándola en sus manos. Parecía un arma, pero no sucedió nada cuando apretó el gatillo.

—Trata de no romperla.

Thor miró curiosamente a su hermano, que estaba parado detrás del sofá, brazos cruzados y expresión en blanco. Definitivamente, esta no era la primera vez que Thor deseó poder leer mentes.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, blandiendo el juguete y oyéndolo traquetear mientras lo hacía.

—Es un arma falsa —contestó Loki increíblemente sin sarcasmo. Su rostro seguía siendo una máscara, sus pensamientos vedados a Thor—. Para un juego al que Tony llama... ¿«Láser tag»? — Inclinó la cabeza como inseguro del nombre.

Thor se tragó una risita.

—Ah, sí —dijo—. He jugado a este Láser tag antes, una vez, con Steve, Tony y Clint.

—Sí, que bueno —murmuró Loki, moviéndose un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que Thor percibiera su incomodidad—. Los humanos desean jugar; Steve, Clint y Natasha serán un equipo, lo que significa que Tony y yo necesitamos un tercero. —Miró significativamente a Thor antes de dirigir su mirada a la alfombra.

Thor observó primero a su hermano, luego al «arma», asombrado, sorprendido y luchando por no revelar su alegría. Sabía cuánto Loki detestaba que hiciera eso. Sin embargo, se permitió sonreír.

—¿Crees que eso es justo? —preguntó—. ¿Dos dioses en un mismo equipo?

Thor solo advirtió la sonrisa presumida que brilló en el rostro de su hermano.

—Tony insiste en que lo equilibra nuestra «falta de experiencia» con la tecnología midgardiana.

Thor rio.

—¡Muy bien! —bramó—. ¡Acepto!

Se puso de pie y palmeó a su hermano en el hombro, sin advertir su mueca, solo la débil sonrisa que la ocultaba.

* * *

—Algunas veces vale la pena ser rico —dijo Tony mientras fijaba en su pecho el dispositivo parecido a un peto que registraría los disparos de sus enemigos. Loki seguía intentando averiar el suyo, pero Tony agarró su mano y le dio una mirada que decía, _«me reiría de esto, pero tengo que dar ejemplo»._

—¿Por así decirlo?—replicó Loki, maliciosamente. Tony sonrió ávidamente y ajustó su agarre en el arma que había elegido.

—Hey —dijo—, no hay mucha gente que tenga su propio juego de Láser tag, ¡ser un multimillonario es genial!

—Mmm —masculló Loki sin comprometerse, apretando unas cuantas correas—. Reservo mi opinión hasta ver lo «genial» que es este juego.

—Este es un juego que favorece a los tramposos —respondió Thor, demasiado alto, en su tono habitual—. ¡Sospecho que serás bastante bueno en él, hermano!

Palmeó a Loki en el hombro y lo empujó lo suficiente como para hacerle caer el arma. Loki le disparó una mirada a la que Thor permaneció felizmente ajeno.

—Está bien, chicos —dijo Tony, levantando su arma—. Tenemos menos de un minuto antes de que el infierno se desate. ¡Dispérsense!

Loki se precipitó en dirección opuesta a Thor.

* * *

Tuvo que admitir que Thor tenía razón en una cosa. _Era_ bastante bueno en esto.

Aprovechó su desconocimiento de las reglas del juego al máximo, usando _Doppelgängers_ , ilusiones y teletransportándose para evadir al «enemigo», hasta que Steve gritó, por tercera vez, que usar magia era trampa y Tony, riéndose, le había dicho que lo «parara».

—De todos modos estamos muy aventajados —le susurró a Loki cuando se encontraron acurrucados en un rincón—. Dales oportunidad de alcanzarnos un poco o se pondrán todos cascarrabias.

Loki sonrió y lo saludó con su arma. Se volvió para irse, solo para pensarlo mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podríamos sentarnos aquí antes de que nos encuentren? —deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Tony para dejar clara su intención.

—No podemos —dijo Tony, incluso mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera que insinuaban: _«Esta bién, sí, tal vez podríamos»._

Nunca lo averiguaron, porque Thor se metió en el rincón segundos después, golpeando a Tony en la cabeza cuando los encontró con los labios unidos.

—¡Anthony Stark! —gruñó—. ¡El campo de batalla no es lugar para semejantes cosas!

Loki arqueó una ceja, divertido ya que había sido excluido del regaño.

—De acuerdo, primero que todo, _ay_ —gruñó Tony—. ¡Y segundo, en primer lugar, fue idea de tu maldito hermano!

Thor frunció los labios, agachándose para permanecer encubierto.

—Como sea —dijo—. Puede o puede que no haya guiado a los demás hasta aquí. —Apartó la mirada avergonzado.

Tony gruñó y se levantó.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Dispérsense. Quizá podamos flanquearlos.

* * *

—Solo les queda una vida.

—Solo nos quedan dos.

Loki y Thor se miraron y luego a Tony. Su improvisada fortaleza constaba de dos paredes, las cuales se unían para formar un ángulo recto; cada uno de ellos tomó una esquina para custodiar, deteniéndose para tomar aire.

Loki miró alrededor de su esquina y se retiró cuando captó el destello de un láser apuntándose hacia él.

Sacudió la cabeza y resopló.

—Parece que Ojo de Halcón ha encontrado un nido —dijo. Señaló hacia arriba, detrás de él, en dirección al fuerte que Clint había reclamado—. Una ubicación ideal para francotiradores, para nuestra desgracia.

Tony murmuró de acuerdo.

—Él es nuestro mayor problema en este momento, y lo saben —musitó. Hizo una pausa para morder su labio—. Tienen una vida menos, así que las posibilidades son que Steve y Natasha le estén vigilando, ya que es su mejor tirador y ya tiene un lugar de primera.

—Podemos escabullirnos por el otro lado —añadió Loki distraídamente, su mente estaba calculando todas las posibilidades—. Tengo una idea...

Thor empezó a reír, y Loki le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva por encima del hombro al rubio idiota.

—¡Es como en los viejos tiempos!—dijo Thor, su susurro, de alguna manera, aún era demasiado fuerte. Se acercó para palmear a Loki en el hombro y apretarlo. Loki sintió oscurecer su semblante—. Mi valentía y tu cerebro. ¡Un dúo imparable!

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría creer que ayudé un poco, sabes —se quejó.

—Thor —murmuró Loki, apartando la mano de su hermano—, me estás haciendo desear arrojarme al fuego amigo. —Miró a Tony por confirmación—. Ese es el término, ¿cierto? Aunque me parece que dicho fuego sería particularmente _hostil_.

—Sí, ese es el término, aunque contigo, supongo que _sería_ fuego «hostil».

Loki miró de reojo al sonriente humano. Sospechaba que había un insulto allí, en alguna parte.

Thor simplemente sonrió y apartó la mano.

—Siempre tan cínico, hermano mío.

Loki abrió la boca para decir algo mordaz, solo para advertir a Tony por la esquina de sus ojos. Tony lo miraba suplicante, cejas levantadas solo un poco, y Loki frunció los labios y permaneció en silencio.

—Muy bien —dijo entonces Loki—. Esto es lo que haremos...

* * *

—¿Ya empezaron a moverse?

Clint deseó que Steve dejara de merodear de un lado para otro y de lanzar una mirada por encima de su hombro cada vez que decía eso.

—No lo sé —murmuró. Entornó los ojos por encima del cañón de su arma—. Al menos, Loki todavía sigue ahí. Puedo ver el borde de su bota.

—No confío en eso —susurró Natasha, con los ojos fijos en el pasaje que conducía a su nido—. Probablemente nos está dejando verlo a propósito. Quiere que sepamos que todavía está ahí, para que creamos que los otros dos están allí también. Él es la distracción.

Steve asintió, ceño fruncido con sus pensamientos.

—Parece algo que haría —murmuró—. En guardia, todos.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Ojo de Halcón, jalando el gatillo mientras una raya rubia pasaba por delante. Maldijo cuando el Dios del Trueno se agachó detrás de otra partición. Para ser un objetivo tan grande, era sorprendentemente ágil.

Clint sospechaba que Thor ya habría caído si hubiera tenido su fiel arco. Blandir un arma era un arte completamente diferente, pero seguía siendo el mejor tirador del grupo. Thor salió a toda prisa nuevamente y Ojo de Halcón continuó disparando mientras Steve y Natasha disparaban detrás de él, el sonido irritante de los láseres pareció amplificarse repentinamente.

—¡Oh, me diste! —La voz de Stark resonó por el pasadizo a su espalda, y Clint sonrió, alternando su mirada entre el borde del zapato de Loki y la cabeza rubia de Thor. Una muerte más y ganarían esto.

Los láseres seguían resonando.

De repente, el juego había terminado y las luces de arriba de su peto parpadeaban.

—¿Qué demoni—? —farfulló.

Entonces Clint miró hacia abajo para ver a Loki colgando de una mano debajo de él en la ventana en la que estaba disparando, arma presionada contra la pieza de pecho de Clint.

—¿Cómo demoni—? —Clint volvió a mirar y vio la punta del zapato de Loki aún donde estaba.

Loki rio y se trepó en el fuerte, sosteniendo su arma y fingiendo soplar humo del cañón. «Tony le ha estado haciendo ver demasiadas películas», pensó Clint. Entonces, Loki levantó su pie derecho y movió los dedos. Thor se levantó, sonriendo, y agitó la mano desde su posición.

—Vamos —jadeó Tony, su sonrisa era demasiado pronunciada mientras palmeaba a Steve en el hombro—. Los ganadores compran la cena.

Envolvió un brazo en el hombro de Loki y ahí lo dejó mientras salían, deteniéndose primero para recuperar su zapato.

—Esos dos —suspiró Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Son una combinación letal.

* * *

Comieron juntos en un local de pizza cercano, una masa sudorosa abarrotada en una mesa demasiado pequeña. Si Loki compartía su pizza de carne con Thor, nadie emitía comentario alguno sobre ello, aunque Loki susurró: «me las pagarás esta noche» en el oído de Tony.

Más tarde, le enseñó al humano un nuevo hechizo que le sería completamente inútil durante la batalla, pero Tony no tuvo quejas.


	9. En el fuego cruzado

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **En el fuego cruzado**

—¿ _Qué_ acabas de decirme?

—¡Ya me escuchaste!

Natasha pausó el videojuego e intercambió miradas con Clint. Los sonidos artificiales de metal chirriando y balbuceos hendieron el silencio en la habitación. Los gritos aún resonaban en los oídos de Clint, a pesar de que provenían del pasillo.

—¿Pelea de novios? —preguntó Natasha con las cejas arqueadas.

Clint le hizo guardar silencio y se esforzó por escuchar, olvidando el control en su mano. Las voces continuaron discutiendo, esta vez en siseos furiosos que Clint no pudo comprender.

Al menos no hasta que escuchó las voces acercarse, acompañadas de fuertes pasos. Extrañamente, era Tony quien sonaba enojado.

—Vaya —murmuró Natasha—. Siempre creí que sería Tony quien enfurecería a Loki, no al contrario.

Clint asintió de acuerdo, y luego los dos se arrastraron por el suelo hasta que estuvieron escondidos detrás del sofá. Las voces enfadadas llenaron la habitación.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —vociferó Tony con un sarcasmo mordaz—. ¡Soy un pobre mortal, así que _nada_ de lo que hago importa!

—¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras! —espetó Loki—. ¿Y a dónde vas?

—¡Pero eso es lo que estás diciendo! —casi gritó Tony—. Y voy a tomar un trago. ¿Le parece bien, Su Alteza?

Clint escuchó el tintineo de los vasos y el borboteo del líquido, los sonidos eran fuertes y amplificados, e imaginó a Tony bebiendo el trago.

—¡Bueno, piénsalo! —siseó Loki—. ¿Cuánto tiempo viven ustedes los mortales? ¿Un siglo, como mucho? ¡Ustedes son como insectos comparados con nosotros! ¿Cómo puedes _eventualmente_ contribuir con algo imperecedero—?

Loki fue interrumpido por otra salpicadura de líquido, y a juzgar por el tenso silencio, Clint imaginó que Tony acababa de arrojar su whisky en el rostro de Loki.

Clint alcanzó su intercomunicador y lo encendió en el canal que él y Natasha compartían con los otros Vengadores —que significaba, no con Tony— que habían creado justo para semejante ocasión. Tan suavemente como pudo, dijo:

—Alias FrostIron ha alcanzado código rojo. Repito, FrostIron, código rojo.

Apagó su intercomunicador nuevamente antes de que alguien pudiera responder y hacerlo crepitar ruidosamente.

Intercambió miradas de preocupación con Natasha.

—Eso fue infantil —dijo Loki en voz baja.

—Más bien un desperdicio de buen whisky.

Las láminas del suelo crujieron bajo los pies de alguien. Clint supuso que eran los de Tony ya que Loki caminaba como un maldito ninja. O un gato.

Oh. Ja. Eso tenía sentido.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —replicó Tony—. ¿Te estás _escuchando_ , tonto arrogante? Me estás diciendo que toda mi vida no significa nada, que todo lo que he hecho, los inventos que he creado, el trabajo que he logrado, no significan _nada_. ¿Cómo _no_ me ofendería por eso?

—Tony—

—Y dime qué diablos has hecho tú con tu vida que sea tan maravilloso, ¿eh?

 _«Oh, oh»,_ pensó Clint. Se volvió para ver el mismo sentimiento escrito en los redondos ojos de Natasha.

—De hecho, qué has hecho, _nada_ ; además— _¡Gahhhkk!_

Clint apostaba a que Loki acababa de poner una mano alrededor de la garganta de Tony.

—Tony —dijo Loki suavemente—, voy a detenerte justo ahí antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas más tarde. —Ahora sonaba más cansado que enfadado.

Unos pocos momentos de pesado silencio interrumpido únicamente por los jadeos ahogados de Tony. Finalmente, se escuchó el sonido de cuero chirriando, y después Tony soltó un suspiro largo y tembloroso. Loki debió haberlo soltado.

Clint rodeó el sofá y se arriesgó a mirar a la disfuncional pareja. Tony se estaba frotando la garganta, aún respirando con dificultad, y observando a Loki con una mirada que podría derretir el hielo. Loki, por otra parte, era hielo que se rehusaba a derretirse, su expresión impasible excepto por el apriete de su mandíbula.

—¿Te gustaría que _te_ estrangulara cada vez que dices algo estúpido? —dijo Tony.

Por lo bajo, Clint murmuró:

—Sí. —Natasha lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

La mirada de Loki se entornó, y Clint podía jurar que la temperatura en la habitación había descendido unos diez grados.

—Realmente no sabes cuándo callarte, ¿cierto? —dijo en una voz amenazadoramente baja.

Clint tuvo que admitir que Loki tenía razón en ese punto. Tony, por otra parte, simplemente hizo lo que mejor hacía y continuó parloteando.

—¡Oh, ah! —resopló Tony—. ¡Eso es gracioso viniendo de _ti_ , señor petulante!

Tony ahora estaba justo enfrente de Loki, y Clint se tensó, viendo a Loki erizarse.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿ahora también necesito _pedirle_ permiso al dios para hablar? —Loki abrió su boca para responder, pero la expresión de Tony cambió de burlona a dolida. Levantó una mano para silenciar a Loki—. Mira, si soy tan _insignificante_ para ti —dijo suavemente—, entonces ¿qué carajo estamos haciendo?

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par ante esto.

—Tony—

—Solo olvídalo.

Tony giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a Loki solo en la habitación, luciendo extrañamente perdido. Finalmente, el dios se alejó en dirección opuesta, y Clint y Natasha salieron gateando de su escondite.

—Esperaba más daño a la propiedad —dijo Clint.

Natasha lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—La pelea aún no ha terminado —le recordó.

—Cierto.

Clint encendió nuevamente su intercomunicador, y de inmediato sonó.

— _¡Adelante, Ojo de Halcón! ¿Qué está pasando_?

Clint sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ironman y Lokes están peleando. Todavía nada violento, pero, por un momento, parecía como si pudiera tornarse de esa manera.

— _Demonios_ —murmuró Steve—. _Thor y yo regresaremos tan pronto como podamos._

—Sí, sí, Capitán.

* * *

Loki miró hacia el horizonte, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Tenía que dejar ir a Tony, después de todo, ese había sido el motivo para provocar la pelea; pero no estaba seguro de si podría soportar tener al humano tan enfadado con él. Loki comprendía la pérdida y el dolor mejor que nadie, y por una vez —solo por una vez— deseó poder aferrarse a algo.

No había abandonado la mansión. Sabía que eso de por sí era revelador y que ya había tomado su decisión.

—Maldito seas —murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Eres un tonto.

No sabía si estaba hablando de Tony o de él mismo.

* * *

Durante un tiempo, Loki acechó en las sombras y observó a Tony trabajar. Los monitores resaltaban su rostro en azul, exagerando los contornos de sus pómulos y cejas y haciendo brillar sus ojos en la tenue luz.

—Lo siento —dijo Loki tras muchos momentos de silencio, lo dijo antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado qué, exactamente, estaba haciendo.

Tony se sobresaltó y maldijo, dejando caer su teléfono con un estruendo. Cerró los ojos un momento y mordió sus labios antes de doblarse para recoger su teléfono.

—Loki —suspiró, girando finalmente en su silla para encarar al dios apoyado contra la pared—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te escabullas de esa manera?

Loki observó al humano frente a él cautelosamente. Su cólera había desaparecido, y ahora solo parecía cansado. La fría luz de los monitores exageraba las sombras bajo sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Loki nuevamente, suavemente, refiriéndose tanto al haberle sorprendido como a su anterior discusión.

Tony lo miró por un largo momento, inclinándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Alzó una ceja como diciendo: «¿Y?».

Loki suspiró y movió su peso incómodamente.

—No quise hacerte enfadar —dijo. Una mentira, pero quién las estaba contando.

Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó.

Loki trató de no erizarse.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? No tengo exactamente... mucha experiencia en esto.

—¿En qué? ¿Admitiendo que estabas equivocado? Sí, supongo que no.

Loki frunció los labios. Tony aún seguía molesto. Las palabras que había dicho antes debieron haber tocado un punto sensible.

Maldición.

Tras un tiempo, Tony dijo:

—Insinuaste que las vidas mortales carecían de valor.

Loki lo miró por un momento.

—Sí —dijo.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—No.

Tony parpadeó mientras parecía procesar esto.

—Entonces —dijo tras un momento—, ¿por qué sigues diciendo—?

—¿Qué más se supone que haga, Tony? —preguntó Loki con cansancio—. Al menos tengo que intentar convencerme de eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

* * *

—Esto es mejor que una telenovela —murmuró Natasha al oído de Clint, quien rio en voz baja en respuesta.

Estaban agazapados en las sombras como los asesinos de primera clase que eran. Clint aún estaba sorprendido de que hubieran logrado esconderse de Loki, pero supuso que incluso los dioses de la travesura se distraían.

Durante un largo momento, Loki no dijo nada.

—Porque esto —nosotros— terminará de una de dos maneras —dijo finalmente, y Clint tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar—. O terminamos o te mueres.

Loki no se explayó, y durante un largo momento, Clint no lo comprendió. Y entonces se dio cuenta...

De cualquier forma, Loki terminaría solo. Estaba tratando de convencerse de que Tony no significaba nada para así prepararse para lo inevitable. Por Dios, pensó, _era_ un cínico.

Otro silencio, más pesado que el anterior. Clint tenía la sensación de que Loki lo mataría a él y a Natasha si sabía que habían escuchado esto. O al menos los convertiría en pequeñas criaturas del bosque.

Miró a Natasha y la imaginó como un tejón melero.

—Mierda —dijo Tony en voz baja. La silla crujió mientras se ponía en pie—. Loki, no puedes pensar de esa manera.

—Tony, una vida humana no es nada para mí, tengo que hacerlo, o—

—No, no lo hagas, _no lo hagas_.

Clint estiró el cuello para ver mejor. Loki estaba rígido, con el rostro apretado y cerrado, un Fuerte Knox encerrando emociones que Clint no había pensado era capaz de sentir. Tony se paró a un respiro de distancia, su rostro, por el contrario, abierto y dolorido. Se inclinó para mirar a Loki a los ojos, pero el dios se volvió obstinadamente.

—Está bien, así que el futuro apestará en algún momento —dijo Tony con su elocuencia habitual, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y moviéndose incómodamente—. ¿No crees que eso hace más importante el presente? Quiero decir, vamos, ¡podrías disfrutar de esto todo lo que puedas!

Tony señaló su propio cuerpo con una sonrisa sugerente. Eso le valió un pequeño resoplido de risa de parte de Loki.

—Supongo que debería, ¿no? —La voz de Loki había adquirido esa cualidad oscuramente dulce que Clint advirtió, haciendo una mueca, significaba sexo. Después de todo, dormían en la habitación contigua a la suya. Las cosas que había escuchado... dudaba que volviera a dormir.

Tony surcó la distancia entre ellos. Con Loki apoyado contra la pared, eran casi de la misma altura. Loki miró a Tony con los ojos entornados, envolviendo sus largos brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercando sus cuerpos al mismo nivel. Sus labios se unieron, y Clint tragó saliva ante los sonidos húmedos de sus lenguas juntándose.

—Creo que han pasado al sexo de reconciliación —susurró Clint a Natasha, quien parecía entre divertida, aliviada y horrorizada—. Su sexo regular es bastante ruidoso. Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de escuchar cosas de las que nunca podamos recuperarnos.

Natasha asintió vigorosamente. Clint se mordió el labio e intentó trazar una ruta de escape. Al final, se encogió de hombros y eligió el enfoque directo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Loki y a Tony.

—Hey, ¿podrían retrasar el sexo de reconciliación hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos? Sí, ¡gracias!

La pareja se paralizó, aún con los labios unidos, y Loki miró a Clint con ojos como platos. Su rostro se ruborizó hasta la punta de sus orejas, y se apartó de Tony con un gruñido, dedos moviéndose furiosamente en el preludio de un hechizo.

Clint agarró a Natasha de la mano y corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida.

* * *

Tony sonrió y acercó a Loki de nuevo en sus brazos antes de que hiciera estallar a sus compañeros de equipo. Loki lo miró enojado pero se dejó maniobrar, dejando que el hechizo se apagara. Se derritió cuando Tony le dio una serie de besos en su pálida garganta.

Loki retrocedió un momento para estudiar el rostro de Tony, acariciándole la mejilla y sintiendo su barba incipiente raspando su palma. Había pequeños vellos grises mezclados con los marrones, y el advertir que Tony estaba envejeciendo envió una punzada de dolor a su corazón. Tony ya se estaba deslizando entre sus dedos.

La garganta de Loki se cerró con el peso de dos palabras que habían estado en su mente durante semanas, temeroso de que, al decirlas, cimentara la verdad que representaban y se condenara a vidas de dolor y soledad.

—Hey —murmuró Tony, acariciando la barbilla de Loki—. ¿Qué dije? Enfócate en esto, en el ahora. Y deja de pensar tanto, demonios.

Loki miró a los ojos de Tony, suaves y oscuros de deseo y afecto. Sabía que poco de lo que estaba pensando se había reflejado en su rostro, pero Tony lo conocía como ningún otro.

 _«No te merezco_. —Pensó, mirando a aquellos oscuros ojos risueños—. _Nunca te mereceré»_.

—Eres un tonto —dijo en su lugar.

Apretó sus labios con ansia contra los de Tony antes de que el humano también pudiera leer aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

 _—Ojo de Halcón, ¿puedes darnos una actualización de la situación FrostIron?_

Clint sonrió cuando su intercomunicador rechinó. No había ningún Dios de la Travesura persiguiéndolo, por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido.

—Está bien, Cap —dijo—. FrostIron ya no es código rojo, sino que ha alcanzado el código: «Love shack*», así que tal vez desees evitar el taller. Y desinfectar el banco antes de sentarte en él.

—¿Código _Love shack_? —preguntó Natasha divertida.

—Trae dinero para la rocola, nena*.

 _—Podría haber vivido sin esa información_ —se quejó Thor. Clint sonrió.

—Lo siento, grandote.

No lo lamentaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

Cuando Thor regresó aquella noche, esperaba encontrar a Loki y a Tony aún entrelazados. No esperaba encontrar a Loki en la azotea, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando hacia la nada. Thor sintió una punzada de preocupación al ver aquella mirada vacía.

 _«Oh, Loki._ —Quería decir—. _Hemos estado en paz por tanto tiempo, y estoy empezando a ver al viejo tú nuevamente. Por favor, por favor, no lo dejes ir»._

Porque Loki tenía el aspecto de alguien al límite, alguien obsesionado, como lo había estado en el Bifrost hacía tantos años.

—Loki —dijo Thor, acercándose a él—, hermano, ¿está todo bien?

Loki parpadeó y se movió para indicar que le había escuchado, pero su mirada aún tenía esa expresión perdida y desenfocada. Tras un largo momento, susurró:

—No.

Y entonces desapareció antes de que Thor tuviera oportunidad de responder.

* * *

 ***Love Shack:** traduciría: «nido del amor o choza del amor» y hace referencia a la canción de B-52's del mismo nombre. Por eso decidí dejarlo tal cual.

* **Bring your jukebox money, baby:** Trae dinero para la rocola, nena; como decidí traducirlo, es parte de la letra de dicha canción.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir ahí, por sus favoritos y por sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y trataré de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.

Quiero desearles además un feliz año lleno de mucha paz, prosperidad, felicidad y ¡mucho FrostIron! Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo~


	10. Paraíso invernal

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

Por cierto, quiero dejar muy claro que no quiero que transcriban y publiquen las traducciones que comparto en este sitio en ninguna otra página. Sean las intenciones que sean, usen los pretextos que usen, eso es robarse el trabajo de alguien más. Punto.

Sin ser más, disfrunten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Paraíso invernal**

El mundo estaba cubierto de sombras grises. Era como vivir en una fotografía en blanco y negro, por la forma como el invierno se tragaba el color del mundo. Había nevado intensamente la noche anterior y todavía estaba nevando, aunque solo un poco. Los copos de nieve se adherían en montones helados al cabello de Loki, y el dios se los sacudía de encima impacientemente.

El hielo y la nieve le recordaban a Jötunheim, y descolorido y frío era exactamente como se sentía.

Tony, por otro parte, era como un niño pequeño; gritando y zambulléndose en los bancos de nieve, haciendo ángeles y muñecos de nieve haciendo cosas obscenas entre ellos. Loki caminaba detrás de él, sintiendo la nieve crujir bajo sus pies, sonriendo tenuemente muy a su pesar.

Estaban en Central Park, y estaban lejos de estar solos, pero aquí, en medio de los árboles sin hojas y el suelo blanco estaban en su propio mundo. A lo lejos, niños aplaudían y reían, acompañados por el chirrido de trineos, y Loki casi los odió por ser tan felices.

Pero entonces, Loki miró a Tony haciendo otro ángel de nieve, a sus mejillas rojas y a los cristales de hielo atrapados en su barba, y rio antes de poder contenerse. Tony cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió hacia el dios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó.

—Tú —dijo Loki, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres un niño.

Ya se esperaba la bola de nieve que voló hacia su rostro al momento siguiente, pero aun así arrugó la nariz de irritación ante el brote de humedad y el frío contra su piel.

Loki podía contraatacar diez veces con magia, pero había algo mucho más satisfactorio en inmovilizar a Tony contra el suelo y meter nieve por detrás de su camisa con sus propias manos. Tony se tragó un grito y rodó hasta que tuvo a Loki debajo de él. Loki rio y palmeó apartando con poco entusiasmo más puñados de nieve mientras eran arrojados en su rostro.

Agarró un puñado de nieve, solo para detenerse al darse cuenta de que el humano había dejado de reír. Tony se sentó sobre sus caderas a horcajadas y le miró extrañamente, ceño fruncido en lo que era preocupación, confusión o ambos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. Tus labios están volviéndose azules. De hecho... tu rostro está—

Loki se puso rígido y se quitó a Tony de encima soltando una maldición. Ignoró el sorprendido: «Ouch» del humano y el irritado «¡Hey!» para jalar su bufanda y cubrir su rostro tanto como pudo.

 _«Nonono»_ gritó mentalmente, su corazón latiendo de puro pánico. _«Era por esto que odiaba la nieve y el frío y había tratado de convencer a Tony para que se quedaran adentro, ¡imbécil!»_

Lo último que quería era que Tony viera esto, que viera lo que realmente era, un fraude, un monstruo.

 _Un fenómeno_.

Se puso de pie, cuidadoso por conservar su rostro inclinado, lejos de Tony.

—Loki, ¿qué...?

—Te veré en la mansión.

—¡Hey! —Los dedos de Tony estuvieron presionándose fuertemente en su brazo antes de que Loki pudiera lanzar el hechizo para teletransportarse. Maldijo y retrocedió cuando Tony se inclinó para mirarlo a la cara.

—Está bien, Loki, de verdad, me estás asustando.

La mano enguantada de Tony estaba resbaladiza por la nieve derretida cuando tocó la mejilla de Loki e inclinó su rostro hacia la luz. Loki cerró los ojos y permitió que le moviera hasta que estuvo encarando a Tony, y estuvieron frente a frente. La bufanda fue apartada de su rostro.

Escuchó una respiración profunda y después el bajo: «Whoa» de parte Tony.

Loki hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos, mirando desafiante a los de Tony, que ahora estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tony con voz temblorosa—. Eres azul, como un pitufo.

Loki apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Así que... ¿ _por qué_ eres azul, exactamente?

La mano de Tony aún seguía en su brazo, aunque el agarre ya no era tan fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que Loki se deslizara entre sus manos si lo soltaba. Su preocupación era válida.

—Porque —dijo Loki, y su voz sonó tensa incluso en sus propios oídos—, técnicamente hablando, soy un Gigante de Hielo. Fui —« _abandonado»—_ adoptado.

Observó cómo las cejas de Tony se elevaban hasta su frente.

—Oh, oh hombre. —Luego vio a Tony mover los pies incómodamente. Al humano no se le daban bien los asuntos sensibles. Loki suspiró—. Quiero decir... eres alto pero. ¿Gigante?

—Enano. —Bajó la mirada y la apartó—. Horrible, lo sé.

—¿Qué? —Tony sonó genuinamente sorprendido por esto, y Loki le frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta entonces de que los ojos de Tony aún seguían los contornos de su rostro, pero no había repulsión en ellos—. No, no, simplemente no me lo esperaba. —Tocó su rostro con un dedo, moviéndolo al parecer al azar, y Loki sospechó que seguía las marcas elevadas que acompañaban esta forma—. En realidad, creo que es bastante genial. —Los labios de Tony se curvaron en una sonrisa, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia la izquierda de la manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba considerando algo que le resultaba particularmente fascinante.

El nudo en el estómago de Loki se retorció hasta que se sintió duro como una roca.

—Detente —gruñó, golpeteando a un lado la mano de Tony e ignorando el nudo en su garganta—. Los Gigantes de Hielo son monstruos, ¿entiendes? —Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de golpear a Tony de esta manera, pero no pudo evitarlo—. ¡Thor solía asustarme cuando era niño a-al decir que había una puerta a Jötunheim bajo mi cama! Y ni siquiera los Jotnar me querían porque era este— este pequeño _fenómeno_.

Su voz estaba quebrándose. ¿Por qué su voz estaba quebrándose?

—Así que no me digas que es _«genial»,_ cuando significa que yo... que yo...

Apenas podía escuchar su voz a través del zumbido en sus oídos, pero por el dolor en su garganta, debió haber estado gritando. Su garganta se obstruyó antes de que pudiera terminar esta última frase. Ahora estaba respirando con dificultad, sus puños apretados y temblorosos.

Tony había dado un paso atrás, ojos desorbitados y palmas levantadas en un gesto apaciguador.

—Está bien —dijo—. Está bien, lo siento. Hey.

Situó sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki, moviéndose lentamente, cautelosamente, como si estuviera acercándose a un animal asustado. Apretó y sacudió a Loki por los hombros cuando el dios apartó la vista.

— _Oye_ —dijo nuevamente, más firme—. Mírame.

Loki levantó la vista y los ojos de Tony estaban oscuros, enfocados e imperturbables.

—¿Por esto es que estás tan jodido?

Loki medio rio, medio sollozó ante la brusquedad evidente en la pregunta de Tony.

Las manos de Tony se movieron para tomar ambos lados de su mandíbula.

—Mira, no sé qué demonios te ocurrió para hacerte pensar eso, pero no eres un-un _monstruo_ o un _fenómeno_ o cualquier otra mierda que pareces creer.

El aire frío escoció en sus ojos, y Loki parpadeó para disipar la humedad acumulándose allí.

—Eres _Loki_ , no hay nadie como tú en el Universo, y sé que crees que eso significa que no perteneces a ninguna parte, pero ¿y qué? Ellos se lo pierden, no tú.

Esto no era justo, que un humano fuera capaz de conmover su corazón y hacerle sentir pequeño y vulnerable de una manera en que no se había sentido desde que era un niño.

—Y por mí, podrías ser magenta. Aun así querría hacértelo.

Loki rio silenciosamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tony, sosteniendo las manos del humano contra sus mejillas, sintiendo su calor derramándose en su propia piel helada, incluso a través de los guantes. Por el ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Tony, Loki podía asegurar que su piel estaba volviendo al rosa Aesir.

Y porque él era Loki y no podía permitirse ser vulnerable por mucho tiempo, sonrió y dijo:

—Demuéstralo.

Tony rio maliciosamente antes de presionar sus agrietados labios contra los suyos con un fervor que Loki encontró placenteramente distractor, y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que el dios sintió el peso sólido y la áspera superficie de un árbol a su espalda. Tony rodeó a Loki con su peso y calor, presionando sus manos y labios en cada centímetro de piel expuesta, mirándolo con ansia mientras la piel del dios se tornaba rosa bajo su toque.

Entonces una bola de nieve los golpeó en el rostro, y se alejaron el uno del otro, farfullando.

—¡Consigan una habitación!

Loki se volvió para ver a Clint parado en el borde de su claro, vistiendo un abrigo ridículamente grande y un sombrero a juego que le hacía parecer un globo de tamaño humano. Por el rugido de risa cercano, Loki sospechó que Thor estaba con él, probablemente más allá del bosquecillo.

Loki y Tony intercambiaron miradas de soslayo y sonrisas.

—¿Barton? —gritó Loki dulcemente, retorciendo los dedos detrás de su espalda en un hechizo.

—¿Sí, escarchado? —replicó el humano descaradamente.

—Tal vez quieras correr.

Terminó el hechizo, y la nieve a su alrededor se unió en una bola de nieve de tres yardas de diámetro y flotó amenazadoramente en el aire. Tony soltó un silbido ahogado.

 _—¡Puta madre!_ —chilló Clint. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás a través de las ventiscas. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Loki envió la bola de nieve a toda velocidad en dirección del hombre.

Junto a él, Tony estaba temblando de risa, y a juzgar por la cabeza rubia apenas visible al final de los árboles, Thor también lo estaba. Mirar el gran bulto de abrigo corriendo con una enorme bola de nieve pisándole los talones, también hizo que Loki tuviera un ataque de risa.

Todavía riéndose, Tony agarró a Loki por las solapas y lo atrajo hacia un beso.

—Te amo —dijo, aún riendo.

Al unísono, los dos se pusieron rígidos al comprender lo que Tony acababa de decir.

—Uh —balbuceó Tony, ojos redondos como monedas. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás y hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Q-q-q-quiero decir, «eres asombroso».

—Por supuesto —concluyó Loki fríamente, luchando por ignorar la sensación de decepción. Por supuesto, _por supuesto_ , Tony no había querido decir eso...

—Solo fue una forma de expresión.

—En efecto.

—Como, «amo el helado» o «amo American Idol».

—Sí.

—¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

—Bien.

—Perfecto.

—Sí.

—Absolutamente.

Loki miró a todas partes, menos hacia Tony, y sus manos seguían jugando con los bordes de su ropa. Buscó una distracción y la encontró en la forma de Thor, que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, mirándolos cautelosamente.

—¡Thor! —gritó Tony, justo cuando Loki dijo—: ¡Hermano!

Thor se detuvo, y sus cejas se fruncieron bajo sus cabellos rubios convertidos en estalactitas por la nieve.

—¿Está todo bien, mis amigos? —preguntó.

—Magnífico —contestó Tony, su voz demasiado aguda para que alguien lo tomara en serio. A Loki le dijo—: Acabo de recordar que tengo esta cosa—

—Oh, yo también —respondió Loki rápidamente. Tras arrastrar los pies unas cuantas veces más de manera incómoda, sonrieron y se escabulleron en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Thor caminó con Tony de regreso a la mansión.

—Mierda. —Seguía murmurando Tony en voz baja—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Pero cuando Thor le preguntó al respecto, el humano simplemente sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Soy un idiota.

Thor frunció el ceño pero sabía que era mejor no discutir.

* * *

Solo, en el frío, Loki susurró al viento:

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Nos leemos~


	11. Amor es una palabra de cuatro letras (I)

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Amor es una palabra de cuatro letras (Parte I)**

Tony estaba jodido. Y no de la manera divertida.

Bueno, está bien, sí, de la manera divertida también, pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que estaba bastante seguro de que Loki le había hecho algo. No sabía cuándo o cómo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que había comenzado hace tiempo, ganando terreno progresivamente hasta que finalmente lo había visto, notado, y había pensado: _«bueno, mierda, ¿por qué no vi eso antes?»_

Sus pensamientos no tenían sentido y lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no hiperventilar.

—Lo amas.

Pepper había sido quien lo había señalado, declarándolo como si fuera una gran revelación que hacía que todo encajara en su lugar. Todos los arcoíris, las mariposas y las colinas estaban vivas con el sonido de la música—

Excepto que esta revelación tuvo un efecto exactamente opuesto para él, como si con estas palabras, Pepper hubiera tirado y tirado del hilo suelto en el suéter que era la vida de Tony en este momento y hubiera desenrollado y desenrollado y solo hubiese dejado un montón de hilo completamente inservible.

Está bien, sus metáforas apestaban. Qué importa.

El _punto_ era que Tony había estado evitando la palabra con «A» como la plaga que era, pero escucharla de labios de Pepper era como una condena. Sabía que ya no podría huir de ella.

—No lo amo —insistió de todos modos, porque él era el Jodido Tony Stark, con el corazón de una máquina, y no se _enamoraba_ —. Yo solo—

 _«Amo todo sobre él_ ».

La forma en que come sus palomitas de maíz en las noches de películas, desmenuzando los granos antes de mordisquearlos, como esperando encontrar el significado de la vida en su interior —que hacía enloquecer a Steve, pero que él encontraba entrañable.

La forma en que se tumbaba en la cama de Tony como un pulpo de largas piernas. La forma en que sus pies se contraían cuando dormía, y la forma en que espetaba y gruñía en la mañana una variedad de idiomas hasta que alguien le daba su «condenado café».

La forma en que decía, «El Google». La forma en que le desconcertaba el «Libro de Rostros*» de internet.

La forma en que sus cabellos se rizaban y levantaban con la humedad, y la forma en que miraba a Tony cada vez que veía al humano jalando sus ensortijados rizos.

La forma en que arqueaba una ceja en una imponente cara de: «Oh, ¿en serio?» cada vez que Tony presumía demasiado. La forma en que sus fosas nasales se dilataban cada vez que Tony le sacaba de quicio, y la forma en que toleraba al idiota humano de todas maneras.

La forma en que sonreía afectuosamente y decía: «Eres un tonto», cuando lo que quería decir era—

Era—

Oh.

Ahora Pepper le estaba sonriendo.

—Páralo —gruñó, tratando de averiguar qué hacer con esta última revelación.

La sonrisa de Pepper se ensanchó.

Tony cerró los ojos resignado. Estaba jodido.

* * *

—¡Oh, Anthony, cariño! —Loki llamó a la puerta del taller de Tony, sonriendo. Preferiría simplemente teletransportarse dentro, pero Tony le había expresado su disgusto sobre esto la última vez, afirmando que Loki lo había asustado hasta las «pelotas». Asustarlo hasta las «pelotas» no era algo bueno para su delicado trabajo, aparentemente, y casi había hecho que al pobre Tony le diera un infarto.

Entonces llamar a la puerta era la manera correcta.

Momentos transcurrieron en silencio, y Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿Tony? —llamó, tocando por segunda vez. Presionó el oído contra la puerta y finalmente escuchó sonidos de movimiento desde adentro. Sonrió y retrocedió ante el sonido de pasos familiares.

Los pasos se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta y la puerta se abrió un poco. La luz del pasillo iluminó el costado izquierdo del rostro de Tony.

—¿Sí? —le dijo Tony. Su voz sonaba tenue, pero parecía cauteloso mientras miraba a Loki a través de la rendija en la puerta.

Loki arqueó las cejas. Generalmente Tony se mostraba ansioso por saludarlo, especialmente cuando no se habían visto en unos cuantos días, pero Loki decidió dejarlo pasar. Por ahora.

—¿Estarás libre para la noche de películas? —preguntó Loki, blandiendo un DVD y escuchando el disco sonar dentro—. Steven me informó que esa horrible película que vimos la semana pasada tiene una secuela, y disfruté burlándome de la anterior.

Loki veía esto como un gesto generoso de su parte. «Las noches de películas» eran una tradición decididamente midgardiana hacia la que Loki se mostraba bastante ambivalente. No le gustaba quedarse sentado ociosamente durante dos horas, incluso si Tony le hacía palomitas de maíz y se sentaba presionado agradablemente contra él, pero sabía que Tony necesitaba de semejantes cosas para relajarse. Pensó en comprometerse en conseguir una película que sabía podría destripar verbalmente.

Sin embargo, Loki reconoció molestia en el golpecito de los dedos de Tony contra la puerta, en el cambio de peso de un pie a otro. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la obvia falsa sonrisa que Tony le ofreció.

—Eso... eso suena genial, Loki, pero estoy un poco ocupado.

Estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?

Loki usó su magia para sentir la habitación detrás de Tony. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando vio que Tony estaba solo y había estado solo allí durante horas.

—Podríamos hacer otra cosa, si así lo prefieres —ofreció Loki encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no dejar que este rechazo le lastimara. Tony podía ser suyo, pero seguía siendo un mortal. Y ningún mortal debía hacerle sentir tan tonto.

—Dije que estaba ocupado, Loki —espetó Tony repentinamente. La puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara y Loki retrocedió dos pasos.

Miró la puerta cerrada y una vez que la conmoción y la indignación se distendieron, sintió la ira envolviendo una mano alrededor de su garganta.

* * *

Tony se deslizó por la pared hasta que su trasero golpeó el suelo.

—Oh, Tony, ¿qué estás haciendo? —murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Sabía que Loki iba a hacerle arrepentirse por esto y se estremeció al escuchar algo que sonaba como a vidrio rompiéndose.

—Señor–

—Sí, sí, J.A.R.V.I.S., lo sé —se quejó Tony—. Déjalo en paz.

* * *

Tres días después, Tony seguía en su taller (había convencido a Pepper para que le trajera unas cuantas cenas precocidas, aunque podría haberlo hecho sin la mirada implacable y el sermón). Necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha y afeitarse. _Más tarde,_ seguía diciéndose. Por ahora sus trajes estaban mejorados, engrasados y pulidos, lo que en comparación únicamente le hacía sentirse más mugroso.

Sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde, que estaba huyendo. Puso a todo volumen a Black Sabbath hasta que no pudo escuchar sus propios despectivos pensamientos.

Steve llamó a su puerta, Thor llamó a su puerta, y Pepper llamó a su puerta, pero a menos de que estuvieran acompañados de comida o café, los ignoró y subió el volumen de la música.

Y luego, al tercer día, Loki llamó a su puerta. Tony reconoció su patrón, tres golpes con un solo nudillo, y casi pudo ver los nudillos cuadrados y los dedos esbeltos en el otro lado de la puerta. Al principio, Tony no respondió, después vino un segundo golpe y la voz de Loki.

—Tony.

No era un saludo ni una pregunta. Era una declaración. Una orden.

Tony suspiró y J.A.R.V.I.S. encendió el intercomunicador.

—¿Sí? —dijo, sonando cansado, tranquilo, quizá incluso irritado.

—Tus amigos dicen que has estado ahí durante días.

—¿Sí? —dijo Tony nuevamente, porque múltiples sílabas requerían demasiado esfuerzo.

Una pausa, larga e incómoda, y luego, apaciblemente:

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —mintió Tony. Dos sílabas eran manejables, supuso.

Otra pausa, y Tony sabía que Loki estaba luchando contra él mismo al hacer esto. Para él, mostrar preocupación — _preocupación real_ — era sinónimo de mostrar vulnerabilidad. En algún lugar más allá del entumecimiento y la preocupación, Tony se sintió... _contento_ , sabiendo que Loki al menos estaba intentándolo.

Pero Tony simplemente estaba igual de asustado de ser vulnerable, así que dijo:

—Solo déjame en paz, Loki.

Se sucedió el silencio, y Tony cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Loki había hecho precisamente eso.

 _«Vas a perderlo si no eres cuidadoso»_ se dijo Tony.

Pero de alguna manera, aquello resolvería el problema. Sería el camino de menor resistencia.

Se odió por siquiera llegar a considerarlo.

* * *

Loki merodeó por su apartamento, entreteniéndose y desahogándose usando su tostadora como blanco. Después de hacerla rebotar por toda la habitación, el aparato estalló en un confeti de trozos de metal. Sonrió herméticamente en algo parecido a la satisfacción y volvió sobre sus pasos, sintiendo los restos de tostadora crujir bajo sus pies.

—Soy un dios —gruñó para sí—. Un _rey_ entre dioses.

Y Tony Stark parecía haber olvidado eso.

Esperaría un poco, esperaría a que el humano viniera de nuevo hacia él, implorándole perdón de rodillas como cualquier humano debía hacerlo.

 _«¿Y si no lo hace?»_ , se burló una voz en su cabeza.

Loki cerró los ojos y presionó su pulgar y dedo medio en sus sienes.

—Lo hará —se dijo con una convicción que no sentía.

 _«¿Y si se cansa de ti?»._

—No lo hará.

 _«Sabes que lo hará tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no ahora?»._

Loki se sentó pesadamente en el mesón de la cocina y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Este era el punto donde normalmente asolaría una pequeña ciudad, cazaría gigantes con Thor, o realizaría una broma particularmente perversa. Para distraerse del aburrimiento, la quietud... de él mismo.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso. No sin comprometer lo que tenía con Tony.

Admitir esto le irritaba.

—Has dejado que un humano te domine —murmuró para sí.

* * *

—Agente Coulson —dijo Fury. El agente en mención se reanimó y lo observó atentamente. Estaban cerca del final de la presentación, y Fury simplemente quería que esta última sección terminara para así poder irse a casa, levantar los pies y ver televisión—. Si fuera tan amable de poner el resumen del Proyecto Theta...

El juego de luces a su espalda cambió, y pudo verlo reflejado en la negra superficie de la mesa frente a él. Fury se aclaró la garganta, listo para continuar.

Excepto que repentinamente música resonó de los altavoces: _«Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down...»_ *

Fury cerró su único ojo y tomó profundas y tranquilizadoras respiraciones. Junto a él, Coulson miraba fijamente la pantalla, ojos abiertos de sorpresa, pero labios apretados firmemente como para evitar reírse.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —le gruñó Fury.

Coulson se encogió de hombros impotente y dijo:

—Parece que hemos sido Rickrolleados, señor.

Alrededor de la mesa, cabezas estaban inclinadas en risas silenciosas.

—Más bien Lokiados —gruñó Fury—. Apaga la maldita cosa.

* * *

Seguramente escondido en un hechizo de invisibilidad, Loki observó la expresión de Fury y se rio, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

* * *

—El Director Fury en la línea para usted, señor.

—Maravilloso —se quejó Tony—. Gracias, J.A.R.V.I.S., ponlo en el altavoz.

Continuó sirviendo perro calientes —era la noche en la que le tocaba cocinar, lo que significaba que enfadarse no era una opción, si cierto arquero y Dios del Trueno tenían algo que decirle— y Clint y Thor se apretujaban alrededor de la encimera de la cocina, mirando la comida como un par de perros luchando por las sobras de la mesa. Tony sacudió la cabeza e intentó apartarlos.

—¡Fuera! —dijo—. Háganse los muertos.

—Señor Stark —dijo la voz de Fury por el altavoz. Parecía tenso, probablemente irritado, pero Tony no esperaba algo diferente.

—Fury —suspiró Tony en respuesta, golpeando la mano de Thor mientras el dios trataba de robar un perro caliente—. Lávense primero las manos, chiquillos —le dijo a Thor y a Clint.

—Tienes que estar más pendiente de tu novio —dijo Fury, y Tony se quedó paralizado. Thor y él intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

 _«Oh, Dios_ —pensó Tony _—. Por favor, no me digas que mató a alguien»._

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó, volviéndose para mirar de lleno la habitación.

Clint aprovechó su distracción para robarle y empezó a masticar felizmente un perro caliente. Se detuvo, a medio mordisco, para untarle salsa de tomate.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Tony temió lo peor.

—Nos Rickrolleó durante una presentación.

Clint se atragantó con su perro caliente y se dobló de risa, ahogándose. Thor lo miró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que el humano dejó de toser. Tony estaba un poco mejor, sus propios hombros temblaban de risa.

—Oh, Dios —exhaló Tony—. Maldita sea, Fury, me hiciste pensar que otra vez había vuelto al lado oscuro, o algo así.

—¿Rickrollear? —Clint rio entre dientes—. ¡Si ese no es el lado oscuro, entonces no sé qué es!

—¿Qué es Rickrollear? —preguntó Thor, con las cejas levantadas, confundido.

—No es gracioso —gruñó Fury.

—Es un poco gracioso —insistió Tony.

—¡Es una violación de seguridad! —exclamó Fury.

—¡Oh vamos! —respondió Tony—. De todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho, se decidió por algo completamente inofensivo. Probablemente estaba aburrido. ¿Puedes relajarte?

—Señor Stark —dijo Fury en un tono que no admitía discusión—. Debe dejarle claro a su chico de juguete que jugar con las instalaciones del gobierno no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Sí, sí, le enviaré un memo.

Fury cortó la comunicación sin siquiera despedirse.

—¿Qué es Rickrollear? —preguntó Thor nuevamente con menos paciencia.

Tony sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Llamo al señor Laufeyson? —preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony casi dijo: «Sí», solo para detenerse y pensar en ello por un momento.

—No, yo... —dijo en cambio—. Hablaré con él más tarde.

Thor lo miró de forma extraña, pero Tony simplemente volvió a encargarse de los perros calientes.

* * *

 ***Book of Faces** (Libro de Rostros): así es como llama Loki a Facebook.

 ***Never gonna give you up:** canción de Rick Ashley con la que se originó esa conocida broma de internet (por ello el nombre de Rickrollear, si no han sido blanco de ella, considérense afortunados xD), esta línea de la canción traduciría: Nunca te dejaré, nunca te defraudaré…

Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia en cuanto a la traducción no duden en hacérmela llegar. Mil gracias como siempre por seguir ahí y por sus comentarios a quienes se toman unos minutos para hacerme llegar sus apreciaciones, es bueno saber que hay alguien ahí afuera siguiendo esto xD

Cuídense y nos leemos en un par de días ;)


	12. Amor es una palabra de cuatro letras II

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Amor es una palabra de cuatro letras (Parte II)**

Loki miró el teléfono Stark sobre el mostrador como si tuviera los secretos del significado de la vida. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban unidas delante de su rostro, dedos índices golpeteando distraídamente contra sus labios.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Loki quería llamar desesperadamente a Tony, teletransportarse delante de él, escucharlo, verlo, follárselo y después estrangularlo hasta matarlo.

Pero no. Tony tenía que venir a _él_ , rogarle, preferiblemente de rodillas.

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

* * *

El escritorio retumbó y Tony se despertó de un sobresalto. ¿Quién necesitaba una alarma cuando tenías a Pepper dejando caer libros pesados en tu cabeza?

—Eres un idiota.

Tony resopló y parpadeó como un búho hacia Pepper. Estaba parada delante de él, elegantemente vestida y cabello perfectamente peinado, con una mano en su ladeada cadera y la otra golpeteando un ritmo entrecortado contra su escritorio.

Tony se frotó sus ojos soñolientos y sintió marcas donde su mejilla había estado presionada contra el teclado.

—No sabía que esto fuera nuevo para para ti —dijo—. ¿ _Cuánto_ tiempo llevas trabajando para mí?

—Demasiado tiempo —contestó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo los labios de una forma que Tony sabía significaba problemas. La miró cautelosamente.

—¿Qué hice esta vez? —preguntó.

—¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo?

Tony miró hacia sus manos, sacando pelusa del teclado.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de Loki y, qué, ¿decides que se acabó? ¿Qué es momento de dejarlo?

—No —respondió Tony, aunque su voz sonó débil incluso para él.

Pepper se inclinó sobre él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tony —dijo ella, ira disminuyendo en exasperación—. Necesitas dejar de huir de esto. Dejar tus problemas de compromiso de lado, necesitas recordar que tuviste algún tipo de efecto estabilizador en Loki.

Tony la miró sin estar convencido.

—No es que él lo admita —prosiguió Pepper irónicamente—. Pero piensa en ello. Desde que ustedes dos oficializaron, dejó toda la cosa del supervillano. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Tú le das algo que al parecer necesita, y si sigues apartándolo... —Pepper no terminó la oración, ojos muy abiertos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Genial —murmuró Tony—. Así que si jodo esto, ¿será _mi_ culpa cuando intente apoderarse nuevamente del mundo?

Pepper cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente.

—Tony —dijo ella—, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que él te necesita. —Se inclinó sobre su rostro y añadió—: Así que madura.

Pepper se volvió y se marchó, sus tacones chasqueando contra la piedra.

Tony se quedó mirando hacia la distancia. Ella tenía razón, y lo sabía, pero...

Después, decidió. Arreglaría las cosas después.

* * *

Cubierto de invisibilidad, Loki se paró en la acera y dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido, dejando que la vista–los sonidos–el caos le invadieran. Su apartamento estaba silencioso y tranquilo como una tumba. Ni la música ni la televisión midgardiana le atraían, pero durante horas los había hecho resonar al mismo tiempo solo para combatir el silencio. Tras un tiempo incluso esto se había convertido en poco más que ruido blanco para él, y estaba asustando, tan asustado de la quietud que le seguiría.

Durante meses, Tony Stark había sido su distracción; caprichoso, exasperante —un rompecabezas sin fin. Si Tony supiera con cuánta frecuencia Loki había observado en secreto sus movimientos, sus gestos y manierismos, cómo a veces quería desarmar la mente del humano y armarla nuevamente solo para ver cómo funcionaba, probablemente correría lejos, muy lejos.

Y ahora Loki tenía que arreglárselas sin su distracción favorita, y tras el aburrimiento y el silencio venía algo mucho más oscuro.

Por un tiempo, la sobrecarga sensorial de las multitudes le tranquilizó y calmó el temblor en sus manos. Pero luego llegó la noche, y la multitud disminuyó y disminuyó hasta que...

Silencio.

Las sombras se alejaron de las luces de la calle y de los faros de los coches que transitaban, y en la oscuridad, Loki vio el Vacío, los mundos intermedios por los que había caído durante siglos y segundos. La noche era cálida, pero se estremeció.

 _«Mira a lo que te ha reducido este humano_ —dijo una parte suya, enojada —siempre enojada— indignada—. _Y tú dejaste que lo hiciera»_.

—¡Silencio! —murmuró Loki, pasándose una mano por sus ojos. Incluso su voz tembló.

 _«Siempre tan débil»._

—Cállate.

 _«Débil comparado con Thor, ahora débil comparado con un maldito humano»._

—¡Cállate!

Un hombre que pasaba saltó y miró a la noche por un momento, desconcertado. Continuó caminando, indeciso, y la mirada de Loki se clavó en su espalda.

—No soy débil —murmuró.

 _«Entonces, pruébalo»._

Loki cerró los ojos reprimiendo una mueca.

—No necesito hacerlo —dijo. No había convicción en su voz.

 _«Mírate. Te ha dominado»._

Y Loki pensó en todo lo que había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo.

—Por las barbas de Odín —murmuró Loki. Había renunciado a interpretar al «supervillano», su forma de vida, por la aprobación de un simple mortal.

 _«Un mortal que te ha abandonado»._

Ningún ser humano debía tener este tipo de poder sobre él, y ya era tiempo de quitárselo. Tony obviamente estaba apartándolo, y ya era tiempo de que el humano se diera cuenta —y de que Loki se convenciera— de que él no era tan importante para el dios como su gran cabezota parecía pensarlo.

 _«Sabes quién eres. Qué eres»._

Loki sintió la magia crujir en la punta de sus dedos e incineró un automóvil con un chasquido de sus dedos. Rio, alto e histérico, ante los gritos de los transeúntes y observó cómo los humanos se dispersaban como una bandada de palomas.

Lágrimas se agruparon en las comisuras de su sonrisa mientras hacía arder dos coches más. El fuego era lo suficientemente luminoso como para apartar gran parte de la oscuridad, para desterrar los demonios sin rostro que ahuyentaban su sueño.

Odiaba esta parte suya despectiva y destructiva, pero era la parte que le era más familiar, la parte que las profecías le habían dicho abrazaría quisiera o no.

Contempló las llamas y sintió el calor lamiendo su rostro. Con un chasquido de sus dedos el edificio detrás de él explotó, vidrio y escombros chocando inofensivamente contra su burbuja personal.

—Trata de ignorar _esto_ , Tony.

* * *

La mansión tembló, fotos y tazas de café resonaban contra las paredes como dientes castañeando, y Tony suspiró, apartando su plato del borde de la encimera mientras sacaba su pan de la tostadora. Se detuvo mientras untaba mantequilla en su pan tostado al recordar que estaba en Nueva York, no en California, y que en Nueva Inglaterra generalmente no _habían_ terremotos.

—Vengadores —sonó la voz de Fury por el intercomunicador. Tony cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido—. Hay un supervillano de gran poder creando un terremoto artificial en el centro de la ciudad. Vamos a necesitarlos a todos en esto.

—¿Quién es el objetivo? —preguntó Tony en medio de apresurados mordiscos a su pan.

Una larga, larga pausa que hizo que a Tony se le helara la sangre.

—Stark —dijo Fury con una voz ligeramente menos irritada que de costumbre—. Es Loki.

Steve lo empujó dos minutos más tarde, diciéndole que dejara el maldito pan y se pusiera su traje.

* * *

 _«¿Yo hice esto?»_ se preguntó Tony mientras miraba fijamente a la figura vestida de verde y negro flotando encima de ellos. Culpa y pánico, como plomo caliente, se agruparon en la boca de su estómago.

Flotó justo por encima del suelo, que temblaba y se sacudía debajo de él. Los otros luchaban por mantenerse en pie, piernas abiertas y dobladas, brazos extendidos para conservar el equilibrio. Thor flotó en el aire a su lado y Tony intercambió una mirada con él, agradecido de que su visera ocultara la culpa que estaba seguro estaba pintando todo su rostro.

—Vamos a tener que someterlo —dijo Steve sombríamente.

Ante esto, Tony finalmente halló su voz.

—¡No! —Agarró la muñeca de Steve mientras este buscaba su escudo—. Solo dame la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Steve intercambió miradas con los demás, y Tony trató de no erizarse ante la mirada de desconfianza en su rostro cubierto.

—Tony —dijo—, estuvimos aquí antes, Thor ni siquiera pudo...

—¡Bueno, yo no soy Thor! —gritó Tony. Thor pareció dolido, pero Tony no tenía tiempo para halagar egos heridos—. Solo dos minutos, _por favor_.

Steve ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tony, sé que crees que puedes ayudar, ¿pero alguna vez se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez todo este tiempo Loki simplemente estaba—?

— _Steve_ —dijo Tony en un gruñido bajo y mordaz. Su agarre se apretó en la muñeca del Capitán, y la expresión de Steve se tornó cautelosa—. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero si terminas esa frase, te daré una patada en el trasero que sentirás hasta el próximo martes.

Steve frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Intercambió miradas con Thor, quien asintió.

—Dos minutos —dijo.

Tony ya estaba en el aire antes de que Steve hubiera terminado de hablar. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a la altura de Loki y guió su traje hasta que quedó flotando delante de él. Se preparó para escapar de ser necesario, pero Loki ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. Sus verdes ojos miraban fijamente al suelo, hundidos, vidriosos y obsesionados.

—Loki —murmuró él. Su traje transmitió el sonido, pero Loki no respondió. Bajó la mirada y la tierra aún se agrietaba, retumbaba y temblaba mucho más abajo. Observó a Loki y también lo vio temblando.

Se acercó más, luchando por mantenerse firme frente al rostro de Loki.

— _Loki_ —dijo, más fuerte, más firme.

Ojos verdes parpadearon y se movieron para observar hacia alguna parte sobre su hombro, pero todavía tenían esa vidriosa y desenfocada expresión. La preocupación envolvió dedos aplastantes alrededor de su corazón.

Se estabilizó con un brazo extendido para equilibrarse y utilizó el otro para acariciar suavemente la barbilla de Loki, giró la cabeza del Tramposo hasta que estuvo mirando directamente hacia su máscara de acero. Deseó tener una mano libre para levantar su visera.

Loki parpadeó, una vez, dos veces, e inhaló una profunda y estremecedora respiración, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Aún parecía confundido e inseguro, pero sus ojos se aclararon al mirar al humano.

—Tony —dijo Loki en una voz temblorosa. Así de cerca, Tony pudo ver el fino brillo de sudor en su rostro.

—Hey —dijo Tony suavemente, aún sosteniendo la barbilla del dios—, ¿quieres decirme qué está sucediendo?

Loki miró a su alrededor aturdido, como viendo su entorno por primera vez, sus cejas se fruncieron, confundido.

—Yo solo... necesitaba algo —murmuró, y Tony tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharlo. La tierra seguía temblando.

—Está bien —dijo Tony, guiando nuevamente a Loki por la barbilla para que le observara—. ¿Por qué no apagamos la magia por un momento?

Algo oscuro y feo brilló detrás de sus ojos al escuchar aquello, y Tony se tensó, otra vez listo para escapar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el Tramposo inocentemente.

—Porque creo que necesitas descansar —dijo Tony con una calma que no sentía.

Y era cierto. La piel de Loki estaba pálida como la muerte, sus mejillas hundidas y macilentas. Sospechaba que no había estado durmiendo ni comiendo, y Tony había aprendido suficiente sobre magia durante los últimos meses para saber que Loki estaba usando una cantidad alarmante de energía. A la velocidad en que iba, sin un conducto mágico como el cetro, Loki sería una cáscara seca en poco tiempo.

—Loki, por favor —dijo, sin importarle que su desesperación destilara en su voz.

Una risita aguda, de hiena, brotó del pecho de Loki. Su expresión estaba dividida. Sus labios estaban retorcidos en una sonrisa maníaca, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y abiertos de terror. _Ayúdame_ , decía ese rostro, y Tony quería apretarlo entre sus manos y abrazarlo contra su pecho, sostenerlo y nunca dejarlo ir mientras el mundo a su alrededor se iba al infierno. Pero Loki estaba demasiado rígido, su contorno era todo aristas cercadas y Tony se quedó suspendido anticipando un gesto reconfortante que probablemente nunca iba a dar.

—Pero necesito el caos —dijo Loki con una voz que temblaba y se sacudía—. ¿No lo ves? Este mundo es plano y aburrido y tan _predecible_. —La sonrisa tembló, los ojos se abrieron, brillantes y lejanos—. ¡Puedo _ver_ muchas cosas que nadie más puede, y es _demasiado_ , y necesito — _necesito_ — que se detenga, y el dulce, dulce _caos_ nunca es aburrido y predecible! Pero _tú_ —

Levantó la visera de Tony y pasó una mano por su mejilla, dedos ligeros y trémulos, y aquella expresión aterrada cambió, se convirtió en algo suave y desesperado y _por favor Tony sálvame de mí mismo_ —

—Tú —continuó Loki suavemente, reverentemente—, nunca eres aburrido.

Entonces Loki tomó el rostro de Tony con ambas manos y lo mantuvo firme, mirándolo fijamente, muy fijamente, como si el rostro de Tony fuera lo único que lo anclara al universo de la cordura. Por lo que Tony sabía, probablemente era así.

Y eso fue desembriagador. Desembriagador como–si–probablemente–nunca–más–pudiera–ser–capaz–de–embriagarse–nuevamente, y Steve y él podrían llegar a tener algunas inútiles noches de copas juntos y—

Tony no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien necesitándolo así. Dios, era por esto que no le gustaban las relaciones. Confiar en él era como construir sobre una base de arena o... o usar un castillo de naipes como un mueble para la tele.

Entonces miró aquellos ojos desesperados y llorosos y pensó que tal vez —simplemente tal vez— con el equilibrio y la distribución de peso correcto, después de todo, este castillo de naipes podría sostener esa maldita televisión. Si alguien podía hacerlo, sería el Jodido Tony Stark, genio–multimillonario–mujeriego–filántropo.

Excepto que la parte del «mujeriego» quedaba fuera, ¿cierto?

—Loki —dijo, acariciando las manos del dios con las suyas. Las palabras le fallaron más allá de esto.

El apriete de Loki se tornó aplastante, y Tony se contrajo de dolor mientras los dedos se presionaban fuertemente en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Loki estaban muy abiertos, oscuros y salvajes.

—Me dejaste —dijo en un siseo irritado, dientes blancos desnudos en un gruñido.

—¡No! —balbuceó Tony antes de que esos dedos pudieran dejar abolladuras en su cráneo. El agarre seguía siendo doloroso pero no se presionó más profundo—. Yo solo... ¡Solo me asusté! No te dejaría.

Tony miró a Loki a los ojos y le apretó las manos, rezando para que el dios le creyera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has estado evitándome? —dijo Loki en un siseo tembloroso.

—No he — _«estado evitándote»,_ Tony empezó a decir, pero el fuego verde en los ojos de Loki ardió en su cráneo. Desvió la mirada, pero todavía podía sentir el peso de sus ojos—. De acuerdo, así es. Lo _hice_. Lo siento. —Loki disminuyó la intensidad en sus ojos un nivel pero aún mantuvo al humano sujeto bajo su mirada—. Es solo que estoy...

 _«Estoy aterrado»._

—¿Estás qué? —gruñó Loki. Su voz era tensa y aguda, como un puñado de cristales rotos.

Tony tragó saliva.

—Soy un cobarde —dijo—. Cuando se trata de estas cosas, de cierta forma.

¿Y eso no era simplemente irónico? Tony Stark, consumado temerario, aterrado de saltar de cabeza hacia algo que en realidad no podía matarlo. No físicamente, de todos modos. Dios, pero por esto haría puenting* sin cuerda elástica cualquier día de la semana.

Los ojos de Loki se entornaron, pero su cabeza se inclinó en una pregunta.

—¿«Estas cosas»?

—Relaciones —aclaró Tony, tratando de no retorcerse bajo los dedos hundidos de Loki—. Nosotros.

—¿Por qué esto es un problema _ahora_? —espetó Loki, sacudiéndolo—. ¡Estabas bien — _parecías estar_ bien—durante todos estos meses! ¿Qué, dime por favor, ha _cambiado_?

Y bajo la ira y la locura, Tony vio que Loki también estaba asustado. Asustado de _perderlo_ , de entre todas las cosas. Sabiendo que de alguna manera eso hacía todo más fácil.

—Lo que ha cambiado —dijo Tony suavemente, forzándose a decir las palabras—, es que ahora yo... yo creo que te amo.

Tuvo que empujar la palabra con «A» por sus labios. Sonaba ridículamente cursi, pero sabía que ninguna otra palabra funcionaría.

Loki lo miró fijamente, su agarre se aflojó una fracción. Al principio ninguna reacción más que aquellos ojos muy abiertos y labios separados en una aguda inhalación de aire. Entonces su aliento comenzó a volverse rápido y superficial, sus ojos brillando con la amenaza de lágrimas.

—¿Esto es un truco? —preguntó en una voz enojada y ahogada.

Tony pudo _ver_ las paredes que Loki estaba colocando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Las manos del dios fueron a la garganta de Tony esta vez.

—Cómo te atreves, ¡cómo te atreves! —gritó Loki, presionando y _presionando_ , haciendo que el metal se retorciera bajo sus dedos y en la garganta de Tony. Tony se ahogó, ojos entornados y asustados, mientras miraba a Loki.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —graznó. Buscó los brazos de Loki, pero el dios se apartó como si le quemara. Esto alivió la presión en su cuello, pero las huellas de Loki seguían presionadas en el metal—. ¡Maldita sea, Loki, _mírame_!

Los ojos de Loki se movieron de un lado a otro, como los de un animal acorralado, pero al final aterrizaron sobre él, aún abiertos y cautelosos y vidriosos con lágrimas potenciales.

—Loki —dijo Tony más dulcemente—. No estoy mintiendo, no estoy— no estoy _jugando_ contigo, te amo. Me asusta como un carajo, y todo esto es _seriamente_ jodido, pero— te amo. De verdad.

Las palabras se sentían menos extrañas para él cuanto más las decía. Algo en la expresión de Loki vaciló, y Tony aprovechó esta ventaja.

—Mira, lo siento, he sido un idiota —dijo—. No merecías eso. Es solo que— esto me asustó un poco. Quiero decir, Pepper me importó en su momento, pero tú eres... — _«Exasperante–maravilloso–hermoso–roto–cínico–inteligente»_ —. Todo.

Más grietas en la fachada de Loki, y Tony pudo ver su corazón roto y frágil a través de ellas. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos como si pudiera sostener físicamente a Loki.

—Te amo —dijo otra vez, porque nunca había sido más cierto que en este momento.

Labios fríos contra los suyos. Violentos. Sofocantes. _Perfectos_.

El agarre de Loki era dolorosamente hermético contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza y alrededor de su cintura. Siguió el ritmo del dios, pero contrarrestó su ferocidad y desesperación con una ternura que usualmente evitaba.

Entonces Loki retrocedió bruscamente con un hálito dolido, dedos apretando abolladuras en los hombros del traje de metal, y Tony lo sintió temblando más violentamente que antes. Miró hacia abajo y recordó que la tierra seguía temblando.

—E–Está bien, Lokes —dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa—. ¿Podemos apagar la magia ahora?

—Tony —dijo Loki con una voz pequeña y ahogada—. Yo...

Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, y la magia alrededor de ellos se disipó, chasqueando como una cuerda elástica. Tony cogió a Loki por la cintura mientras empezaba a caer, acercando la forma sin fuerzas contra su pecho mientras descendía lentamente.

Ni siquiera notó que el mundo había dejado de temblar.

* * *

*Puenting o salto bungee.

Ey, nos leemos en unos días. Si notan algún error por ahí o algo no les cuadra no duden en preguntarme.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por seguir ahí.

¡Cuídense!


	13. La excepción a la regla

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **La excepción a la regla**

—Señor Stark —dijo Fury mientras presionaba sus manos extendidas sobre el escritorio y se inclinaba hacia adelante, proyectando una larga sombra de un solo ojo sobre el sentado Vengador—, ¿su _novio_ acaba de intentar diezmar la ciudad, y su respuesta es _«oops»_?

Tony se encogió de hombros impotente y sonrió. Pensándolo bien, probablemente no era la mejor respuesta, pero Tony Stark nunca había sido conocido por su tacto.

—El trato —dijo Fury, lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra—, era que eliminaríamos el expediente de Loki _únicamente_ si no hacía este tipo de mierda otra vez.

—¿Locura temporal? —sugirió Tony, encongiéndose otra vez de hombros. El único ojo de Fury se entornó.

—¿«Temporal»? —repitió secamente. Tony le dio la razón—. Mira, Stark, rompió nuestro trato. Solo estoy teniendo la gentileza de decirte que va a ser encerrado y juzgado por sus crímenes.

Tony recorrió con un dedo una marca en la esquina del escritorio.

—Y _yo_ —dijo alegremente, inocentemente—, solo estoy teniendo la gentileza de decirte que no, no lo será. —Mostró los dientes en una aguda sonrisa.

Fury retrocedió.

—¿ _Discúlpame_? —gruñó

—¿No me escuchaste? —preguntó Tony dulcemente—. Tu audición debe andar mal debido a tu edad. Te sugiero que uses un audífono para que puedas—

— _Stark_.

Tony sonrió suavemente, amargamente, y miró a Fury a través del escritorio durante dos largos segundos, el golpeteo de sus palpitaciones llenando el silencio.

—Le darás a Loki otra oportunidad —dijo—, o dejaré a los Vengadores, no solo como Iron Man, sino como Tony Stark. Retiraré mis fondos, mi casa, mis armas.

Fury frunció los labios y su único ojo centelló de rabia.

—Haces eso —respondió—, y te haré declarar culpable por traición.

—Ah, veamos, dato curioso —dijo Tony, manteniendo el aire burlón de complacencia que sabía irritaba a Fury—. ¿Sabes cuál es una de las grandes cosas de América? Los Padres Fundadores hicieron que fuera _bastante_ difícil condenar a alguien por traición. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque técnicamente, _ellos_ habían sido culpables de traición, y pensaban que a las personas se les debía permitir desafiar al gobierno si y cuando el gobierno estuviera siendo estúpido.

Le dio a Fury una mirada aguda ante esa última palabra.

Fury apretó los dientes.

—¿Sabes también qué es ilegal? —preguntó—. Ser un vigilante.

—Ah —dijo Tony, recostándose de nuevo en su silla—, pero, verás, ¿qué jurado condenará a un héroe nacional?

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento.

—Mira —dijo Tony suavemente—, solo te estoy pidiendo que le des una oportunidad más, ¿está bien? Sé que causó bastante daño, pero... de todos modos no puedes contenerlo. ¡Lo _sabes_! —Se detuvo para tomar una profunda respiración—. Y... no sé, tal vez estoy loco al pensar esto, pero creo— _creo_ — que estoy empezando a entenderlo.

—Tony —comenzó a decir Fury.

—No, vamos, solo— solo dame una oportunidad más. No voy a estropear esto, te lo prometo. No esta vez.

En alguna parte, en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó si le estaba diciendo esto a Fury o a Loki.

Fury le dio una mirada evaluadora, y Tony supo que había ganado cuando el director dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Voy a arrepentirme por esto —murmuró—. Solo mantenlo en una correa más corta esta vez. —Después se volvió para marcharse.

—Pervertido —dijo Tony a la espalda de Fury—. Me gusta eso.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Tony supuso que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Incluso así, si alguna vez hubo un momento en que deseó matar a los paparazzi, sería ahora.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había sido bombardeado con preguntas de esta manera, rodeado por todos lados, mientras caminaba hacia el coche. Cuando la primera pregunta sobre su relación con Loki llegó, encontró difícil no abochornarse.

 _Malditos buitres._

—Realmente no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia —replicó al mar de rostros, escondiendo su reacción detrás de un par de lentes oscuros y llevándolos como una armadura. Happy le ayudó a abrirse camino hacia el coche.

 _Por supuesto_ que lo sabían. Había besado a Loki en medio del aire, en el epicentro de la catástrofe causada por un dios. No había pensado en la gente abajo, en las cámaras apuntadas hacia arriba; solo había pensado en Loki, _Loki_ , y cielos, eso le aterró. Se suponía que era un héroe, y ni siquiera había pensado en las vidas que se suponía debía estar salvando.

Se preguntó qué tan lejos llegaría por Loki, cuánto haría, y rezó para que el dios no se aprovechara de esto.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Tony cuando llegó a casa fue servirse un vaso de whisky. Lo segundo fue bebérselo. Lo tercero fue preguntar de lleno en la habitación:

—¿Cómo está?

—Aún fatigado y deshidratado, señor —respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.—, pero está despierto.

Tony asintió, mirando el vaso ahora vacío en su mano y la forma en que la luz se proyectaba a través del vidrio. Lo puso con un _golpe_ pesado.

—Dile que voy en camino —dijo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando entró, Loki estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo, y tuvo que preguntarse si el dios había estado así por un tiempo o si se había apresurado a parecer alerta cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. le había anunciado su presencia. La idea de Loki esforzándose en arreglar su cabello revuelto fue un pensamiento que hizo que Tony inclinara la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo, deteniéndose para apoyarse contra la puerta.

Loki volteó la página.

—Buenos días.

Tony lo miró por encima del ribete del libro, la palidez en sus mejillas macilentas, los círculos oscuros de sus ojos. El goteo salino aún estaba milagrosamente en su lugar, y Tony estuvo agradecido por no tener que tener _esa_ discusión otra vez. Los ojos de Loki se encontraron con los suyos por encima del libro y sus cejas se fruncieron en una combinación de irritación y confusión.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó secamente. Tony sonrió.

—Acabo de regresar de S.H.I.E.L.D. —dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se acercó a la cama, observó a Loki inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

Loki lo observó por un largo momento y asintió con indiferencia.

—Y veo que las cosas salieron bien.

Tony inclinó la cabeza en una pregunta.

—No estás lloriqueando —aclaró Loki con una sonrisa. Regresó a su libro, pero Tony sabía que en realidad no estaba leyendo.

Tony sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, pero no discutió.

—Sí, sí, todo salió bien —dijo, y la sonrisa de Loki se torció aún más—. Fueron necesarias algunas sofisticadas negociaciones de mi parte, pero... el mismo trato de antes, solo que no habrá segundas oportunidades. O... terceras oportunidades, supongo.

Loki rio burlonamente, con los ojos todavía pegados a su libro.

—Cada vez es más difícil incluso fingir tomar en serio las amenazas de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Loki —dijo Tony en un tono de advertencia.

Loki lo miró de reojo.

—¿Y si no quiero el «mismo trato»?

A Tony no le gustó cómo sonó aquello, pero por el resplandor en sus ojos después se dio cuenta de que Loki simplemente quería llevarle la contraria.

—Entonces dejaré de conseguirte las Poptarts que tanto te gustan.

Loki puso una mano sobre su corazón en fingido horror.

—Ahora eso es lo más— ¿Cómo dirías?— ¡ _cruel_ e _inusual_!

—Bueno, supongo que hay otras maneras en las que puedo castigarte. —Se arrodilló en la cama junto a Loki y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Loki rio pero no mordió el anzuelo.

—No sé si estar impresionado o preocupado— dijo Loki— de que pudieras disuadir a S.H.I.E.L.D. de intentar arrestarme.

—No eres el único que es bueno con las palabras —respondió Tony, presumiendo—. Así fue como me metí en tus pantalones, si bien recuerdo.

—Me _emborrachaste_ para meterte en mis pantalones —corrigió Loki secamente, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso solo te hace parecer más fácil.

Loki lo golpeó en el brazo con el libro.

Tony rio y se inclinó hacia adelante, arrastrándose sobre Loki a gatas, palmas sobre el colchón a cada lado de la cabeza del dios. Se inclinó para presionar un beso en la esquina de su mentón.

—Así que me amas, ¿eh? —preguntó Loki en un ronroneo bajo, deslizando una mano por el cuello de Tony, enredándola a través de los cortos cabellos en su nuca.

Tony se encogió, se aclaró la garganta y se apartó un poco para mirar a Loki.

—Sí —dijo, porque el gato ya estaba fuera de la bolsa (por así decirlo), y simplemente también podía confesarlo—. Sí, te amo.

La sonrisa de Loki se curvó aún más y asintió apreciativamente. Tony se apartó un poco más, arqueando una ceja en una pregunta. Y no, no estaba conteniendo la respiración, en absoluto. La sonrisa de Loki se marchitó ante aquella expresión, y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando aparentemente se dio cuenta de lo que Tony estaba preguntándole en silencio.

—El... sentimiento —dijo, titubeando, pasando una mano por los bíceps de Tony y observando el contraste de piel sobre piel para evitar mirar fijamente aquellos ojos marrones inquisitivos—, es... _mutuo_.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

—«El sentimiento es mutuo» —imitó presumidamente—. Oh, _vamos_.

Loki frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba.

— _¿Qué?_ —se burló.

—No seguiré dándole vueltas a este asunto —insistió Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mira lo que pasó cuando _traté_ de evitar decir las cosas. Mira, solo... si _no_ lo estás, todavía o nunca, está bien... — _No está bien, no está bien en absoluto_ , _pero Loki no era el único mentiroso aquí_ —. Pero si lo _estás_ , entonces _dilo_.

Observó la manzana de Adán de Loki moverse mientras tragaba, sus ojos demasiado abiertos, como un animal acorralado tratando de no demostrar que estaba asustado. Tony se preguntó si realmente debía presionarlo, pero algo en el fondo de su ser le dijo que Loki necesitaba esto, que simplemente estaba tan asustado de la palabra como él mismo lo estaba por razones diferentes pero similares.

Loki comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, dejando que su mirada saltara por todas partes, y Tony agarró su mano para detenerlo.

—Oye —dijo dulcemente—. Te amaré sin importar qué, y si todavía no lo estás, solo dímelo, pero _no_ digas eso solo para librarte de decir la palabra con «A». Ahora. ¿Me amas?

—Tony—

—¿Me amas? —Trató de mantener su expresión apacible y abierta, sin juzgarlo.

—¡Basta! —gruñó Loki, apartando su mano—. ¡No me dirás lo que puedo o no puedo decir, _humano_!

Tony frunció el ceño ante el epíteto, pero ya conocía a Loki lo suficiente como para leer auténtico pánico en sus palabras.

—Loki —murmuró, manteniendo su voz suave para alentar a Loki a bajar la suya—, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Loki lo miró con ojos salvajes y oscuros, emociones derritiéndose, vacilando, cambiando como un camaleón verde.

—No lo sabes —respondió con un siseo—. Las cosas que amo —continuó—, la gente que amo... ¡o me dejan, terminan muertos o los corrompo más allá de redención! Ese es el patrón, ves. Estoy destinado a destruir el mundo, ¿recuerdas? Eso es lo que Las Nornas me dijeron, Tony. El _patrón_. Mi _destino_. Soy la criatura enferma y retorcida que odia a los Nueve Mundos lo suficiente como para destruirlos, y _sucede una y otra vez_.

Tony se tragó la culpa y el pánico burbujeando por su garganta, preguntándose si había abierto una represa, si Loki se rompería delante de él.

—Hey —susurró—. Oye, hey. —Después tomó el rostro de Loki entre sus manos, preguntándose cómo demonios dos personas tan jodidas podrían haber terminado juntas—. El patrón también dice que simplemente persigo el primer trasero que veo, que soy incapaz de enamorarme, pero tú, _tú_ , eres la excepción a esa regla. Déjame ser la excepción a la tuya. —Los ojos de Loki estaban tan brillantes y tan, tan verdes mientras Tony los miraba fijamente, sus propios ojos prometiéndole solidez, fuerza, un _hogar_ —. Ahora —trató una vez más, dócilmente, dulcemente—, ¿me amas?

Sintió los músculos de la mandíbula de Loki agitarse bajo sus palmas.

—Tony —dijo en un susurro.

—Sí o no, Loki.

—Sí —contestó Loki con un gruñido—. Idiota —Cerró los ojos y Tony presionó sus sonrientes labios contra sus párpados.

—Entonces puedes decirlo —murmuró mientras se apartaba.

Un suspiro, y luego:

—Te amo. ¿Satisfecho?

Tony exhaló un tembloroso suspiro de alivio y luego besó a Loki profundamente, desesperadamente. Loki lo besó con la misma urgencia, dedos formando magulladuras en sus omoplatos.

—Ahora no esperes que vuelva a decirlo —gruñó Loki cuando hicieron una pausa para respirar.

—Oh, lo harás —contestó Tony contra los labios de Loki—. Acostúmbrate.

Loki resopló indignado pero no discutió.

* * *

Al final, Tony citó una conferencia de prensa donde anunció tres cosas: sí, todavía estaba con los Vengadores; sí, _estaba_ saliendo con Loki; y no, no respondería ninguna pregunta.

La habitación, una vez tranquila salvo por los clics de las cámaras, estalló en un mar de ruido. Tony sonrió y se puso sus lentes oscuros, dándole la espalda a la multitud.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, no he tenido mucho tiempo y ustedes saben como es la vida, ¡shit happens!

Como siempre, gracias por seguir ahí y por sus comentarios. Cualquier error que vean, no duden en comunicármelo.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ;)


	14. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Consecuencias**

Tony sabía que había sido un idiota al pensar que Loki y él podrían superar esto sin más problemas de parte de la prensa. La siguiente conferencia de prensa que sostuvo se suponía debía ser sobre el desarrollo de una nueva pieza de tecnología de Industrias Stark. En lugar de ello, se había centrado en el desarrollo de su vida amorosa.

Una multitud se había reunido a protestar (en _su_ contra, se dio cuenta, y ese fue un descubrimiento desgarrador), y justo cuando pensaba que se había librado de la prensa, tuvo que enfrentarse a la gente. Los reporteros y camarógrafos se quedaron a mirar.

Tony forzó su mejor sonrisa «mediática», pero había demasiada _rabia_ en la multitud por Loki, por la destrucción que había causado con su pequeña... _rabieta_.

Trató de disculparse, para calmar las cosas, pero terminó siendo abucheado.

—Mi esposa murió en ese terremoto.

La multitud se silenció cuando un hombre corpulento se abrió camino hacia adelante. Los lentes de las cámaras resplandecían en puntos brillantes sobre su cabeza rapada y en las lágrimas contenidas que brillaban en sus ojos. Sus manos estaban apretadas y sus labios fruncidos y temblorosos.

—¿Me están diciendo —dijo—, que ese _monstruo_ no tendrá el castigo que se merece porque está acostándose con un mujeriego multimillonario?

La multitud se volvió hacia Tony nuevamente con gritos y abucheos, y todas sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero el fornido viudo simplemente cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Happy logró escoltar a Tony afuera mientras la multitud empezaba a lanzarle tomates en la cara.

* * *

Tony se escondió en su taller (aunque prefería la palabra «aisló») y dejó que Pepper se encargara de la empresa. No podía enfrentar el mundo exterior en este momento, no así, no cuando no estaba seguro de si se sentía culpable por estar de parte de Loki o culpable por pensar en _no_ estar de parte de Loki, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse ocupado cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. anunció que Loki estaba en camino, y maldijo entre dientes, aunque sabía que no podía esconderse aquí para siempre. Le dijo a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le desbloqueara la puerta y esa puerta se abrió un instante después.

—Hola —gritó Tony por encima del hombro, trató de sonar alegre y de parecer ocupado. Se sentó en su escritorio y jugueteó con los gráficos del último diseño de su traje, tratando de incorporar un escudo anti-magia que no cancelara la poca magia de la que disponía (gracias, Loki). Ahora simplemente seguía agregando y suprimiendo la misma parte una y otra vez.

Escuchó a Loki suspirar directamente detrás de él.

—Te molesta —dijo Loki. Expresión inescrutable cuando Tony se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Qué me molesta? —preguntó Tony, haciéndose el inocente. Loki simplemente levantó una ceja, poco impresionado. Tony se desalentó ante esa mirada y se encogió de hombros, se frotó la nuca y se removió en su asiento—. Bueno, sí, me molesta —murmuró—. Quiero decir, _murieron_ personas, Loki. Personas que significaban algo para otras personas.

Observó a Loki, esperando una reacción mientras decía esto, pero la mirada de Loki se apartó de la suya, expresión inerte como una piedra, cerrada. Tony odiaba y envidiaba que pudiera hacer eso.

—¿Qué importa? —murmuró Loki, jugando con la taza de café ahora fría en el borde del escritorio—. Solo eran...

—Si acabas esa frase con «mortales», _terminamos_ , ¿entiendes? —espetó Tony. Loki cerró la boca y frunció los labios, mirando hacia abajo y lejos—. Solo tenemos una vida, sabes —dijo Tony—. No tenemos «otras oportunidades» como ustedes los dioses. Esto es todo. En cierto modo, eso hace nuestras vidas más valiosas que las suyas, ¿no crees?

Loki apretó los dientes y se frotó la frente.

—¿Estás _tratando_ de hacerme sentir culpable, Tony? —gruñó.

—Creo que sería un buen comienzo, sí —replicó Tony—. Y exactamente no has mostrado mucho remordimiento que digamos.

—Bueno, tú y yo venimos de familias y crianzas muy distintas, Tony —respondió Loki bruscamente—. En _caso_ de que lo hayas olvidado.

—Oh, no, _constantemente_ me lo recuerdas. —Tony se puso en pie y empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Loki. Ver a Loki así de _frío_ por algo que todavía lo mantenía despierto en la noche le molestaba. Le molestaba más que el mismísimo terremoto, que el desastre con el Teseracto. Podía perdonarle que hiciera algo estúpido siempre y cuando se sintiera realmente culpable por ello.

Loki miró hacia su espalda, y Tony lo observó en el reflejo del cristal del panel de la ventana, vio sus hombros encorvarse, abatido visiblemente. Vio a Loki observándolo con una mirada perdida, máscara deslizándose ahora que pensaba que Tony no podía verlo. Y eso también le dolió, la forma en que Loki resguardaba tan cuidadosamente sus sentimientos. « _Un burro hablando de orejas»*_ , pensó Tony y supo que no podía culpar a Loki por ello.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Tony? —preguntó Loki. Sonaba resignado—. ¿Quieres que me entregue?

Tony cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, volviéndose lentamente hacia Loki.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo, frotando las palmas de sus manos en sus párpados—. Solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine.

Loki no respondió, pero sus ojos brillaron como lo hacían cuando estaba tramando algo. Tony decidió no insistir en ello.

* * *

Observó a Pepper eludir a la prensa y a la multitud amotinada desde la seguridad de su sala, rostro iluminado con el brillo de la televisión y mente borrosa por el alcohol. La luz brillaba a través del cristal del vaso en su mano, en la superficie del whisky recién servido, refractándose en diminutos caleidoscopios de color que se movían y cambiaban por las paredes al compás de la lenta rotación del cristal.

Pepper se estaba frustrando, lo sabía, podía notarlo por la forma nerviosa en que seguía poniendo su cabello detrás de su oído. También podía escuchar una pizca de miedo en su voz, y entonces se sintió culpable, sabiendo que la había arrojado en la línea de fuego solo para salvar su cobarde trasero.

Y entonces la multitud se quedó mortalmente silenciosa, y Tony se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, para observar mejor la pantalla.

—¿De qué delitos me acusan?

A la alcoholizada mente de Tony le tomó un largo momento reconocer aquella voz suave y nítida como la de Loki.

Para entonces, la pantalla se había nublado y vuelto a enfocar mientras la cámara giraba hacia el dios, que estaba de pie en un estrado a buena distancia de donde Pepper se encontraba. Vestía su armadura asgardiana, menos la lanza, con la barbilla levantada en un ángulo altivo, luciendo completamente como el dios y el príncipe que era.

—Mierda —murmuró Tony, pasándose una mano por el rostro y deseando que estuviera alucinando. Rezó para que Loki no terminara matando a más personas.

Loki repitió sus palabras nuevamente, voz resonando fuerte y clara a través de la multitud.

—¿De qué crímenes me acusan?

Durante un angustiante largo momento, nadie se atrevió a hablar, y después todos comenzaron a hablar al tiempo; voces gritando, hombres y mujeres ganando fuerza en la rabia rodeándoles.

Loki apenas parpadeó.

—¿Asesinato? —dijo, arqueando una ceja. La multitud volvió a silenciarse—. ¿Destrucción de la propiedad? ¡Por Dios! —Rio suavemente—. Creo que fue el terremoto el cupable de eso, ¿no? —Sonrió con esa sonrisa amplia y hermética que a Tony le recordaba a un tiburón—. ¿Quién dice que tengo algo que ver con _eso_?

La multitud retomó sus gritos indignados con una intensidad renovada.

—Para que sepan —dijo Loki, y de nuevo la multitud enmudeció—. Para que sepan, estaba tratando de detener el terremoto. Es raro por aquí, sí, pero no inusual. —Miró los rostros que lo observaban silenciosamente, y la multitud esperó.

En su sala, Tony también esperó, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

—Lo que crean que haya pasado —dijo Loki—, tendrán que probarlo en un tribunal, ¿no? ¿Así es como funciona su sistema legal?

Tony se movió nerviosamente, inseguro de si debía estar impresionado o preocupado porque Loki supiera aquello.

—Si encuentran alguna prueba de que un hombre como yo haya podido crear semejante terremoto —continuó Loki—, estaré encantado de testificar, como ustedes dicen, sea o no sea ciudadano de su país. Pero entonces también tendrán que demandar a Thor por todos los daños causados por sus tormentas, o por cualquier tormenta, a menos que puedan encontrar una manera de especificar cuáles fueron causadas por él. Y entonces tendrán que hacer lo mismo con cualquier tormenta y con todos los fenómenos climáticos de todo el país, y realmente, ¿vale la pena el esfuerzo?

Las cejas de Loki se elevaron en una pregunta, en un desafío, pero nadie contestó.

—¿Lo vale? —preguntó de nuevo.

El silencio fue tan completo que Tony apenas se atrevió a respirar.

Y entonces Loki sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y desapareció, y los periodistas comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a Pepper nuevamente, quien parecía muy sorprendida y confundida cuando las cámaras volvieron a enfocarla.

Tony no se sorprendió cuando unos dedos largos se envolvieron alrededor del vaso en su mano y lo apartaron de su agarre. Loki se sentó a su lado, vestido ahora con unos pantalones y una camiseta (una de las camisetas de Tony) y luciendo como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido. Tony lo miró por un largo momento, observó cómo Loki se bebía su whisky, y rio suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Habrías sido tremendo abogado —dijo, y pensó que tal vez habían cosas mucho peores que Loki podía ser en lugar del Dios de la Travesura.

Una lenta sonrisa reptó por el rostro de Loki. Desapareció nuevamente al siguiente momento, y se giró para observar a Tony, atravesándolo de una forma que Tony (amaba) odiaba. Sus dedos recorrieron los contornos del vaso en su mano de una de manera que expresaba incomodidad, y bajó la mirada hacia el vaso, a sus manos, mientras decía:

—Quiero que sepas, Tony, que... —Hizo una pausa para lamer sus labios—, que el que no _demuestre_ algo no significa que no lo sienta. —Se removió en su asiento, aún sin mirarlo, y Tony sabía que esta confesión le estaba poniendo incómodo.

A Tony le tomó un momento comprender de qué estaba hablando. Entonces recordó su confrontación anterior en el taller.

—¿Te refieres a toda —dijo, gesticulando vagamente— la cosa de la culpa?

Loki pareció ligeramente ofendido por la palabra, pero asintió, ahora ceñudo.

—Nunca disfruté asesinar, sabes —murmuró, haciendo un gesto con el vaso. Más cómodo ahora, advirtió Tony por ese movimiento. Le sonrió suavemente y asintió, animándolo a continuar—. Es solo que... —Loki miró hacia la nada y logró parecer antiguo y perdido al mismo tiempo. _Cansado_ , se dio cuenta Tony. Después, Loki alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia él. Tony no pudo leer todas las emociones que pasaron por aquel rostro expresivo, y entonces se le ocurrió que Loki se bloqueaba, no porque no sentía nada, sino porque sentía _más_ y más explícitamente que cualquiera. Porque sentir de esa forma _dolía_ , y era más fácil a veces cerrar su corazón completamente. Tony lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Loki le sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y agridulce.

—La forma en que me miras —dijo suavemente, y algo en su voz y en esas palabras hicieron vacilar a Tony—. Me hace desear saber qué es lo que ves en mí. Tony, yo... yo quiero _intentarlo_. —Se detuvo, y Tony vio su manzana de Adán moverse mientras tragaba—. Quiero tratar de ser la persona que crees que soy.

Tony lo miró durante un largo momento, tratando de comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó en una voz igualmente suave.

Loki sonrió torpemente y respondió:

—Quiero decir que no más... —Agitó la mano hacia la TV, que ahora estaba mostrando escenas del «terremoto»—. No más de _eso_. Siempre he pensado en mí como un monstruo y actúo acorde a ello. Tú no me ves como un monstruo y— y quiero ser digno de ello.

Tony suspiró, sabía que Loki estaba pensando nuevamente en su herencia jotun y en aquellas malditas profecías. Quería encontrar a estas perras «Nornas» y decirles unas cuantas cosas. Tú haces tu propio destino, siempre lo había creído. Esta era América, después de todo.

Y entonces comprendió lo que Loki estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí.

Se dio cuenta que esto era Loki rindiéndose. Agitando la bandera blanca. Dejando todo el número del supervillano.

Observó sorprendido al dios y se preguntó: «¿era esto _realmente_ todo lo que necesitabas, que un borracho con tendencias autodestructivas pudiera ayudarte?». Se preguntó cuánto se odiaría Thor si algún día lo sabía.

Se preguntó si Fury había visto los cambios en Loki y había aceptado perdonarlo porque había anticipado este momento.

Los ojos de Loki se entornaron, y levantó un dedo en advertencia mientras decía:

—Pero no me estoy uniendo a los Vengadores. Me rehúso.

La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó y se tornó diabólica.

—Eso es lo que todos decimos, Loki.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos.

—No —insistió él, apuntando su dedo hacia el rostro de Tony.

—Pásate al lado oscuro, Loki —dijo Tony, esquivando el dedo e inclinándose.

—¡No! —repitió Loki, escabulléndose por el sofá.

Tony lo siguió hasta que tuvo a Loki inmovilizado y acostado mientras cantaba:

—Uno de nosotros, uno de nosotros.

Loki lo golpeó ligeramente y fingió luchar, riendo todo el tiempo y repitiendo:

—¡No! Me rehúso.

Al final silenció a Tony acercándolo en un beso.

* * *

Clint entró y los encontró besuqueándose en el sofá, parpadeó y salió inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Pot, meet kettle** : traduciría: «Le dijo la sartén al cazo...». Creo que: «Un burro hablando de orejas» es más reconocida —al menos así es para mí y aluden casi a lo mismo—, y encajaba mejor en este contexto y por ello decidí traducirla así.

Como siempre, dudas, sugerencias, propuestas indecentes... lo que sea, pueden hacérmelo saber que yo trataré de contestarles. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nada... trataré de no tardarme tanto para la próxima.

Cuídense :)


	15. Muy bien

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Muy bien**

—Hola, Bruce.

Bruce sonrió y asintió hacia Natasha mientras pasaba a su lado, respondió con un suave y tímido:

—Buenos días.

Lucía peor por el cansancio, lo sabía, pudo verlo reflejado en sus ojos, aunque solo por una fracción de segundo. Había sido un año difícil. El... _otro tipo_ había estado saliendo más a jugar, y había tratado de escapar de él huyendo hasta el otro extremo del mundo (otra vez).

Pero las cosas se habían calmado — _él_ se había calmado— y ahora pensaba en darle otra oportunidad a los Vengadores. Habían pasado tres meses y cinco días desde su último incidente, estaba orgulloso de decirlo; aunque esto no evitó el operativo de S.H.I.E.L.D. que le _escoltó_ ni a Natasha, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en la funda de su arma.

Clint lo pasó en el pasillo, comiendo un paquete de frituras.

—Hola, Bruce —dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y Bruce asintió y sonrió en respuesta, evitando decir que era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

Antes de pasar por su — _vieja, abandonada y polvorienta_ — habitación, pasó por el taller. Asomó la cabeza y estuvo demasiado distraído por la cantidad de equipo nuevo, aparatos y artefactos como para que sus ojos aterrizaran en cualquier lugar.

—Hola, Bruce —le llamó Tony desde el otro extremo de la habitación, y Bruce se giró para saludarlo, otra sonrisa cortés en su rostro cuando—

—Sí, hola, Bruce.

Otro rostro mucho, _mucho_ más cerca, con ojos verdes y una sonrisa perversa y demasiado familiar.

* * *

Habían transcurrido dieciséis minutos desde su último incidente, y Bruce seguía pasándose las manos por su polvoriento cabello, caminando de un lado a otro. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones a sus pies, aunque Natasha, sin decir palabra, le había entregado un par de pantalones, viejos y desgastados en las rodillas y la entrepierna pero incluso de mejor calidad de los que él solía usar.

Tony le había dicho que no tocara nada, había sonreído considerablemente aunque desanimado mientras miraba fijamente a «sus bebés» y trataba de salvar lo que podía de los escombros. Loki estaba sentado en el escritorio de Tony, botas apoyadas junto al teclado. Tenía las agallas de lucir divertido por toda la situación, despreocupado por el _desastre_ , pero cambiando su expresión en algo casi parecido a la culpa cuando Tony lo observaba.

Bruce no estaba seguro de si quería ayudarle, disculparse, gritar y enfurecerse porque cierto _Dios de la Travesura_ estuviera aquí y—

Oh espera. Ya había hecho esa última parte, ¿cierto?

—Un poco de ayuda sería genial —gruñó Tony a Loki mientras jugueteaba con la pata rota de una mesa.

Los ojos de Loki eran amplios e inocentes mientras decía:

—Pero, Tony, cariño, dijiste que no debía tocar absolutamente nada de aquí bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia.

Tony maldijo y empujó a un lado algunos escombros, a punto de llorar.

—¡Está bien! —espetó—. ¡Me retracto!

La sonrisa de Loki era lenta y perversa y envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Bruce. El dios se inclinó hacia adelante y extendió los pies hacia el suelo en un movimiento suave.

—Muy bien —dijo, y después cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y musitó tonterías en voz baja. Los muebles comenzaron a _cambiar_ y a unirse, y en cuestión de minutos, la habitación estaba exactamente como había estado antes del _incidente_ de Bruce.

Tony emitió un sonido entre un suspiro y un gemido, se levantó y acercó a Loki en un beso.

Bruce tuvo que tomar respiraciones profundas y tranquilizantes para _evitar enloquecer_.

—De acuerdo —gruñó—, ¿ _qué_ demonios? ¿ _Qué_ demonios?

—Tranquilízate, Bruce —dijo Tony, palmas extendidas en un gesto apaciguador.

Bruce miró sus manos, encontrándolas apretadas y temblorosas. Cerró los ojos, desenrolló sus dedos, y se concentró en su respiración: inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, exhalar.

Inhalar, exhalar.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Loki envolviendo sus largos y delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tony, y cerró los ojos para iniciar el proceso nuevamente.

—Supongo que te perdiste unas cuantas cosas mientras no estabas —dijo Tony con una risa nerviosa.

Bruce meneó la cabeza, frunció los labios y salió por la puerta antes de que terminara asesinando a alguien.

* * *

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Umm jumm.

Steve y Bruce estaban sentados lado a lado en el techo, mirando hacia la nada, sosteniendo tragos que no embriagarían a Steve y que Bruce estaba demasiado receloso para tomar. Era más que todo por la sensación de las botellas en sus manos, había dicho Steve. Por nostalgia, por el _recuerdo_ de algo que solía ser relajante, y que entonces, por asociación, debería calmarle.

En lugar de ello, Bruce tuvo que seguir recordándose no beber de la botella en su mano, o al menos solo un sorbo cada vez que Steve bebía un trago. Estaba empezando a entender lo que se sentía estar embarazada.

—Es raro al principio.

—Umm jumm.

Más silencio incómodo, más miradas hacia la nada, más fingir beber alcohol que ambos querían pero que realmente no podían disfrutar.

Finalmente, Bruce se despabiló, más _consciente_ de todo, de la condensación en la botella en sus manos, la etiqueta mojada empezando a desprenderse bajo sus uñas, de la calidez y solidez de Steve Rogers a su lado, y de la brisa agitándose que hizo de esta una noche agradable y por lo demás incómoda.

Se estremeció y rodeó sus piernas con sus manos, empujándolas más cerca de su pecho. Steve continuó mirando hacia la nada, dio un trago, sin advertir nada a su alrededor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Bruce. Steve parpadeó como si acabara de llegar y rompió el patrón al observar a Bruce y luego hacia abajo a la botella con la que sus manos estaban jugueteando.

—Casi un año —contestó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. No había esperado aquello.

—¿Y ningún incidente? —preguntó Bruce.

Steve sonrió.

—Yo no diría ningún incidente —respondió—. Unos pocos. Uno o dos importantes, nada más. Los solucionaron cada vez.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—¿S.H.I.E.L.D. está de acuerdo con esto?

—Están vigilando.

Bruce asintió, ceñudo.

—¿Y tú?

Steve se movió incómodo, tensándose lo suficiente como para que Bruce percibiera su inquietud e incertidumbre por su postura.

—Pienso que... —dijo, solo para sacudir la cabeza e interrumpirse—. No sé qué pensar.

Bruce asintió y volvió a fingir que bebía su cerveza.

* * *

Después de la cena, a Bruce le gustaba relajarse frente al televisor (un objeto de gran tamaño que le hacía doler los ojos si lo observaba por demasiado tiempo) y leer el periódico. Por lo general, ponía las noticias para escuchar algo de fondo, aunque cambiaba el canal si veía algo que lo hacía deprimirse o enojarse. Sabía que el mundo tenía problemas y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Era la rutina en ello lo que encontraba tranquilizador más que cualquier otra cosa; la familiaridad, la _normalidad_. Entonces cuando Bruce levantó los pies y comenzó a hojear el periódico, fue sacudido de su estado de tranquilidad cuando el canal cambió a las repeticiones de _Seinfeld_. El periódico en su mano crujió mientras lo doblaba para mirar por encima de él. En el otro extremo del sofá estaba sentado Loki, luciendo extrañamente _normal_ vistiendo unos pantalones y una camiseta, pies descalzos apoyados en la mesa de café y control remoto en mano. Se volvió para encarar la mirada de Bruce con una sonrisa inocente.

Bruce se aclaró la garganta y se movió incómodamente, deteniéndose para _respirar_ y evitar que el otro tipo apareciera.

—Um —dijo suavemente—, si no te importa, Loki, tengo esta especie de rutina...

—Bueno, esta es _mi_ rutina —respondió Loki con una sonrisa _amistosa_.

—¿Tu rut...? —Bruce frunció el ceño. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente—. ¡No, no es cierto! ¡He estado aquí a esta hora todos los días durante una semana y no te he visto ni una vez!

—Bueno, tal vez estoy empezando una rutina.

—Oh por el amor de Dios. —Bruce se pasó una mano por el rostro y rezó por paciencia.

—Aunque me estás malinterpretando —dijo Loki en un tono demasiado dulce—. Mi rutina es _no_ tener una rutina. Sin embargo, me gusta este mortal llamado Seinfeld. Es bastante divertido, aunque obsesivo.

Bruce recordó cuando solía mirar a Seinfeld religiosamente, cuando aún era algo original. Se le ocurrió que estos episodios serían nuevos para Loki.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Supongo que hay cosas peores que puedes hacer.

—Cuidado —murmuró Loki, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla—, podría ver eso como un desafío. —Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza y dejó el periódico, se acomodó para disfrutar de las repeticiones. Miró y se rio de las líneas conocidas, descubriendo que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había visto este episodio en particular como para disfrutarlo todavía.

—¿Es habitual —preguntó Loki en cierto punto—, negarle sopa a la gente de semejante forma?

— _No_. —Bruce rio—. No, ese es... ese es el chiste, ¿ves? —Loki asintió pero aún parecía abstraído.

Durante una pausa comercial, Bruce miró a Loki en su camiseta no amenazadora y con sus pies descalzos y le preguntó:

—¿Estás tratando de ganarme con esto?

—Por favor —se burló Loki—. Como si me importara lo que pienses de mí. Si estuviera «tratando de ganarte», ya serías mi perro faldero. Además, eres muchísimo más divertido cuando estás verde, enojado y destrozando cosas.

—Cosas como tu cara —dijo Bruce sin pensar. Con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa casi culpable, dijo—: Lo siento.

Loki, por el contrario, se limitó a reír.

—No, no —dijo—. Ganaste puntos por eso. Insolente.

Aquello llamó la atención de Bruce ya que era el tipo de cosas que Tony diría, y miró a Loki durante un largo momento, perplejo.

Escuchó pasos acercándose desde la cocina y después—

—Hola, chicos —dijo Tony mientras entraba por la puerta. Y entonces Bruce lo vio, aunque por poco, ya que estuvo ahí y desapareció en un instante: los ojos de Loki se iluminaron cuando vio a Tony. Aquella sonrisa había desaparecido más rápido de lo que Bruce podía parpadear, pero estuvo ahí, el tipo de micro expresión, de reflejo, que dudaba incluso Loki pudiera fingir.

Tony se dejó caer en el sofá entre ellos, recostándose contra Loki que ahora lucía indiferente, mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Tony a Bruce. Bruce se dio cuenta de que los había estado observando fijamente, parpadeó y sonrió en disculpa.

—Muy bien —respondió con una sonrisa íntima mientras regresaba a su periódico—. Todo está muy bien.

* * *

Bueno, ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta segunda parte, así que espero que me tengan un poco más de paciencia y puedan esperarme.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por seguir ahí.

¡Cuídense!


	16. Recordatorios

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Recordatorios**

Fue Pepper quien se lo recordó. « _Gracias a Dios por Pepper»_ era una frase que Tony había pronunciado en más de una ocasión, y debido a situaciones como esta.

—Tu aniversario es dentro de una semana, ¿sabes?

Tony apagó el soplete y levantó la careta protectora para mirarla, ojos oscuros desorbitados como los de los conocidos ciervos encandilados.

—Sobre eso —dijo, levantando un dedo enguantado cubierto de hollín—... ¿Qué?

Pepper suspiró y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Tu aniversario —dijo—. Misma noche que la noche benéfica en el museo, ¿no?

Tony agachó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno —dijo, moviéndose incómodamente con el soplete en la mano—, no empezamos a _salir_ esa noche exactamente, pero— está bien, está bien, sí —se interrumpió ante la mirada asqueada que empezaba a cruzar el rostro de Pepper—. Supongo que... ese es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Asintió y miró de reojo nuevamente su trabajo, una mano en su careta, lista para bajarla otra vez sobre su rostro.

Pepper seguía parada ahí, tablet sobre sus palmas, observando a Tony con expectación.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, mano aún levantada, distraído.

Pepper sonrió con indulgencia.

—¿Quieres que planeé algo...? —preguntó, gesticulando significativamente mientras su voz se iba apagando.

—Oh —dijo Tony, y ahí estaba otra vez aquella mirada de ciervo encandilado—. Cierto, eh. —Mordió su labio inferior y miró alrededor de la habitación como si su desastrosa área de trabajo pudiera darle respuestas—. ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No soy exactamente un experto en relaciones a largo plazo, y— diablos, no es como si pudiera regalarle flores o algo así, ¿cierto? —Arrugó la nariz—. ¡Oh, Dios, espero que no _me_ dé flores! —Nunca podría vivir con eso.

Pepper suspiró y parecía peligrosamente cerca de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Llévalo a cenar o algo así —dijo ella—. Un toque romántico no sería malo, pero ninguno de ustedes me parece del tipo sentimental.

—Un toque romántico —repitió Tony, moviendo sus pestañas burlonamente—. ¿Cómo qué? ¿Escribirle un poema o algo así?

El ceño de Pepper se arrugó de preocupación, diversión o por ambos.

—Pensar en ti escribiendo poesía es algo aterrador —expresó.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, me gusta el sexo, ¡y a ti también!

Pepper cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz, aunque Tony juró que había visto el rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

—El jueves es nuestro aniversario —dijo Tony.

Esperaba algo parecido a una leve reacción de parte de Loki en lugar del vagamente distraído:

—¿Eh?

Loki estaba sentado en el escritorio de Tony, un escritorio que el dios había reclamado como suyo desde que había comenzado a vivir en la Torre (espera, ¿cuándo había sucedido eso, por cierto?), y estaba absorto en la computadora frente a él, largos dedos tipeando las teclas de vez en cuando. Generalmente, estaba más absorto en la estantería detrás del escritorio que en la computadora, y Tony tuvo miedo de caminar hacia el otro lado del escritorio y ver qué, exactamente, estaba haciendo en esa cosa.

La última vez que lo había visto en esta computadora particularmente, Nueva York había terminado con una manada de alpacas asolando Central Park. Loki insistió en que no estaba involucrado, pero, _¡por favor!_

Como sea.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja hacia el dios —una mirada que había tomado prestada del arsenal de miradas que-podían-matar de Loki—, ceja arqueándose lentamente más y más alto, hasta que Loki finalmente captó la indirecta y lo miró por encima de su (de Tony, realmente) portátil. Parpadeó indiferente ante la mirada de Tony y contrarrestó aquella expresión con su propia mirada de corderito (el muy bastardo).

—Nuestro aniversario —repitió—. ¿Aniversario de qué, exactamente?

Esta vez fue Tony quien parpadeó confundido. _«Bien hecho, Tony. De alguna manera, terminaste con una persona más desorientada que tú cuando se trata de relaciones»._

—Aniversario de cuando empezamos a salir. —Aún se sentía raro decir «salir» en conjunción a Loki _o_ a él, y más aún juntos.

Loki inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Ahora también celebran eso en Midgard? —preguntó—. Es difícil seguir sus tradiciones cambiantes. —Movió la mano en un gesto irreflexivo y vagamente despectivo (y vagamente _insultante_ , a decir verdad).

Se preguntó si habría sido mejor no contarle sobre nada de esto. Ya era muy tarde.

—Bueno, solo mantén tus expectativas así de bajas y estaremos bien.

Loki resopló y sonrió, apoyándose en la silla ergonómica que también había tomado «prestada» de Tony.

—Supongo que tiene más sentido que celebrar cada año la expulsión del canal de parto de tu madre.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que recordarse que Thor y Loki no habían estado en la Tierra por tanto tiempo desde la Edad Media. Y _vaya_ ese era un pensamiento extraño.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no se celebren cumpleaños en Asgard —dijo. Había descubierto aquello en _su_ cumpleaños, cuando Loki había ocultado su vergüenza al no saber sobre el «ritual de regalos», como lo había llamado, dándole algo que probablemente le haría ganarse otro golpe de Thor si llegaba a descubrirlo. Esperaba que Loki «también olvidara» darle un regalo el próximo año.

—¿Para qué molestarse? —preguntó Loki—. Pierdes la cuenta tras unos cuantos siglos.

—Sí, ¡pero piensa en todos los regalos! —respondió Tony, gesticulando ampliamente. Por alguna razón, se encontró vislumbrando montañas y montañas de cascos astados.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—Los años pasan de forma diferente en Asgard, nuestro sol es más grande, aunque estamos más alejados de él, y toma casi cinco de tus años darle una vuelta. —Mientras hablaba, giró su dedo índice en el aire para ilustrarlo.

Tony se interesó ante la mención de algo científico, incluso aunque fuera astronomía. Estaba fascinado por la sola idea de Asgard, de otro planeta con vida, hasta con criaturas humanoides.

—Así que... un niño de cuatro años en tu mundo tendría veinte años en el nuestro.

—Muy bien —respondió Loki irónicamente—. ¿Quieres que le diga a J.A.R.V.I.S. que revise tus matemáticas?

—Oh, cállate. —Sonrió mientras miraba a Loki durante un largo momento—. Sabes qué, les daremos a ti y a Thor días de cumpleaños. —Se preguntó cuán molesto estaría Loki si le daba un caballo de «regalo».

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki secamente—. Thor ya tiene un día una vez a la semana.

—Oh sí. —Tony se movió para sentarse en el borde del escritorio, comenzó a balancear una pierna así que «accidentalmente» golpeaba el muslo de Loki de vez en cuando—. Deberíamos renombrar el sábado como «Lokiday*», ya que es el día más genial de la semana. Y celebrarlo con orgías masivas. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente—. _Cada semana_.

—Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema —respondió Loki. Atrapó el pie de Tony y lo apartó de él, aunque respondió a la sonrisa traviesa de Tony con una de las suyas.

—¡Cierto! —Tony casi gorgoteó, recordando por qué había venido hasta aquí en primer lugar—. Aniversario, jueves.

—Sí, ya entendí —respondió Loki pacientemente, aunque cansadamente—. Pero, ¿cómo se celebra un aniversario?

 _«Buena pregunta»,_ pensó Tony.

—Eh —comenzó elocuentemente—, hasta donde sé, principalmente con comida y sexo. A horas diferentes, generalmente.

—¿Y esto cómo es diferente de cualquier otro jueves?

Tenía razón.

—Bueno, esta vez intentaré hacerlo especial, tratarte como la princesa que eres.

—Por última vez, Tony —suspiró Loki—, deja de compararme con una princesa de Disney.

—Oh, vamos, Blancanieves.

Loki hizo una mueca.

—No, por favor —dijo—. La sola cosa de los siete enanos me recuerda a Freya y a ciertas imágenes que me gustaría poder borrar de mi mente.

—Muy bien, entonces deja caer tu cabello, Rapunzel.

—Jódete.

Tony rio y se inclinó para besarlo porque _tenía_ que hacerlo. Loki hizo una mueca pero no se alejó.

—Y yo que esperaba que hicieras la noche especial y te pusieras ese sostén de almejas

Empujó a Tony del escritorio.

* * *

—¿Entonces, ya te sientes como una princesa?

—Por Urd, Stark, te juro que te mataré mientras duermes.

Tony rio entre dientes, y sabía que tenía que ser el único humano en este planeta que podía reírse de una amenaza como esta de parte de un dios y una vez supervillano. Además, tenía que ser el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa y un suspiro exasperado a dicho dios un segundo después.

Por otra parte, era probablemente el único humano que se estaba follando a dicho dios (eso esperaba, claro), así que quizá tenía una ventaja injusta.

—Pero, Loki —gruñó Tony burlándose, poniendo cara seria hacia Loki por encima de su plato—, si hicieras eso, entonces, ¿quién se encargaría de tus _necesidades_?

—Por favor —se burló Loki, cortando su carne de una manera que Tony describiría como quisquillosa (en su cabeza, claro, no tenía deseos suicidas), sus largos dedos manipulando el cuchillo y el tenedor con una facilidad fluidamente distractora—. Podría fácilmente atender mis «necesidades» con un producto convenientemente moldeado.

Tony no se ahogó con su vino, pero estuvo cerca. Cubrió su resoplido de risa con una tos poco convincente, lanzando una sonrisa tímida a las cabezas volteadas que se había ganado de la mesa junto a la de ellos.

—Recuérdame poner plátanos en la lista de compras —dijo, y Loki sonrió. Tony trató de no pensar demasiado en esa imagen mental.

 _Quería_ llevar a Loki a ese museo de hace un año, como una broma, pero los de seguridad no habían estado muy impresionados con la idea. Aparentemente retener rehenes y llevar un arma (falsa) era mal visto en ciertos círculos.

Así que en su lugar habían ido a este restaurante. Tenía un nombre francés, _La Fromage_ o algo así. No recordaba su nombre y no le importaba. Era un bonito restaurante, lo suficientemente exclusivo como para no poner los precios en el menú, donde todos llevaban trajes y corbatas y no hablaban con la boca llena. Aburrido, en otras palabras, pero Loki tenía cierta forma de mantener las cosas interesantes.

E «interesante» era exactamente como Tony llamaría a ciertos dedos de un pie presionándose contra su muslo bajo la mesa.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse. Loki era la imagen de la inocencia a través de la mesa, cejas levantadas de curiosidad, incluso mientras sus dedos comenzaban a frotarse contra su muslo.

—¿Te pasa algo, querido? —preguntó alegremente. Había un dejo de malicia en aquella sonrisa demasiado cortés.

—Loki —casi gruñó Tony. El pie se arrastró más arriba, y Tony saltó, maldiciendo, haciendo sonar los cubiertos de plata contra la mesa. Más miradas inquisitivas de otras mesas, esta vez menos impresionadas, y la expresión de Loki se volvió cortésmente desconcertada. Bastardo—. Ahora no puedo llevarte a ninguna parte —dijo Tony con fingida exasperación, con una mano serpenteando bajo el mantel para apretar el pie de Loki.

—Al contrario —respondió Loki—. Puedes _llevarme_ a donde quieras. —Su sonrisa se tornó perversa mientras tomaba otro bocado de carne, sacando el trozo del tenedor con los dientes y la lengua.

Tony maldijo quedamente y bebió un sorbo de vino, boca repentinamente seca.

—Loki —dijo Tony con un suave gruñido, lamiéndose los labios y degustando más vino—, estoy tratando de ser romántico, sabes. Al menos intentemos llegar hasta el postre, por una vez.

Loki arqueó una ceja, mirándolo divertido de esa manera condescendiente suya, como si Tony fuese un niño orgulloso de sí mismo por orinar por primera vez en el lugar adecuado.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó, su sonrisa toda labios torcidos y dientes relucientes—. Mi manera es más divertida.

El talón del pie se presionó en su muslo una vez más, y Tony maldijo —otra vez— y apretó su agarre en los dedos pegados a él.

—Oye, tanto quieres tener sexo en el baño —murmuró Tony, entornando los ojos hacia su «cita» mientras su voz iba apagándose de manera significativa.

—Por favor —se burló Loki—. No sexo en el baño. Sexo volador.

Tony parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes —respondió Loki alegremente, gesticulando con su copa de vino—, sexo volador. ¿Tu traje, mi magia? —La sonrisa que Loki le dio por encima del borde de su copa era realmente pecaminosa.

Tony no estaba seguro de si iban a lograr terminar la cena, ni qué decir del postre. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de apartar el pie de Loki nuevamente.

—Romance —le recordó a Loki—, _después_ sexo. Además, no estoy seguro de que debamos estar diciendo sexo tanto en esta clase de restaurante.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y retiró el pie ofensivo, observando a Tony con una expresión de sufrimiento.

—Romance —repitió secamente mientras cogía su tenedor otra vez—. No sabrías qué hacer con eso ni aunque te mordiera el trasero.

—Solo hay una cosa que sé hacerle a las cosas que me muerden el trasero —agregó Tony con un guiño. Loki le lanzó una mirada indiferente a través de la mesa.

—La evidencia dice lo contrario —replicó Loki, y cuando Tony estaba a punto de responder, añadió con exasperación—: Pero sí, sí, continúa entonces con el _romance_ , aunque ya es un poco tarde para andar «cortejándome».

—Cortéjate tú, tonto —respondió Tony. Más miradas sucias de la señora a su izquierda. Estaba lo suficientemente lubricado como para darle una igual—. Pepper dijo que por una vez debía ser un caballero, ya que es nuestro aniversario.

—¿Eso dijo? —dijo Loki, nuevamente con aquella divertida sonrisa condescendiente—. ¿Qué más dijo que debías hacer, mmm?

—Dijo que debía escribirte un poema.

Aquella sonrisa irritante cambió en algo un poco más preocupado.

—Oh, por Odín santo.

—Bueno —dijo Tony, rascándose la cabeza—, no estoy seguro de si me lo dijo con esas palabras, pero... Lo hice, así que... —Se aclaró la garganta teatralmente y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pecho.

Loki se frotó la frente.

—Oh, esto no puede terminar bien —murmuró.

Sonrió al ver el rastro de vergüenza en la expresión de Loki, y, desplegando el pedazo de hoja de cuaderno que había sacado, se puso de pie. Loki frunció el ceño y miró a Tony cautelosamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el dios—. _Siéntate_.

—No hasta que _te_ haya profesado formalmente _mi amor_ —respondió Tony, alzando la voz para transmitir por todo el restaurante su última frase—, _¡con poesía_! —Sonrió al mar de miradas confundidas a su alrededor e hizo una reverencia teatral a su «público». Se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente y leyó:

»Había una vez un jotun miniatura

Cuyo trasero, en realidad, era bastante ardiente.

Para ellos era pequeño,

Aunque para mí es bastante alto,

Y suyo es el buen trasero que me estoy clavando.

Se inclinó de nuevo y se volvió a sentar ante el coro de murmullos y aplausos dispersos y confusos. Loki se pasó una mano por el rostro y lo miró a través de los dedos de su mano, mordiéndose el labio para no maldecir ni reír.

—Feliz aniversario, amorcito —dijo Tony con un bocado de carne.

Aún así no llegaron hasta el postre.

* * *

 **N/T** : **Lokiday:** como ya saben significaría Día de Loki. Lo dejé así por el juego de palabras y porque en inglés, como saben, Thursday se deriva del Thuresday que significa Día de Thor.

Ya nos acercamos al final de esta segunda parte... Yo sé que me estoy tardando más de lo esperado, pero es algo que se sale de mis manos; solo hasta ayer en la noche pude traducir esto, así que espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia y si ven algún error por ahí o algo no les cuadra, díganmelo sin problema :)

Gracias por seguir ahí, por sus comentarios y favoritos.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. Prioridades

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

Y así llegamos, tras un año y dos días (jeezzz! ¿pueden creerlo?) al último capítulo de esta segunda parte. ¡Disfruten y perdón por la tardanza! Ya saben, shit happens :B!

* * *

 **Prioridades**

 _El techo apenas era fascinante, incluso a la luz del día; pero Loki ahora lo observaba, como lo hacía tantas noches, mientras el resplandor de la ciudad proyectaba fuertes sombras sobre la superficie. Las sombras se movieron de un rincón del techo al otro mientras pensaba en cosas sombrías como el futuro._

 _Rodó sobre su costado para observar sombras diferentes._

 _Tony era peso muerto a su lado, la mitad de su rostro presionado contra su almohada, miembros arqueados y reclamando la mayor parte de la cama. Por primera vez dormía profundamente, ceño sin fruncir por el estrés de sus pesadillas, y aunque su aliento olía acre, era de sueño en lugar de alcohol._

 _Debería dejarlo tranquilo, debería estar agradecido de que Tony estuviera durmiendo bien por una vez, pero estaba cansado y aburrido. Se movió para golpear «accidentalmente» las costillas de Tony con su rodilla, golpeó nuevamente más fuerte cuando Tony simplemente resopló dormido._

 _El ojo marrón que no estaba presionado contra la almohada se abrió y parpadeó adormilado hacia Loki. Loki le sonrió dulcemente, disculpándose, como si no hubiese pretendido darle un rodillazo en las costillas._

 _Tony farfulló algo que podría haber sido:_

 _—¿Por qué estás despierto?_

 _Loki se encogió de hombros y murmuró:_

 _—No puedo apagar mi cerebro._

 _Tony murmuró un: «Mmm» y se movió para encarar a Loki completamente, un brazo serpenteando por su cintura para acercarlo y abrazarlo como a un osito de peluche._

 _—Tu aliento apesta —gruñó Loki, y Tony rio y lo besó en respuesta (o en represalia), haciendo que el dios arrugara el rostro._

 _—Y ocupas la mitad de la cama._

 _Tony sonrió indulgentemente._

 _—Mhhmm._

 _—Y babeas mientras duermes._

 _Tony arqueó una ceja, aún sonriendo. Y luego la mano de Loki estuvo sobre su mejilla, palma suave contra barba áspera, y pensó en lo poco que todo esto realmente importaba porque un día ese lado de la cama estaría vacío y extrañaría todas las pequeñas cosas estúpidas que esta noche le sacaban de quicio._

 _—Deja de pensar —le dijo Tony, acercando a Loki más a él. Y, mientras se encontraba rodeado por el aroma y el calor de Tony, decidió que este era el mejor consejo que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos._

* * *

Loki pensó en aquella noche mientras miraba la pared, blanca y rígida y que no era más interesante que el techo cortado por sombras como las caras de un diamante. Deseó poder recordar cómo olía Tony, pero el olor fuerte y estéril del hospital era en todo en lo que podía concentrarse.

«Un día» había llegado incluso antes de lo que un dios podía predecir, y Loki sintió un ligero temblor en sus dedos mientras golpeteaban contra su muslo.

—Te odio —le dijo a la otra persona en la habitación. Las palabras fueron fuertes, escupidas como veneno.

Thor detuvo su caminar de un lado a otro, ojos abiertos y salvajes como un león enjaulado. Loki lo miró con hielo en sus ojos, tragando lo que se sentía como fragmentos de vidrio.

— _¿Cómo pudiste permitir que sucediera esto?_ —gritó Loki, y luego estaba golpeando a Thor —nudillos contra mandíbula, hueso contra hueso— en medio de lágrimas. Después sus brazos fueron sujetados en su pecho y costados, y la mancha musculosa delante de él olía a sudor y a cuero y a _Thor_ , olía a casa y a familia. Luchó débilmente y maldijo mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero Thor lo sostuvo herméticamente, despiadadamente, y lo silenció, susurrándole en asgardiano.

—Aún está vivo —le recordó Thor, una mano amplia acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, la otra frotaba círculos por su espalda, y Loki golpeó su puño contra el pecho de Thor una vez más de puro rencor. Thor lo apretó más fuerte.

* * *

La última vez que Tony se había encontrado en una cama de hospital con un respirador metido por su nariz, Pepper había estado sentada a su lado, rostro pálido y rímel agrumado y corrido de tanto llorar. Casi lo había ahogado al abrazarlo cuando despertó, saludándolo con maldiciones y sollozos entrecortados.

Esta vez, Loki estaba sentado a su lado, y aunque su rostro estaba igualmente pálido y sus ojos igualmente ensombrecidos, no estaba llorando o arrojándose en sus brazos (se esforzó por desterrar de sus pensamientos la idea de Loki con rímel corrido). En lugar de ello el dios lo observaba fijamente, expresión hermética, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Parecía molesto.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo Tony, invocando su sonrisa más encantadora. Algo incierto destelló en los ojos de Loki, pero sin duda aún seguía _mirándolo implacablemente._

—Te daría una bofetada si no lucieras tan patético —contestó Loki, voz prosaica. Tony hizo todo lo posible por parecer avergonzado. Sabía que no debía tomárselo a pecho, ya que sabía que Loki debía de haber estado sentado junto a su cama durante toda la noche.

El ritmo del monitor cardíaco era lento, mecánico y adusto. Las sábanas eran rígidas y ásperas bajo sus manos, arrugas austeras dividían la tela blanca en secciones rectangulares. Intentó suavizarlas con su mano, solo para mirar y parpadear ante las arrugas en su _piel_ , que estaba manchada y –y _arrugada_.

Tony parpadeó y tragó saliva, pero Loki lo distrajo diciendo:

—Supongo que debería preguntarte cómo te sientes.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Tony con humor, uno que no estaba sintiendo. Su mente le daba vueltas mientras miraba su mano, tratando de recordar si algún episodio de _House_ había tratado con casos extraños como este (esos eran todos sus conocimientos médicos). El ritmo del monitor cardíaco aumentó minuciosamente—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, apartando la mirada.

Loki estaba observándolo de una manera que hacía que Tony se sintiera desnudo, y no de la manera divertida. La mirada aguda fue sustituida por una más inquisitiva, casi _preocupada_.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Loki suavemente.

—La tumba —respondió Tony, ceño frunciéndose—. Un montón de cosas antiguas, algunas trampas... Muy a lo Indiana Jones, por cierto.

Loki no sonrió, y la sonrisa forzada de Tony desapareció. Se aclaró la garganta torpemente.

—Activé una trampa accidentalmente. —Se encogió de hombros.

Loki apretó los labios.

—La trampa estaba maldita —dijo en voz baja.

Tony se encogió de hombros nuevamente, el gesto esta vez más exagerado.

—Sí, bueno, estoy bien, ¿cierto? ¿No pasó nada? —Determinadamente mantuvo su mirada fija en Loki para evitar mirar su mano nuevamente.

Tony sabía que eso era esperar demasiado, y su corazón se hundió ante la mueca en la que se torció el rostro de Loki. Pudo verlo tragar saliva y supo que esto no iba a gustarle.

—Tony —dijo Loki, inclinándose hacia adelante y sobre la cama. La silla crujió mientras se movía—. La maldición te envejeció cincuenta años.

* * *

Steve se acercó vacilante, manos en los bolsillos, mientras Loki salía hacia el pasillo, puerta cerrándose suavemente detrás de él. Los pómulos de Loki destacaban duramente contra sus mejillas y sus ojos hundidos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Steve, voz y ojos llenos de simpatía. En realidad, todo esto era una extraña ironía —aquí estaba Steve, joven y vital cuando debía estar viejo o muerto, y ahí estaba Tony, quien debería estar joven y lleno de vida pero— _bueno_.

La mirada penetrante en respuesta de parte de Loki no fue ninguna sorpresa.

—¿Cómo _crees_ que está? —espetó el dios, pasándolo de largo.

—¡Oye, solo estoy tratando de ayudar! —respondió Steve, volviéndose para mirar la espalda alejándose de Loki.

Loki se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos para encararlo.

—¿Ayudar? —gruñó, dientes apretados y ojos increíblemente verdes así de cerca. Steve dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás y Loki lo siguió—. Un poco de ayuda habría sido _maravillosa_ mientras ustedes, neandertales, estaban en esa tumba. Un poco de ayuda habría sido _espectacular_ si tú o Thor hubieran podido llevar la delantera en lugar del único _mortal_ en tu pequeño trío. Pero ahora es un poco tarde, ¡así que puedes agarrar tu _«ayuda»_ y metértela por tu virgen trasero!

Loki se volvió y regresó por el pasillo, visiblemente furioso, y Steve lo miró, demasiado sobresaltado como para registrar ira o humillación ante las palabras del dios.

* * *

Resultó que envejecer era aterrador. Más aún cuando sucedía de la noche a la mañana.

Tony no estaba seguro de si reír o llorar al ver por primera vez su reflejo (corrección: al ver su reflejo por primera vez y darse cuenta de que era, de hecho, _su_ reflejo). Puesto que no estaba solo, se decidió por una broma: «Mira a ese galán».

Steve había suspirado pero no lo regañó. Una sorpresa tras otra.

Pepper —querida, dulce, santa Pepper— lo había instalado en casa, había suavizado sus almohadas y traído su comida como una buena enfermera. Pero sus ojos siempre estaban apretados, huecos, y demasiado, demasiado afligidos cuando lo miraba, como si él fuera un perro al que amaba, pero que sabía tendría que poner a dormir pronto.

O un gato, supuso.

Se había vuelto hacia Loki ante aquel pensamiento. El dios nunca parecía alejarse demasiado durante estos días.

—Extraño tener un gato que me grite en las mañanas, sabes —dijo él, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Lo siento —había contestado Loki—, ¿no te grito lo suficiente? Me esforzaré por hacerlo mejor.

Por la cansada cualidad de sus palabras, Tony sospechaba que tal vez ya habían tenido esta conversación antes. No podía recordarlo.

Loki dijo algo más, pero Tony no pudo entenderlo.

Podía notar que Loki se frustraba más y más (ambos lo estaban) cada vez que él volvía su oído hacia el dios y decía, «¿eh?». Había momentos en los que simplemente asentía y fingía como si hubiera escuchado lo que Loki (o Steve, o Pepper, o Bruce, o Rhodey) habían dicho.

Al menos las palabras de Thor siempre eran fáciles de escuchar.

* * *

Sus ojos siguieron a Loki por la habitación, deteniéndose solo cuando Loki se acomodó, sentado en la cabecera de su cama con otro pesado libro sobre su rodilla.

—Loki —dijo. Aún detestaba cuán ronca sonaba su voz, lo exhausto que le ponía el solo _hablar_.

Loki apenas lo miró antes de regresar a su libro, frente arrugada de concentración, líneas grabándose más y más profundamente con el pasar de los días. Si no le conociera bien, pensaría que también había sido impactado con una maldición de envejecimiento.

—Come tu pudín antes de que yo lo haga —dijo Loki serenamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los labios de Tony se levantaron en una esquina automáticamente, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Loki.

—Loki —dijo nuevamente—. Sabes que esto puede ser permanente.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Loki revolotearon bajo la piel y parpadeó, pero no miró a Tony.

—El hechizo funcionará —dijo Loki, y Tony estaba seguro de que al dios le estaba costando conservar la firmeza en su voz. Sus verdes ojos observaron el libro como si quisieran quemar un hoyo en él.

—Lo mismo dijiste del último hechizo.

Tony tragó con dificultad y apartó la mirada antes de que el ardor en sus ojos se convirtiera en lágrimas. No quería morir todavía y —peor aún— no quería vivir otros diez o veinte años así, arrugado y débil — _inútil_ — y el solo pensar en este siendo su destino al final, de una u otra manera, le hacía querer saltar de un edificio sin su traje. Tony Stark era un hombre definido por su juventud, doblemente, gracias a su amante-quizá-novio-eternamente-joven.

Loki cerró de golpe el libro como un niño petulante y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. A la luz de la mañana, Tony pudo ver el débil destello de lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, pudo ver la tensión en su mandíbula.

— _Funcionará_ —dijo Loki con los dientes apretados, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro. Las palabras: « _tiene que funcionar_ » quedaron sin pronunciar, pero Tony las escuchó bastante bien.

—Loki —dijo Tony nuevamente, y Loki cerró los ojos como dolorido—. Sé lo que estás pensando. De una u otra forma, hoy o en treinta años, está sería nuestra realidad. Mírame, por favor. —Su voz era dulce, pero había fuerza en su orden. Loki se volvió, ojos verdes duros, amurallados. Tony le devolvió la mirada y sonrió suavemente, tristemente—. No íbamos a durar para siempre, y lo sabes.

Treinta años no eran nada para Loki. El hecho de que estuviera esforzándose tanto por mantenerlo joven le decía a Tony lo poco que Loki quería _esto_ , y no lo culpaba, no realmente.

La mirada de Loki perforó la suya, ojos verdes brillantes y astutos y comunicándole absolutamente nada.

—Así que esto es todo, ¿eh? —dijo el dios suavemente, y con su terrible audición, Tony tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para comprender las palabras—. ¿Las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poco complicadas, y entonces te rindes?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Loki se inclinó hacia él, ojos entornados amenazadoramente.

—No he terminado contigo, Tony Stark —casi gruñó—, así que puedes tragarte lo que sea que vayas a decir. Voy a encontrar una manera de arreglar esto. Tu vida ya es patéticamente corta, y treinta años más es mejor que nada hasta que pueda... —interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir y se lamió los labios, volteándose.

—No quiero que te ates a esto —dijo Tony suavemente, mirando tristemente a su cuerpo postrado en la cama.

—Ya lo estoy —espetó Loki, arrojando el libro al montón en el suelo.

Tony lo observó en silencio durante un largo, largo momento. Finalmente rompió el silencio con una pregunta evaluadora.

—Digamos que es temporal —dijo—, o que lo solucionamos, y envejezco nuevamente naturalmente... ¿ _entonces_ qué harás cuando llegue a ese punto?

Loki cerró los ojos, se pasó una mano por el rostro. No dijo nada.

—Esperaría que me dejaras, ¿sabes? —dijo Tony cuando el silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo—. O al menos lo querría. Lo entendería. Quiero decir, eres un dios, y yo solo soy...

—Oh, cállate, imbécil.

Tony parpadeó hacia Loki, quien ahora miraba hacia abajo, a sus manos juntas, ojos abiertos pero perdidos.

Lentamente, Tony dijo:

—Lo haré si respondes la pregunta.

Loki hizo una mueca, pero respondió:

—Tus años son más preciosos que los míos. No voy a perder ninguno de ellos.

Tony examinó aquello, más lentamente que de costumbre, y al final movió la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó.

—Estoy diciendo que no te voy a dejar, maldito tonto. —Loki le lanzó otra mirada penetrante, aunque carecía de intensidad. Se inclinó sobre Tony y le pasó una mano por el rostro mientras decía—: No me importa si estás viejo y arrugado o si ni siquiera puedes recordar cómo atar tus zapatos. Siempre y cuando una parte de ti permanezca, es _mía_ , ¿entiendes? —Había algo oscuro en los ojos de Loki, algo desequilibrado que hizo que Tony recobrara el aliento, y en ese mismo momento lo comprendió: había una amenaza allí, pero por encima y más allá de eso, había una promesa.

—Por supuesto —contestó Tony, sin aliento.

Loki asintió, evidentemente apaciguado, y se volvió a sentar.

* * *

Durante el primer contrahechizo que Loki había intentado, Tony lo había visto con ojos reumáticos, conteniendo su entrecortada respiración y esperanzado. No había funcionado, y Tony se había hundido contra las almohadas y trató de no parecer tan destrozado como se sentía. Loki había maldecido pero le aseguró que había otros hechizos que podía intentar.

Durante el segundo contrahechizo, Tony estaba esperanzado, sí, pero receloso. Estaba decepcionado, pero no se sorprendió cuando no funcionó. Loki había estado tranquilo, muy tranquilo, con la mandíbula apretada de una forma que Tony sabía significaba problemas. Loki se había excusado cortésmente, y más tarde, Tony se enteró que había arrasado una arboleda en Central Park para desahogarse.

Durante el tercer contrahechizo, Tony se sentó educadamente, esperando que fracasara.

Naturalmente, ese fue el hechizo que funcionó.

Tony no lo había esperado, el calor que inundó sus extremidades, que estremeció su espalda y hormigueó por su piel y se instaló en la punta de sus dedos. Levantó la mano, observó el resplandor dorado de la magia curativa haciendo visible su esqueleto a través de su piel. Sus huesos, músculos y piel parecían estirarse y saltar, y Tony gruñó no muy dolorido mientras el resplandor curativo latía, menguaba y se desvanecía en la nada. La mano de Tony, su cuerpo, era nuevamente el _suyo_.

Dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido, solo entonces fue consciente de las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Parpadeó y miró hacia Loki, que lo observaba con ojos brillantes y atentos, el tomo antiguo de hechizos aún acunado en sus delgados dedos.

—Gracias —suspiró Tony, en parte a Loki, en parte como una oración a un Dios en el que no estaba seguro que creyera.

Los labios de Loki se torcieron en lo que podría haber sido el comienzo de una sonrisa y después estuvo nuevamente ocupado, cerrando el libro de un fuerte _golpe_ y poniéndolo a los pies de la cama de Tony antes de acercarse a él y examinar sus manos, su rostro, inclinando su mentón en todas las direcciones y mirando sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Loki, largos dedos deteniéndose, examinando su garganta.

—Como nuevo —respondió Tony con una sonrisa torcida.

Después enredó sus dedos en cabello largo y negro y acercó al dios hasta él en un beso victorioso. Loki emitió un pequeño sonido de protesta, pero se dejó atraer y le devolvió el beso. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron hasta acunar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Tony.

—Ahora —murmuró Tony contra los labios de Loki—, _de verdad_ necesito estirar mis piernas.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de deslizarse de la cama, brincando y saltando en dirección a la puerta. Le dio una sonrisa burlona a Loki antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

Loki sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente, agotado por el peso de su alivio.

* * *

Aparentemente, Tony decidió que la mejor manera de celebrar su renovada juventud era con extraños, música fuerte y cantidades copiosas de alcohol. Loki tenía poca experiencia con cualquiera de estos, incluso Pepper le había entregado un trago colorido que «pensó que podría gustarle», y estuvo agradecido, solo porque le dio a sus manos algo con qué ocuparse.

Observó a Tony con ojos antiguos, le vio reír, beber y sonreír, y pensó en lo que era y, peor aún, en lo que casi había sido.

La desesperación que había sentido era como caer del Bifrost nuevamente.

Observó a Tony y pensó en Idun y en sus manzanas doradas de la eterna juventud. Pensó que, tal vez, el tiempo de cautela y espera había terminado.

Tony levantó la vista mientras Loki tomaba un sorbo discreto de su misterioso trago, y sus ojos se encontraron a través del mar de rostros. La sonrisa de Tony se tornó dulce, y Loki la imitó, mil pensamientos se comunicaron a través de esa única mirada.

Tony observó hacia un costado significativamente, y Loki siguió su mirada hacia el balcón vacío, apartado del caos del salón. Miró nuevamente a Loki, quien asintió y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta al balcón, convergiendo finalmente en el cielo abierto. Con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos, estaban en otro mundo, los sonidos de la música y las voces amortiguadas por la pared incluso mientras el ritmo de los bajos seguía golpeteando en sus pechos. En la noche, el resplandor dorado de las ventanas de la ciudad era como estrellas fugaces y Loki buscó formas entre aquellas constelaciones.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su trago fue arrebatado de su mano, y se volvió para ver a Tony bebiendo un sorbo del pálido líquido verde antes de hacer una mueca y devolverle el vaso.

—Ugh —gruñó, aún haciendo muecas—, ¿qué _es_ eso?

—No tengo idea —respondió Loki sinceramente, ojos sonrientes mientras tomaba un sorbo—. Pero me gusta.

—¿Pepper? —preguntó Tony arqueando una ceja.

—Pepper —convino Loki.

Tony se acercó a Loki, apoyó la cadera contra la pared y miró hacia la ciudad.

Loki le dejó disfrutar de su silencio durante un largo momento antes de suspirar y preguntar:

—¿Me querías aquí afuera solo para poder probar mi trago?

Tony rio tímidamente y se frotó la nuca.

—Oh, tengo muchas razones para quererte aquí solo —dijo con un movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas—, pero... bueno. Cuando estás muriendo o piensas que podrías estar muriendo, eso pone las cosas en perspectiva, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Loki neutralmente. Observó a Tony de cerca, lo observó nervioso, gesticulando de manera expansiva, como lo hacía cuando estaba incómodo. Nada ponía a Tony más incómodo que hablar de _sus sentimientos_ , por lo que Loki se tragó su sonrisa y esperó a que continuara.

—Lo que dijiste —continuó Tony— sobre quedarte conmigo... ¿lo dijiste _en serio_? —Su mirada inquieta finalmente aterrizó en Loki y se quedó allí, ojos oscuros e intensos, exigiendo la verdad.

Ahora era Loki quien se movía incómodamente.

—Por supuesto —contestó, dedos dando golpecitos de manera rítmica contra su vaso y sintió los ojos de Tony fijos en él. Se volvió para ver a Tony sonriéndole, luciendo un poco presumido—. No es educado mirar fijamente, sabes —se quejó Loki.

Tony siguió sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente, probablemente bastante consciente de que estaba haciendo que Loki se sintiera incómodo.

—Entonces —dijo.

—¿Entonces qué...? —respondió Loki en el pesado silencio.

—Entonces planeas quedarte conmigo hasta que me muera —dijo—. ¿Incluso cuando esté viejo y arrugado?

—Especialmente cuando estés viejo y arrugado —respondió Loki con una sonrisa forzada—. Serás demasiado senil para recordar todas las cosas sucias que te haré.

Tony rio dulcemente, bajando finalmente la mirada. Loki siguió su mirada para ver su mano extendiéndose y luego envolviéndose, oscura y callosa, contra sus largos dedos.

—«Hasta que la muerte nos separe» y todo eso, ¿eh? —dijo Tony, observando la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaban.

Loki alzó los ojos, mirada recorriendo la curva de media luna de los párpados caídos de Tony.

—Entonces podríamos hacerlo oficial, ¿no crees? —Los ojos de Tony se encontraron con los suyos nuevamente, iluminados por una sonrisa, pero cautelosos, esperanzados y vacilantes.

Loki parpadeó, examinando aquellas insinuaciones a medias.

—Tony Stark —dijo por fin, ojos entornados— ¿te me estás _proponiendo_?

Tony se encogió de hombros, y ahora había más incertidumbre que esperanza en sus ojos, aunque la sonrisa seguía ahí, su armadura invisible.

—Pensé que podrías ser una buena esposa trofeo, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Siempre y cuando conserves tu figura, por supuesto.

Loki sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Excepto que yo no sería la esposa.

—Oh, vamos. Estoy dispuesto a admitir que te verías mejor en un vestido.

—Tú te _verías_ horroroso en un vestido —convino Loki—, pero eso únicamente te hace una mujer horrible.

—Ouch. Las palabras pueden lastimar, ¿sabes?

Loki lo silenció con un beso. Incluso con un poco de lengua. Apartó su trago, despreocupado mientras el vidrio se hacía añicos contra el cemento, y la mano no entrelazada con la de Tony se enredó en su cabello.

—Está bien —respondió Loki—, pero no usaré ningún vestido.

* * *

Tony insistió en decirle a todo el mundo en ese mismo instante. Loki insistió en que esperara hasta que estuviera sobrio.

—Entonces estaremos esperando por siempre —contestó Tony, agarre aún hermético en la mano de Loki, más fuerte incluso mientras usaba ese punto de contacto para arrastrar a Loki detrás de él, de vuelta por la puerta hacia el ruido y la fiesta y a los cuerpos apretujados.

«Comprometidos» fue la palabra que Tony usó. Se sentía extraña en los labios de Loki mientras la repetía para sí, pero eso ya ni siquiera le importaba. Lo que importaba era Tony a su lado y cómo planeaba conservarlo allí. Lo que importaba era la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Tony y la forma en que se ampliaba y se iluminaba cada vez que se volvía hacia Loki.

 _«Ridículo»_ pensó Loki con afecto.

Ante la nueva de Tony, la masa de extraños ebrios emitió un grito de celebración, y los Vengadores presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la pareja en lo que podría haber sido sorpresa u horror. Tony sonrió borracho hacia la muchedumbre reunida y dijo:

—¡ _Ahora_ pueden empezar la fiesta!

* * *

Mientras la música volvía a retumbar, Steve, Natasha y Clint se arremolinaron en un rincón aislado, manos y brazos extendidos en un gesto general de «¿qué carajo?».

—¿Estoy loco o esto hará que Loki herede todo lo que Tony posee cuando muera? —preguntó Clint, ojos todavía desorbitados—, ¿verdad? Por Dios, ¡sobrevivirá a Tony y se quedará con todo! ¡Estamos jodidos!

—Esto es solo el Tony ebrio hablando, ¿no? —preguntó Steve—. Despertará mañana y dirá que estaba bromeando ¿cierto?

—¿Deberíamos decirle a Fury? —preguntó Natasha.

—No _le_ voy a decir a Fury —se quejó Clint.

El trío se quedó en silencio cuando Loki se acercó a ellos, llevando una bandeja con copas de champán. Le entregó las copas, y los Vengadores tomaron los tragos automáticamente, entumecidos.

—Beban —dijo con una dulce y enfermiza sonrisa—. Sospecho que lo necesitan. —Les dio una sonrisa más, una que decía que sabía algo que ellos no, y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

Los tres lo observaron durante un largo momento. Natasha miró su trago desconfiada, Clint se bebió el suyo de un sorbo, y Steve ni siquiera se molestó en observarlo.

—Por lo menos, Bruce no está aquí para transformarse —señaló Clint con un encogimiento de hombros. Natasha sacudió la cabeza y también bebió su trago.

Pero entonces Steve volvió a observar a Loki más allá de la presión de la multitud. El dios estaba junto a Tony, de espaldas a todo el ruido y la conmoción, sus ojos y su sonrisa dulces de una manera que Steve nunca antes había visto.

Steve todavía odiaba y desconfiaba de Loki hasta las entrañas, seguro, pero esa _mirada_...

Tal vez Thor tenía razón; tal vez Tony sacaba algo —si no bueno— por lo menos _humano_ en Loki. Tal vez allí había algo que Steve no podía ver.

Tal vez...

Tal vez había cosas peores, decidió mientras los miraba a los dos. Brindó por ellos.

* * *

¡Y eso ha sido todo! —por ahora—.

A quienes me acompañaron en este nuevo viaje, a quienes soportaron pacientemente mis extensos periodos de tiempo sin compartir nada, a quienes siempre dejaron sus comentarios, a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos... Muchísimas gracias. Disfruté un montón al **_traducir_ ** y compartir con todos ustedes esta segunda parte, espero que ustedes igualmente hayan disfrutado cada actualización. Por ahora esto será todo, nos leemos pronto —muy pronto, ya verán ;)— en la siguiente entrega.

¡Cuídense mucho y un abrazo!


End file.
